Brother in Arms EXTRAS
by SteamGeek01
Summary: This is a side project to my main story 'Brother in Arms'. Here, you will find little events or scenes that I have written. They will be a mixture of my own ideas and user submitted scenarios. Not all the stories written here will happen within 'BiA' but I will have a notice if they are or are not. Creepypasta and Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1, Hounds of Hell

Brother in Arms; Extras.

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word" –** Slender Speech.

#Word# - Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks

if words are being spoken at the same time as they appear on-screen.

~Word~ - Written words.

$Word$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games or shows mentioned in this fic.

Author's note.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And SURPRISE!

Bet you weren't expecting this.

So, as a side story, I'll not update it as often it as often or frequently as Brother in Arms; but this is where I'm going to put little extra scenes that have maybe been suggested for me, or that I didn't get to put in a chapter due to time constraints, or that I thought of after I put the chapter up for you all to read.

So, to start us off, I'm going to have a couple of scenes that I've thought of and I hope you enjoy.

Also, something to note.

Not all scenes that I put in here will be canon in the events of the fanfic, I'll put a little note at the top of a story whether it has happened in the Fanfic or whether it's just something I wrote out of boredom that won't be happening. That also means I can take suggestions for scenes to write that I wouldn't put in the main story.

So I opened a few of my gifts and I got a Creepypasta shirt, vol 1 & 2 of the Creepypasta collection by MrCreepypasta and Creepypasta: Black Edition by Davis Esparaza. Also a Gaming Terroriser shirt and a Miniladd jumper. I love my family!

SteamGeek01.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Hounds of Hell.

Smile padded softly behind the trio that was being led by Slenderman.

He was near silent in his more spectral form. His paws didn't even disturb the leaves on the ground.

He had just managed to sneak along with them to wherever they were going and quickly slid away from them before he was found.

He stuck to the shadowy treeline as he made a long circle round to the nearby village.

From what he could gather from his other senses, he was somewhere between a bakery and a candy shop.

"That place looks good," Smile froze and backed into the shadows a little further as he heard the one called Masky's voice from somewhere just down the street.

He made his way around the back of the houses, smelling the air for anything interesting.

He did make a brief stop to quickly run past what must have been a butchers and grab a sausage link that had been placed on the outside table before running back to the outer fringes of the town.

After feasting on his snack he saw the one called Toby and Masky walking down the road to a large building a little aways.

Having decided he'd pretty much found anything of any interest, there was a temptation to run back for some more meat but he decided he'd just push the fridge open back home, he followed them at a semi-quick pace to make sure that he wasn't spotted by either of them.

He let out a small snarl as he sat on the ground watching Toby pacing as a man in a billowy cloak approached them at the gate. Though he didn't know the man he looked like he was in need of _spreading a few words_.

He slipped inside with them, hiding behind a small cropping of bushes on a large stone that was raised out of the ground.

He thought that Toby had caught sight of him for a moment so he watched in relief as he mouthed something to Masky.

He decided to stay crouched in the cover of the bush until they were further away before going to explore.

The Forest, Smile quickly decided, was a brilliant ground to hunt on. He had never seen creatures like this.

Skeletal horses with a taste for bloody and raw meat, he found those after chomping on a hare he had caught unawares.

He wouldn't go for the horse-men either, he could see bows and other weapons on them, so he left them be.

His first true fight had been when he encountered a spider about half his size. It had been fun to kill, even if he didn't eat it.

Smile had started to get bored at this point, running circles around the foals of the skeletal horses as they tried to keep up with his speed. The fully grown ones kept watchful eyes on him.

Not long after that, and a few more shredded woodland creatures, Smile found himself nearing a hut on the edge of the Forest where he could smell something cooking. He could also smell another dog, that he was certain of, but there was also another smell he couldn't identify. It smelled reptilian in nature so he cautiously peered through one of the windows of the house, standing on the boxes piled on the side of the house to see inside.

A boarhound with a small puddle of drool under his mouth was laying across the ground in front of the fireplace where a pot of something that had started to bubble slightly was hung over the flames.

There was a table under the window with what looked like a large bundle of pictures stacked next to a thick leather book. Smile watched the moving pictures interestedly as quite a few of them looked like they held a figure that closely resembled the little one that everyone called Isaac.

Smile considered going inside to raid whatever was contained in the hut, but approaching voices had him jump down from the boxes and look at the approaching men.

One was very large, an enormous amount of facial hair obscured most of his features, and another was leaning heavily on a claw-ended cane.

The one with the cane had very scratched arms and was missing three fingers on one hand, the one not holding the cane, and the ring finger of the hand that was holding the cane. A scraggly beard, nowhere near as bushy as the other man's, covered his chin; though it was burnt and singed in a few places.

He was also missing a leg, a wooden replacement caused a hollow sounding thud every other step.

The large man was carrying a large crate with a barred door on the front.

"Tha' cherm'll keep teh Beastie a wee an' till it's back hame," the man without a leg said, speaking through a thick Scottish accent, "How ye' managed teh get a huld a' a bloody Cerebus, Hagrid, Ah'll never ken,"

The one called Hagrid merely chuckled as he placed the crate inside a fenced off paddock. The legless one waved a stick over the gate and fence and the air shimmered slightly.

"Tha'll keep teh fence frem breakin' till Dumbl-dore's peeps come tah take her hame" the legless man said as he replaced his wand back inside the pocket of an old and battered coat after waving it once more to unlock the crate.

After the two men had disappeared inside, Hagrid offering the man a drink, and the door closed Smile carefully approached the paddock.

He sniffed the air around the gate as he looked over at the now open crate.

He waved a paw between the gaps in the fence and looked around. He shifted back to his more spectral form to make it easier to walk through the gaps in the fence planks.

As he shook off anything that had gotten stuck in his coat he padded over to the crate. Sniffing the air around it as he did so.

He started to back up a little as a set of three growls came from the crate as he stuck his nose round the side to the opened door.

He walked round so that he was a little away from the box, but looking straight inside the crate.

Inside, smooshed so close together that they might as well have been sharing a solitary body, were three dogs. Despite the shadows from the trees masking a fair bit of the inside, he could see the raised hackles of the hounds...

Hound.

As it exited the crate Smile found himself face to face with a three-headed hound. Each pair of eyes were fixed on him as it shook itself free of any dirt as it exited the box.

The dripping spittle from each head shook as the growls grew.

Smile backed a little more. This, he decided, was going to be fun.

He cowered slightly as he allowed the Cerebus to move a little closer; before he removed his glamour, the air rippling as the fur on his stomach changed from a pristine white to a red as deep as blood, curling back his own lips to reveal the rows of human-like teeth.

His height also changed a bit. In his glamour, he was around the height of your average husky or golden retriever, but in his actual state, he was a fair bit larger. Definitely larger than the Cerebus that was now lowering its head to the ground in front of him as he let out his own grating growl.

After the Cerebus knew it wasn't the baddest dog in the paddock, Smile slowly walked over to the bowing dog and raised a paw.

Before gently tapping it on the nose of the center head and jumping back, bringing his own head close to the ground and raising his hindquarters. Inviting the hound to play.

He did enjoy hunting, for sport or on the orders of The Slenderman, but it had been a long time since he had been faced with another animal that could be seen as a hound of hell.

The Cerebus took the invitation to play. They took turns chasing each other around the enclosure in a game that every dog seemed to know by instinct.

After a while, and a quick pause as Smile hid when the man with the cane left after a bit, Smile had gotten to know the other hound quite well.

That had been interesting, finding out about the Cerebus.

The middle head was the one in control, the other two existed as their own but served more as guards or sentries to protect and serve the middle head.

The middle head was also that of a bitch, the other heads were studs.

After playing a few other naturally ingrained dog games, and another matter of business that Smile hadn't expected, he heard the large man inside the cabin talking to the boarhound.

"Now yeh stay here, Fang," the large man said as the noise of something scraping across the floor could be heard, "I'm takin' this up teh little Isaac. Now stay put an' keep away from Fluffy! Yeh've no teh go near Fluffy while he's in heat!"

Smile ducked back through the paddock fence before the large man came outside to check on Fluffy.

He followed the large man along the winding path to the castle, getting a further lay of the land as he did so, before breaking off for a swim in the nearby lake.

He left the water not long after the creature that resided there came close to the bank where he was paddling, shaking off the water as he spotted the large man exiting the castle.

He followed the large man again.

This time, the large man didn't go to his cabin, he went down to the gate where Smile had gotten onto the grounds from.

He slipped out just behind the large man and slinked away into the shadows once more as he tailed the man back to the village.

He walked along the treeline like a predator stalking possible prey.

Though he didn't know what prey he would be hunting this time, he continued his low prowl as he came closer to the town.

A docile and unsuspecting hare was rustling through a small cropping of grass a little in front of him, unaware of the spectral hound creeping closer.

Until a yelp caused the hare to catch sight of the hound being lifted into the air, and it zipped away from the predator.

Smile twisted in the grip of the one who would ruin his hunt.

 **"Be still,"**

Smile froze and put on a pity attracting face in the presence of the tall figure suspending him in the air by an ink-black tendril.

 **"I was wondering where you had gotten,"** The Slenderman said as he carried Smile back to the treeline and 'ported them back to America and The Ark.

 **"Stay,"** Slenderman commanded as he sent Smile slinking back to the Mansion before returning to the village to await Masky, Toby, and Hoodie's return.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

3 months later.

Slenderman walked down the empty streets of night time on the island where a large magical community resided.

The island itself was around 20 miles North-West of Kira Panagia.

His business for travelling to this particular island was the reports of at least three strange deaths. He had been unaware of any possible snappings and this community was magical based so he had decided to check it out himself.

The entire island had been charmed so that non-magicals were repelled from the island.

The small community here existed as the caretakers and guards to the creature inhabitants and three of them had killed themselves amidst paranoia filled days before they claimed their own life.

He could sense something.

It was familiar but he couldn't place where, what, or even why it was familiar.

He walked down the empty street to a back alley where he could sense whatever was here.

As he walked down the alley a small puppy walked out from under a cardboard box. Its fur was a motley of different shades of black, darker patches sat on its fur in places; one of its eyes was centered in a patch for example.

The Slenderman looked at the small puppy in front of him before moving to nudge it to the side with a tentacle.

As he made to do so; it's patches of darker fur changed to a blood red and a second head formed. Both of its mouths were wide open revealing rows of human-like teeth.

Slenderman looked at the little puppy with curiosity now.

He could feel the odd waves that seemed to be attempting to instill fear into him and he knew he had found the cause of the deaths.

He wrapped a tentacle around the puppy's middle and picked it up, bringing it closer to where his face would be to examine it closer.

To his surprise, the puppy licked the smooth expanse of his head. As he moved the puppy away from him a bit, both of its tongues lolled from their respective mouths, as the Slenderman turned and walked back to the grove where he had entered the island from.

He could access any forest in the world from his own Forest, the Proxies or Pasta's that used the network were more limited in its abilities, and he returned to America. The puppy still held in the tentacle.

He needed to ask something of E.J or, if the eyeless cannibal didn't know how, arrange a visit to the vet.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Author notes.

Ta-da.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or happy wishes for whatever you celebrate.

And this was the first of the Extras I'll be posting time to time.

When Brother in Arms inevitably ends, not for a long time now I assure you, I'll probably keep expanding on it a little with this.

So yeah, props to 'TheMarpasChappers' for the idea of Smile having a pup with Fluffy. I did probably change a few things in regards to how Cerebus'... Cerebi... how a Cerebus' anatomy works though I don't really think there's much evidence to examine really so I'm gonna pat myself on the back for how I've explained it.

Again, Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy yourselves.

I'll probably spend my time writing and reading fanfics. I also mentioned that I was replacing all the chapters with the properly checked ones today so I hope I didn't blow up your email alerts in doing so.

Also, I am now taking suggestions for what the hell to call this little pupper I've spawned for you.

Anyway, from me,

Thank you all for sticking with Brother in Arms and reading this.

I'll most likely post the next chapter for this side story when Brother in Arms hits 100 followers.

Any way,

See you next level,

SteamGeek01.

Slenderman / The Operator – Victor Surge / Marble Hornets.

Smile dog – Random person that has internet.

Eyeless Jack – Kiki H.

Ticci Toby – Kastoway.

Masky / Tim and Hoodie / Brian – Marble Hornets.


	2. Chapter 2, Not seeing eye to eye-dog

Brother in Arms; Extras.

2, Not Seeing Eye to Eye-Dog.

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word" –** Slender Speech.

#Word# - Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks

if words are being spoken at the same time as they appear on-screen or over a call.

~Word~ - Written words.

$Word$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games or shows mentioned in this fic.

Author's note.

HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Or a Happy Hogmanay if you're a scot like me.

Well, hope you all enjoyed the Christmas special because there's a new one of theses already going up and it's got Smile again.

So this one is going to be more CP centric than the first and this is one that has happened in the story.

Also, in regards to getting over 100 followers on the main story, I've already started writing out the next of these to celebrate. The next one of these I upload will not be happening in the story, but it is something I've taken from a review on 'BiA'.

So, hope you enjoy.

SteamGeek01.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Ark.

"Sit still!" Eyeless Jack growled at Smile.

He needed to go shopping for a few things and the only way he was allowed outside in his glamour was if Smile was there as his seeing-eye dog.

And Smile hated wearing the harness as part of his disguise.

Smile pulled at the harness with his teeth and Jack stumbled forward. Smile then jumped on his back and onto the couch.

Jack turned and glared at the dog.

"Put the fucking harness on, and I'll stop by the butchers to get you a sausage," he said, still glaring at Smile.

Smile lowered his head and squinted at the harness.

"Two sausages," Jack said, "And I'll suggest that they cook burgers tonight,"

Smile looked Jack in the eyes for a few moments. Before hopping down from the couch and letting Jack put the harness on him.

"There we go," Jack said, standing up and rubbing Smile on the head.

Smile growled at him but trotted over to the door alongside the eyeless demon.

It was a pretty warm day and the breeze was welcomed as the two of them walked into town.

Jack found it a little tricky not to start walking on his own accord a few times, having to keep up the idea that he was blind could be tricky sometimes. Despite the fact that all he could see was hazed outlines of solid shapes he could still see fairly well.

He let Smile guide him along the sidewalk as they entered the town, the cane he had bouncing on the ground in front of him.

He gave a nod in the direction of a few voices that called greetings but that was about all his interactions for the day would go.

Smile came to a stop at a crossing as the two of them waited for the lights to change.

Smile eventually came to a stop outside the pharmacy and Jack made a little show of going inside. After buying a few more bandages and generic painkillers that they'd been running low on he allowed Smile to lead him toward the butchers.

"Hi, whatcha want?" the disgruntled store assistant asked as they walked in, "Keep the mutt back since there's a few things out on the counter,"

Jack smirked and tugged on Smile's leash. He didn't have to look at him to know he was glaring at him again.

"Hi, two sausages please," Jack said, feeling around in his pocket for the card that Ben had set up for him.

"Four bucks fifty," the assistant said, ringing it up on the till.

Jack walked over slowly, tapping the cane on the ground as he moved.

The assistant put the card in the machine for him before giving it to Jack so he could put in the code.

The card had at one point belonged to a random junkie that Jack had killed after finding him shooting up in a back alley. When he brought it back Ben had changed the data so that it was linked to...

They didn't really know, just that it was some account that no one would notice if cash went missing from.

After paying for the sausages Jack and Smile walked over to this little park in the town and sat down. Smile tore into the sausages as Jack feigned resting his legs from the walking they had done.

"E-excuse me, mister," a young voice said somewhere to his right, "Can I... can I pet your dog?" Jack turned his head in the direction of the little girl, deliberately looking a few inches to her left.

"Sure," he said, putting on a soft smile, "His name's Smile,"

Jack returned to his false rest as the little girl sat down next to Smile and started stroking his neck. The little girl continued to do so for a while before her parents called her away.

Jack smirked again as he prepared to get up and leave for the Mansion. Just as he got up, his phone rang.

Jack took out the battered flip phone and felt for the answer button.

#"Go for Jack,"# he said. This was the agreed upon phrase that meant he was in public.

#"Hey, it's Tim,"# Masky said from the other end of the phone.

#"Hey, just out with Smile, had to go pick up some stuff,"# Jack said, looking round the park for anyone listening in; his eyes hidden behind the dark glasses he wore.

#"Great. Listen, Toby thinks that he's found someone. He's bringing them back to The Ark,"# Jack sat up straight.

#"You serious?"# it had been a long time since anyone was brought in. The last to come there had been Toby himself.

That had been an ordeal for the eyeless cannibal. It took about a day for them to realise that Toby didn't feel pain and they had gone through pretty much all their bandages wrapping his arms up so that he didn't claw out his own flesh off after the night terrors he had.

Surprisingly, Jeff didn't take the chance to kick the guy when he was down and had been the one who shoved him into the infirmary the most whenever he dug too deep.

#"Yep, Toby's bringing him in now. Can't remember what he said but he sounded serious,"# Masky said over the phone.

#"Defcon 1. Toby was serious about something,"# Jack muttered into the phone, standing up and tugging on the leash to get Smile to walk.

"Come on bud, back to the Mansion. We got a newcomer," Jack said and Smile started moving down the road at a quick pace.

"Woah, easy," Jack said as Smile took the corners a little too quick than he should have been doing for the disguise.

Smile came to an abrupt stop and Jack nearly tripped over him.

"We can't be here already, what are you..." Jack stopped mid-sentence as the smell of cooking sausages and burgers filled the air.

Smile had stopped him at the hot-dog cart that got pushed around sometimes.

"Son of a..." Jack growled under breath, "MOVE, I already got you some sausages you spoilt..." Jack grumbled under breath as Smile grudgingly moved on towards the forest.

Soon they were walking back through the slight mist that signified that they were back in Slenderman's Forest and Jack unclipped the harness from Smile and the demon dog bolted off back to the looming structure just visible through the trees.

"Alright, what we got?" Jack asked Masky as he walked through the doors.

"Dunno, he's not back yet," Masky told him.

"Well let me know when he's here, I gotta go put this stuff away," Jack said, lifting the bag from the pharmacy into view.

Jack dumped the bag on the desktop in the infirmary and walked back through, pulling his mask out of the pocket in his trousers.

Say what you want about cargo trousers, they were great for holding things.

As he walked back into the living room he passed the window that looked out over the front pathway.

He could make out Toby walking along the gravel path to the door. A small figure held on his back wearing a coat that looked six sizes too big for him.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

And that's extra story 2 complete.

I hope you enjoyed and as I finish this, I've hit over 100 followers on the main story so thank you all for that, I'm gonna write a third shortly and I think I'll do another suggestion from the reviews that I got a long time ago.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed,

SteamGeek01.

Ticci Toby – Kastoway.

Masky / Hoodie / The Operator – Marble Hornets.

Eyeless Jack – Kiki H.

Laughing Jack – Snuffbomb.

Jeff the Killer – BanninK.

Ben Drowned – Jadusable.

Sally – Kiki H.

Slenderman – Victor Surge.

Smile dog – God knows.

Puppeteer – BleedingHeartworks.

Bloody Painter – Delucat.


	3. Chapter 3, The Potion

Brother in Arms: Extras.

 _3_ , _The Potion._

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word" –** Slender Speech.

#Word# - Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks

if words are being spoken at the same time as they appear on-screen.

~Word~ - Written words.

$Word$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games, franchises or shows mentioned in this fic.

So,

100 followers and still counting.

I'm a broken record, I know, but thank you. It means a lot to see how many of you enjoy the story I'm writing, even though a small number are actually aware of this side story.

So yeah, this chapter is based on another review I got.

Like the last chapter, the reviewer that gave me the prompt for this was 'TheMarpasChappers'.

Why is it that your ideas capture my attention so? Seriously, I thought that it was another reviewer, I go to check and WHAM, Marpas gave the prompt.

But anyway, a little info about this chapter.

1, THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT HAPPEN IN THE STORY!

2, Isaac (Harry) is sixteen.

3, It's before the sixth year.

4, It's Isaac's turn to cook.

Enjoy,

SteamGeek01.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Ark.

Isaac Rogers lay on his bed, flicking idly through a potions book he had picked up because it looked interesting.

He was due to go back to Hogwarts in three days time and he was not looking forward to it at all.

Ever since he had snapped in the Department of Mysteries, killing a Death Eater with his bare hands before breaking the neck of another. The Death Eaters hadn't taken kindly to him killing two of their own and had cast a bunch of spells none of them, including the Order members, could identify.

The combination of curses that hit him had him bedridden for the next two days after he collapsed back at Hogwarts, the adrenaline finally wearing off. It had also turned his skin a dullen tone close to Toby's own.

His friends had avoided him like the plague after they got back and that was probably for the better since he had killed that Umbridge bitch after he had been discharged.

Her mangled corpse had been found at the base of the whomping willow and nearly everyone seemed to write it off as an unfortunate casualty to the tree. Hermione probably suspected him, since whenever someone had brought up the incident, a not-so-pure smirk and glint would be worn like a badge of pride on his face.

He was considering not going back there for the sixth year. He had amused himself with the antics of Hogwarts Headmaster long enough and the final straw had been when the old man had tried to obliviate his memories of his family and force him to be the perfect pawn for his plans.

Such a shame that the duel the old bastard had against Voldemort had left the poor man's heart in such a fragile state that he collapsed in a heart attack at lunch the day before Isaac was released.

He had hoped that the concentrated vial of... whatever the hell the goop running out of E.J's eye-holes would have held off killing him until he could see it. He had called Teer after knocking Dumbledore out when he had tried to wipe his memories and, after apologising for interrupting his quiet night in with Helen, Teer had force wiped Dumbledore's memory instead and so the old man had no idea that his life was literally draining away with every step.

He let out a sigh as he came to some of the more interesting potions of the book.

One, in particular, caught his eye.

He ran a finger over the ingredients list.

He had all these. He had brewed similarly difficult potions for his OWL and, despite what Snape said, he was fairly good at Potions.

A malevolent smirk rose to his face. It was his turn to cook tonight.

And this was going to be fun.

For the remainder of the day, Isaac locked himself in his room, a cauldron bubbling in front of him and windows flung open to let the steamy vapours escape. He had borrowed a gas mask from the supply room for this since the potion was to be brewed under the effect of a high-strength vacuum spell so that the brewer didn't inhale any of the vapours.

After three hours of concentration, and hitting replay on 'Carry On My Wayward Son' more times than he could remember, the potion was ready to settle before consumption.

He carefully poured the potion into an empty sports drink bottle before unlocking the door to go downstairs.

"So Specs," Ben said, he was leaning against the wall outside his room, "Whatcha been brewing?"

Isaac smiled knowingly at him.

"Oh, nothing," Isaac said, coughing to clear his throat and deepen his voice a bit. The gas mask had stopped the worst of the vapours but his voice was a little more high pitched than usual, "Shame that there was a copy of footage that caught Jeff killing that night guard that you had to spend most of dinner tracking down," Isaac winked at Ben.

"Yeah," Ben said, matching the smirk, "I might message you when I need you to give me a hand?"

"Yeah, please do!" Isaac said. When the effect of this potion came through, he did not want to be within reaching distance of anyone who had it.

Isaac walked into the kitchen and started pulling out everything he would need for a stir-fry.

He spun the wok in hand and started whistling as he got to work cutting up vegetables and dicing some bits of chicken.

Once everything was ready he quickly checked that no one was watching and poured the contents of the sports bottle into the wok and began stirring everything together. He put the now empty bottle down, not caring if it fell over since it only contained dregs of the potion now.

He didn't notice the small drips that landed in Smile's water bowl.

After checking that the meat was thoroughly cooked, save for E.J's plate of kidney chunks that he had added to a separate bowl and stirred well, he carried the bowls and cutlery through before taking the steaming wok through and dishing up for everyone.

"Dinner!" he shouted down the hall after putting everything away.

"What we having?" Masky asked as he shrugged off his coat.

"Stir-fry," Isaac told him as his phone buzzed.

"Ben needs help with something in Iowa," Masky nodded as Isaac darted past him and put on his own coat.

Everyone pretty much filed into the dining room at the same time.

"I'll be quick," Isaac called as Sally waved bye.

Unbeknownst to them, over at an internet cafe in Melbourne, Australia, Ben and Isaac were watching the dining room through a hidden camera that Ben had hidden in the corner of the room.

Ben had gotten him a coffee while he had been waiting and now they were watching them on one of the laptops that Ben had for whenever they needed to travel.

"So Specs," Ben said, stirring the cream of his hot chocolate around the cup, "What does that potion do?"

"Wait and see," Isaac said with a smirk.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Ark.

Masky picked up the fork and began stabbing at the pieces of chicken on his plate.

"The hell kinda sauce did he use?" Jeff asked, "It's... odd,"

"Yeah," E.J said, sticking his finger in the sauce and licking it clean, "Can't really tell what's in it or what's from the food,"

Everyone talked amongst themselves as they finished off their meals.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Australia.

"Please don't tell me that you brewed a dud," Ben said,"

Isaac was looking at his watch, "Masky tried it first, so about five... four... three..."

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Ark.

Masky reached over and poured himself some more water, his throat a little sore from the small coughing fit he had just had.

For some reason, Jeff, E.J, Hoodie, Helen, and Toby were coughing too.

Teer patted Helen on the back as he stood up.

Suddenly, one after the other, the sensation of live snakes squirming in their guts hit them and five out of six of them doubled over.

"Helen!" Teer said as he crouched down next to him. L.J was stuck between E.J and Hoodie as the two of them collapsed.

"What, was it really spicy?" Toby asked, massaging his stomach, "Wait, what's happening to my voice.

His voice had risen numerous octaves, as had Jeff's and E.J's as they both questioned what had happened.

Jeff let out a shriek. An actual shriek as he looked down himself.

Masky looked over at him before looking down at himself to see if... and yep, it had happened to him too.

"Herghhhhhhh..." Teer said as Helen straightened up, something dripping out of his nose.

Sally was rolling on the ground, laughing herself to tears. L.J joined her a few moments later as he realised what was going on.

Masky was extremely grateful that he had decided to wear loose-fitting clothes today as he looked at the effect of the damage.

His... well... _her_ body had been changed by the potion.

Her hair now fell just below her shoulders and her form had curved out slightly.

"Let's all agree," she said, feeling her changed facial features and blowing hair out of her face, "... that Isaac's going to be repainting the outside of the Mansion when he gets back,"

"SCREW THAT," Jeff shrieked again, sending L.J who had just recovered slightly back under the table in raucous laughter, "THAT BITCH IS DEAD!"

"Looks like you're the bitch here, Jessie," L.J wheezed out.

"YOU FUCKIN, C'MERE!" and Jeff launched every piece of cutlery available to him at L.J.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Australia.

"RECORD, RECORD, RECORD!" Ben said, howling with laughter next to Isaac.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Ark.

"Teer?" Helen said, snapping her fingers in his face.

Jeff had just chased L.J out of the dining room and Helen was now concerned with the fact that Teer hadn't made a noise other than' Hergh...' for the last minute. Toby had run out yelling that she needed to go find a mirror and Hoodie merely pulled the balaclava back down and walked out to go see what the high pitched howling coming from somewhere else was.

E.J meanwhile had started looking down her shirt.

"Teer?" more snapping. After looking around to see who else was affected, she began tapping lightly at his face.

"Pup?" she said more softly.

That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Nyer gaba schneel nurfenya?"

...

Well, it was something at least.

"C'mon," she said, taking Teer's hand and pulling him gently out of the dining room.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Australia.

"You..." Ben wheezed, "You..."

"I know, I know," Isaac said, clutching his sides.

"You rule 63'd them," Ben squeaked out.

The two of them collapsed into giggles as they watched E.J pulling at her hair and Helen sashay out of the room with Teer in tow.

Isaac waited the whole hour that the potion would last, and then a couple more just to be safe.

Well, he'd just turned six of the world's most internet infamous killers into women for an hour, he was not going to be safe at all.

Ben had already gone back, Isaac had told him what bag to bring him from his room.

He extracted the invisibility cloak from within, draped it over himself, picked up the newly acquired bag, and carefully moved towards the Mansion.

He was about a metre from the wall where Ben had dropped a rope down leading to his bedroom window when he found that he couldn't move.

Golden string had wound itself around his arms and legs, rooting him to where he stood.

Teer gracefully descended.

Surprisingly graceful actually considering the fact that he was wearing nothing more than a black vest and baggy pyjama shorts and hair that looked like it had been styled by a hurricane.

He pulled the cloak off Isaac and folded it carefully on the ground next to them.

He looked right at Isaac and slowly walked closer.

He put his arms around Isaac and gave him a gentle hug.

"I both curse you... and thank you," he said, "So that we're even, don't go to your room. Jeff and Masky are going to be waiting and I'd promised them that I'd tell them when you were back in your room," he pointed a few yards further along where another rope was dangling from the window.

"I won't be using my room tonight," he patted Isaac on the shoulder, gave him back the invisibility cloak and released him. Disappearing with a flash of golden eyes.

Isaac let out a breath and slowly crept along to where Teer had pointed, back under the guise of the invisibility cloak.

Once he had climbed inside he carefully checked each corner and hiding spot in the room before taking off the cloak.

He made sure that the wardrobe was in front of the window and that a chair had been propped against the door so that it caught when anyone tried to open it before sitting on the bed and flopping backwards.

"That..." he sat back up, "Was the best thing I've ever seen," L.J said, leaning up from where he had cut a space for him to hide in in the mattress.

Isaac had jumped up at hearing him speak but relaxed when L.J sprang up and bowed to him.

"Please," L.J said, " _Please_ tell me that you made more of that stuff,"

"No," Isaac said with a grin, "Just enough ingredients for that batch. And I think Slendy's already put a ban on you using my potions without checking with him first,"

L.J pouted at that but replaced the mattress stuffing and sat on the window ledge.

"You know that Jeff and Masky are gonna be out for blood now," he said, wriggling further out of the window.

"Yeah, I thought of that though," Isaac said, opening the bag of shopping he had brought, Revealing the cheesecakes and heavy rock metal albums he had bought to try and placate them.

"A wise choice, monsieur," L.J said, adopting a French accent and dropping backwards out the window.

Isaac sighed and moved the wardrobe back in front of the window before lying back down.

His phone buzzed as he did so. With a dejected sigh, Isaac read the messages from Ben and Toby.

#"You get in safely?"# from Ben.

Isaac sent a quick reply before opening Toby's message.

#"A litttl ewarning woukld be nive nezt te,"# it took Isaac a little longer to decipher what Toby had said, his tic wasn't the greatest thing when trying to type, but once he did he sent a message back promising that he would.

Ben's response came back.

#"Found out that some of the brew got into :-D's water bowl. Not much change but she did claw a few bits from your door,"#

The next morning Isaac carefully walked downstairs, making sure that his peace offerings were in full view as he did so.

Masky shoved two cans of paint at him, plus paint brush, and Jeff glared whilst sharpening a knife as Isaac placed the albums down in front of him on the coffee table.

It took until the evening the next day for Isaac to finish repainting the Mansion.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Author Notes.

Well... Yeah, I got nothing else to say other than blame Marpas, they're the person who gave me the prompt.

I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of chaos I made, again,

If you have an idea for something that may happen in the story, or an idea that you think would be cool to possibly see happen, then leave a review and I'll probably use it for another chapter in EXTRAS.

Thank you all for reading,

Till the next one,

SteamGeek01.


	4. Chapter 4, The Basilisk

Brother in terms: Extras.

4, _The Basilisk._

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word" –** Slender Speech.

#Word# - Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks

if words are being spoken at the same time as they appear on-screen.

~Word~ - Written words.

$Word$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games, franchises or shows mentioned in this fic.

Author notes,

Well, here we are.

You kept asking about what I would do with the Basilisk so, of course, I've got to write an EXTRAS chapter in which Isaac (Harry) keeps the sodding thing.

Right, well, I have no idea what I'll do for this so…

Meh, have fun...

I feel like there's something I'm forgetting.

Oh yeah,

 **10,000** \+ views on Brother in Arms, holy cow I'm ecstatic.

Thank you all for reading this story and I promise that I'll do my best to try and keep you all happy and satisfied until the end.

So, again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this EXTRAS chapter.

Also, take a wild bloody guess who the first to bring up Isaac (Harry) keeping the sodding thing was.

Yep, Marpas again.

Seriously, this is becoming a thing now, I'm gonna have to start keeping count of how often Marpas gives me ideas.

Anyway, one last thing before I start the chapter.

Since I've reached 10,000 views on the story I'll be making an announcement when chapter 17 goes up this Friday.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy,

SteamGeek01.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Chamber of Secrets.

Isaac Rogers watched as the memory of Tom Riddle raised his hand to the giant stone face of Salazar Slytherin.

$"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!"$

Isaac watched in morbid fascination as the mouth of the statue opened, revealing a dark chamber within the face of weathered stone.

A violent hissing could be heard from within, along with what sounded like a thousand scales rustling against each other.

From the opening, an arrow shaped head of a large serpent slowly slid free.

The beast's eyes were closed, a mercy for Isaac since in his curiosity he had forgotten about that little detail about the deadly eyes.

$"Blood. I sssmell blood and death. Decay and darknessss,"$

Isaac closed his eyes and raised his head so that if they were open, he would be looking directly into the face of the serpent.

$"Hi,"$

From the light hitting his closed eyes he could tell that the serpent was facing his direction.

$"Ssspeaker,"$ the basilisk hissed out, "$Who are you, hatchling?$"

$"Mighty basilisk!"$ Tom Riddle said, but Isaac cut his off before he could say anything else.

$"Were you really forced to stay down here?"$ Isaac said, looking away from the massive serpent and around the Chamber of Secrets.

$"Listen not to hi…"$

$"Piss off Riddle, I'm talking,"$ Isaac said, tilting his head and squinting at the memory, $"Besides, why should she listen to a memory from fifty years ago? You're a bit behind the times, Tommy boy,"$ Isaac turned back to the serpent, looking at the ground where its stomach lay instead of its head.

The basilisk let out a dangerous, low, hiss.

$"Sorry to say,"$ Isaac said, $"But you've been taking the orders of a memory in a little book this past year,$"

The basilisks head swayed between the small, back haired, boy and the faintly see-through figure standing little over a metre from a small child, younger than the smaller speaker, with flaming red hair.

$"Who are you, Ssspeaker?"$ The basilisk queried in the sharp tones that had haunted Isaac for the year.

$"An actual living person for one,"$ Isaac said with a shrug of his shoulders, $"Plus I've really got to question something,"$

$"Should you really be following the orders of a memory, a soul-shard held in a diary, who's actual self is pretty much a parasitic cloud of smoke that couldn't even beat an infant?"$

$"Silence you little bugg…"$ Tom snarled, but was cut off again. This time by the basilisk.

$"Ex-plain,"$ she commanded Isaac.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders again.

$"Dude tries to kill me when I'm a year old. Fails so badly he ends up this little cloud of smoke that needs to possess things to even live and gets his ass handed to him by me again last year,"$ Isaac summed up.

$"ENOUGH!"$ Riddle thundered.

The basilisk let out a venom-spitting hiss and snapped her head towards the memory.

Riddle's body went into a series of spasms. He dropped to his knees. A substance that looked like ink started running from every crease, indent, and space in his face.

He coughed up a large amount of the substance and Isaac noticed that the diary Riddle was using to leech Ginny's life force was oozing with the substance too.

Riddle dropped as if the strings on a puppet had been cut suddenly and a series of black flames erupted from the diary. It wasn't destroyed completely though, just enough that the pages were curled and the leather cracked.

After a few moments, Isaac hurried over to Ginny when she stirred. The basilisk slithering around the chamber, flexing her muscles from being cooped up in the small chamber inside the statue.

Isaac undid his tie and tied it around Ginny's eyes.

"W-wha…" she said feebly when she regained consciousness.

"Keep it on," Isaac said softly, sitting her up on a stone pillar.

"Isaac!" she said, "B-but Riddle, he-"

"I know, I know," he said quickly, casting a glance over his shoulder at the basilisk which was slowly approaching them.

$"Hatchling speaker,"$ she said and Ginny froze from the hisses nearby.

"Wait here," Isaac said, pulling himself free from her grip and whimpers.

$"Hatchling speaker,"$ the basilisk said again as Isaac gave the serpent king… I guess queen.

$"Serpent Queen,"$ Isaac said, taking a knee.

$"Stand hatchling,"$ she said and Isaac did so. He didn't exactly want to piss off the sixty foot death machine in front of him.

$"Isss it the truth you besssted the other ssspeaker in combat?"$

$"Yes,"$ Isaac said.

The serpent came closer to Isaac. He could hear the sliding of scales across the filthy stone floor and Ginny's whimpers hitched as she tried to keep quiet.

$"You taste of the ancients," Isaac felt the air move as the basilisk's tongue flicked in and out around him.

$"Do you mean The Slenderman?"$ Isaac asked and the basilisk recoiled slightly.

$"You dare to speak the name?"$ She didn't sound angry, more of a shocked voice.

$"Well I'm kinda used to being around him, I'm a proxy after all,"$ Isaac said, taking a bet.

The basilisk lowered her head to the ground in front of him and he closed his eyes.

$"You are part of the ancientsss,"$ Isaac couldn't tell if that was a question or a statement.

The basilisk moved closer till Isaac could feel the gentle breath across his face.

$"You besssted my massster,"$ she said, $"By the rules of times long past, I am yoursss,"$

Isaac nearly opened his eyes in surprise.

$"Erm… what?" he asked.

$"You besssted my massster,"$ the basilisk said again, $"You have won my allegiance,"$

Isaac froze again.

"Errr," he said.

"Isaac?" the barely audible noise from Ginny snapped him out of the trance and he realised that he probably hadn't spoken for a minute or two.

$"Erm, can I just tend to my… friend for a moment?"$ He asked the basilisk.

For an answer, the basilisk nudged him forward towards the crouched figure before returning to circling the room.

"Hey," Isaac said, taking a hold of Ginny's arm and gently helping her stand up.

"Is… is it dead?" she asked, pulling herself close to Isaac since she couldn't see.

"Erm, well," Isaac said as he scratched his head with a free hand, getting a bunch of grime and slime in his hair, "Not exactly…"

"Wha… what do you mean?" Ginny asked, shaking a little from the cold.

"Well… I think I'm going to have one hell of a time explaining this," Isaac said.

Isaac shushed Ginny's stuttered cries as she tried to tell him, about how Riddle had forced her to do the things she did. He quietly assured her that he knew; and that they were going to Ron and, the now memoryless, Professor Lockhart.

$"I shall await your return, my massster,"$ the basilisk said as she coiled into itself, submerging slightly in the pool of water in front of the stone face as she did so.

$"Er, right, thanks,"$ Isaac said awkwardly.

He tugged the blindfold from Ginny's head once the snake adorned door closed behind them and they began following the rocky cavern along to where Ron had cleared a sizeable hole in the debris caused when Lockhart's charm backfired.

After pulling Ginny into a tight hug, Ron asked how the hell they were going to get out of there.

Lockhart was sitting in the chamber where a vast number of pipes connected to the school.

Isaac looked around the dimly lit pipes, squinting at the ceiling hidden in shadows.

A crunch at his foot had him looking for solutions closer to the ground.

The thing he had stood on was a piece of the snakeskin; it must have been tossed there when Ron was shifting the rubble.

An idea came to him.

He didn't exactly like this idea, and he had a feeling that Ron and Ginny might not either.

"Ok, Ron, Ginny," Isaac said, climbing back to the chamber where they were sat. Ron was looking Ginny over for any cuts.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, turning to face him.

"I have a plan," Isaac said, "You might not like it, but we need to clear more of this rock,"

With the help of Ginny- because Ron's old wand had been smashed in the rock fall- Isaac used the hovering charm they had been taught in Charms to lift the heavier rocks clear.

After a few minutes of work, they had cleared a sizeable hole in the rocks, big enough for Isaac's idea.

"Ok, why did that help your idea?" Ron asked, wiping some mud from his hands.

"Well... I'm going to ask if we can get a lift," Isaac told him.

"A lift? From what?" Ron looked at him in confusion.

Ginny however looked terrified.

"Oh," Ron said, catching up, "OH! No. No. No, no, no. I thought you killed that thing,"

"Well how was I supposed to kill a sodding basilisk? I'm twelve and I've got a stick," Isaac said, holding up his wand.

He went over what had happened in the chamber with Ron.

His eyes were pretty much bulging out of his head at the fact that Isaac pretty much had an ally in the serpent that had been attacking the school the year round. The serpent that had attacked Hermione.

Isaac felt a little awkward about that too;

But the idea about riding a goddamn basilisk was sounding awesome in his head. He was thankful that he could blame his excited shaking off on the cold.

"Look," Isaac said, "We can't climb the pipes. We can't fly. We can't wait till someone finds us since I'm the only person able to open the door, this is... insane I know, but what else are we going to do?"

Ron was visibly stumped at this and shrugged in defeat.

He stayed with Ginny and the babbling Lockhart as Isaac ventured back into the Chamber.

The basilisk was still resting in the water, her scales shining from the extended bath.

$"Massster,"$ she hissed as he came nearer, $"You have returned,"$

$"Yeah, and feel free to call me Isaac,"$ he said, $"Erm, me and my friends are kinda stuck down here. Do you think you could..."$

$"You wishhh to ride me to the ssschool,"$ she finished for him.

$"Yeah,"$ Isaac said with a nod, $"If it's not a bother,"$

The basilisk rose from the water, shaking most of it free, and following Isaac out, her forked tongue flitting in and out to sense where she was going.

Ron and Ginny were standing with their backs to the cavern.

"Guys, her eyes are closed, it's safe to look," Isaac said as he climbed back through.

" _She!"_ Ron said as he slowly turned, keeping his eyes closed as he faced down at his grimy shoes.

He slowly looked up; paling more and more till his face could be as white as Jeff's.

His eyes were definitely bugging out of his head and his mouth was open wide in terror.

The basilisk let out a soft hiss.

Isaac was able to tell that she had said that she would not harm a friend of her hatchling master, not without order anyway, but Ron and Ginny could not hear her speak and it freaked them out till Ginny started to slump in a near faint.

$"She said, damn it,"$ Isaac said, "She said she isn't going to attack you," he switched from Parseltongue to English.

Ron made an odd whimper that probably meant 'ok'.

"What's that hiss? Is there a snake?" Lockhart's childishly round face peered from round the corner.

Ron had, thankfully though with how obnoxious the man was Isaac wouldn't have minded otherwise, tied his scarf in a tight knot around Lockhart's eyes.

"Erm, no Professor Lockhart," Isaac said, "It's just the pipes,"

He pushed Lockhart out of the way to let him, Ron, and Ginny through before the basilisk came through. Her body was small enough so that they could all hold onto her and be carried through the pipes but it would still be a squeeze.

Isaac helped Ginny onto the basilisk's back; he could feel her shaking from fear as she held delicately onto the scales.

He and Ron then helped Lockhart get a hold, telling him that it was going to take him out of the cave.

After Ron had his hold Isaac climbed up onto a point just behind her head.

$"Er, thank you... I didn't get your name,"$ he said to her as she moved off up the pipe they had come down.

$"Ssserpensss"$ was the reply, $"After the sssigil in the ssstarsss,"$

$"Well then, thank you, Serpens,"$ Isaac hissed out.

Behind him he could hear Ginny squeak every time he or the snake spoke and Ron's whimper.

Serpens' forked tongue flicked in and out as they climbed higher, and higher, towards the school.

$"Open,"$ Serpens hissed when she slowed to a halt.

The sound of stone grinding against stone as the entrance to the chamber was opened.

A gasp and a sizzle told them that Myrtle had been waiting for them... and would most likely need some of the draught being prepared by Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout.

Serpens raised herself out of the passage into the bathrooms enough so that they could slide off onto the floor.

Ron and Ginny backed away from Serpens. Lockhart stumbled, falling over a bit into a stall, asking why things smelled like urine.

Isaac slid off Serpens' back and walked over to where her head was sat across the roofs of some empty stalls.

$"Thanks,"$ Isaac said.

$"Any time,"$ Serpens hissed, $"I ssshall await your return,"$ and with that, she slid back down the pipes; the sinks reforming behind her.

Isaac turned around to find that Ron and Ginny had freed Lockhart from the stall; he was still struggling to remove the blindfold.

"I-Isaac?" Ron said, looking at him, "W-what happened in there?"

"It's a... it's a long story," Isaac said, the adrenaline wearing off now.

Ron hugged Ginny close to him, as if afraid that if he didn't she'd disappear again.

"Let's... let's go to Professor McGonagall's office," Isaac said. He'd explain there.

It had been a teary reunion when Mr and Mrs Weasley enveloped both of their children in a bone-breaking hug.

They had avoided all talk of the Basilisk so far, but the way Ron and Ginny shot Isaac fearful looks every so often, told him that he'd have to bring it up eventually.

Dumbledore's reverie about Tom Riddle brought the topic up.

"S-so it's dead?" Mrs Weasley asked tearily, "T-the B-B- Snake, it's dead?"

Isaac stood as still as a statue as Ron and Ginny turned to face Isaac.

"Well..." Isaac said slowly, "No..."

All the adults looked at Isaac in shock.

"Explain," Dumbledore said softly, the twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"Well," Isaac took a breather, "I got into the main chamber where Riddle was draining Ginny of her life so that he could live, he revealed himself as Voldemort..." shudders from everyone except Isaac and Dumbledore, "... before he summoned Serpens..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Her... name is Serpens..." Isaac said, "After the stars," he held up a hand to point awkwardly at the ceiling.

Everyone stared at him for a few more moments before he continued.

"Well, I didn't really know how to fight a Basilisk so I kept talking to her. Riddle tried to get a word in a couple of times before Serpens killed him," Isaac said.

Dumbledore leant back in the chair he had summoned.

"Regardless of the Basilisk's state of health, Ms Weasley's own must take precedence as of now," he sent the Weasleys, bar Ron, to the hospital wing along with Professor McGonagall. He told her to tell the kitchen staff to prepare a feast.

After inquiring about Lockhart's state of mind he told Ron to take him to the wing as well.

He let out a sigh.

"You have left me in a very difficult position," he said as he leant forward.

"Professor?" Isaac said slowly.

Quicker than Isaac would have thought, Professor Dumbledore picked his wand up off the desk and pointed it at Isaac.

"Imperio,"

Isaac barely reacted. Time seemed to have slowed down.

He could see the small puff of light sparkle on the end of the wand.

The blue of Dumbledore's eyes seemed cold, harsh even. Like ice.

A strong wave of static washed over them.

Isaac could barely hear or think as he saw Dumbledore's body get lifted into the air by something.

Something that looked like a tentacle made of condensed smoke or ink.

Isaac followed the tentacle back to the source.

Slenderman was standing in the corner of the room. His hands limp at his side but unrelenting waves of agonising static radiated off him as he lifted Dumbledore clean out of the chair and to the join where the ceiling met the wall.

" **Don't. Attack. My. Proxy,"** he said, leaving a pause between each word as he dropped Dumbledore to the ground.

Isaac got up and leapt over to the corner where Slenderman stood.

Dumbledore backed into the other corner of the room, his entire face filled with horror and fear as he looked at the two.

He continued to back up until he met another pair of legs.

"Shhh," a voice said and he looked up.

A pair of pure golden eyes that danced and shone with macabre glee met his own.

His breath had been gasped stutters until that point and he found himself unable to breath.

The Puppeteer spun golden thread around the aged wizards head and body before Dumbledore collapsed on the ground.

Isaac slowly walked over to where the old man lay.

"Is... is he dead?" Isaac asked.

"Nah," Teer said, stepping over him to take Isaac by the shoulders and give him a quick once over, "He'll sleep, for now," he sighed.

He could tell that Teer really wanted to kill the old bastard.

" **He is unfortunately significant in this world,"** Slenderman said, **"The Puppeteer will alter his memory so that we were never here... and find a solution for the Basilisk problem while you're at it,"** he instructed Teer.

After a minute or two, Teer found something.

"Alright," he said, his string still waving around Dumbledore, "According to the Magical Ministry's rules, the Basilisk is allowed to live since it's technically an endangered species but I've got a better idea.

He sent the Gingers and the deputy head to the hospital wing, right? Well, I'll nip down there quickly; change _their_ memories as well so that everyone thinks that the Phoenix that Bastard-Beard here has in his office brought the sword and that talking hat to Isaac in the chamber. I'll have them think that Isaac managed to stab her in the mouth with the sword. I'll add the memory to you too so you can stick to the story," he said to Isaac.

"But first, what do you want to do about the Basilisk, mate?" he asked Isaac.

"W-what?" Isaac said.

" **From your story, the serpent is now under your control. What do you wish to do with her?"** Slenderman said, leaving Isaac to wonder how long he'd been here.

Isaac thought for a moment before Teer interrupted again.

"I got an idea," he said, "I can get Beard-o to do a little hocus-pocus on her and get her about the size of a middle-aged Boa, blind her and neutralise her venom permanently. Or, at least that's the way the... holy crap these guys are half useless," Teer got distracted as he found a few of Dumbledore's memories.

" **Puppeteer,"** Slenderman said.

"Hold on, found the court case for when Toby adopted Specs," Teer said with a smile at Isaac's huff. Ben was really the only one who could call him that and not annoy him.

After letting Teer laugh for a bit at 'Thalmann' taking over the Wizengamot meeting he changed Dumbledore's memory and left Isaac with Slenderman so he could do the same to the others.

" **I will allow you to keep her..."** Slenderman said and Isaac let out a sigh of relief.

" **... but she will have to go through the procedure that The Puppeteer found,"**

Isaac thought for a few moments.

"Can I... can I ask her about it first?" he asked Slendy.

" **Of course,"** Slenderman said as he laid a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

Another wave of static passed over and Isaac found himself back in the Chamber of Secrets.

"W-what? Oh," Isaac said as he remembered that Slendy could get around wherever he wanted, not needing to use the Slender-port system.

Serpens was curled around the pillars and, after a few moments of them talking with Isaac acting as translator, she agreed to the conditions laid out bySlenderman if she was to come with Isaac.

After collecting Teer and Dumbledore, Teer made him cast the spells that shrunk Serpens down to the size of a Boa Constrictor, destroy the venom sacs in her mouth so she could no longer produce the toxin and blind her eyes.

Isaac felt sorry for Serpens as she hissed in discomfort from the spells.

When Teer, and by extension Dumbledore, was finished Isaac crouched down to Serpens' side.

To his surprise, Serpens looked up at him. Her eyes no longer deadly but a duller shade of the yellow they once were.

"I may have found an alternative spell to use," Teer said smugly, "Since we're the only ones who know she's still alive, what's the harm in letting her see?"

$"I can sssee,"$ Serpens hissed, curling around Isaac's arm as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

Another wave of static brought them back to Professor McGonagall's office where they deposited Dumbledore back in the chair.

Isaac carefully handed Serpens to Teer; the serpent wrapped itself around his arms and lay across the back of his neck.

Isaac snickered at her protests of how cold he was and Teer released Dumbledore from his hold and then Slenderman disappeared, Serpens and Teer in tow.

Isaac sat through the many days until the term ended and he was able to go home.

The reunion at the train station was what really snapped him out of the slight funk that had come from the night after the Chamber incident when Ben had visited, bringing with him Slendy's findings about Dumbledore, along with memories that Teer had found when he had been controlling the man.

Isaac had vehemently avoided the old man's eye after that night; the closest he would look would be a point just above his shoulder and no closer than that to his eyes.

Toby, Masky, and the others had stepped up their game in teaching Isaac how to protect himself after that.

Though they had to deal with the shock of his latest pet first.

Serpens now residing in the Mansion had been a fairly interesting change.

Liu was the one to take over feeding duties for her whenever Isaac was away since he had once done work experience in a reptile store, before it all.

Sally would join in with that sometimes. She would, on occasion, be allowed to throw the mice that they started getting at her so Serpens would catch them mid-air with a swift and powerful strike before they hit the ground.

Hedwig didn't seem to treat the large serpent as a friend, as she did the other animals in the Mansion, but the two had a sort of accords. Neither would hunt the other since it would displease Isaac and they would share the meals that the forest provided on occasion.

Serpens also adopted Hedwig's idea of using Smile as a portable heater and would often curl under or upon the dog when they were in the same room.

L.J had immediately introduced Kalakuta to her when he found out about Serpens, and Isaac would dissolve in a fit of giggles at the flirtatious comments that Kalakuta would make to Serpens.

After a couple of days, Isaac had to be brought up on a few of the more...

 _Intimate_ parts of life after asking a bunch of questions in relation to the conversations that Kalakuta and Serpens would have.

(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)

Author note.

And we're done.

So, I hope you all enjoyed this.

Unfortunately, in the main story Isaac (Harry) will not be keeping the Basilisk and the only times that there will be a change in that aspect will be on this side project.

I'm still open to ideas, though not many have been put forward and I'm planning on something else as well.

When the time comes, despite it being a long way away, I will have the version of Isaac's snapping that would be released to the world on this side story.

The main story will have the actual events but the chapter posted here will contain how the story would be altered when released to the masses in the fic.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next one,

SteamGeek01.

CreepyPastas in this fic.

Ticci Toby – Kastoway.

Masky / Hoodie / The Operator – Marble Hornets.

Eyeless Jack – Kiki H.

Laughing Jack – Snuffbomb.

Jeff the Killer – BanninK.

Ben Drowned – Jadusable.

Sally – Kiki H.

Slenderman – Victor Surge.

Smile dog – God knows.

Puppeteer – Still no idea.

Bloody Painter – Delucat.

Kagekao – GingaAkam.

Homicidal Liu – Vampirenote13. No idea if that's right, but it's what I found.


	5. Chapter 5, The So Late 10k View Special

Brother in terms: Extras.

4, _The Incredibly late 10k view special._

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word" –** Slender Speech.

#Word# - Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks

if words are being spoken at the same time as they appear on-screen.

~Word~ - Written words.

$Word$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games, franchises or shows mentioned in this fic.

Author notes,

I know, this thing is late as hell.

I'm working on the next milestone one as we speak as well as the next chapter of the main story.

I have no idea if what happens in this chapter will happen in the actual fic or not so... enjoy this for what it is.

So, as per, I need to give you a little info about this;

1, happens pretty much straight after the end of 'Goblet of Fire'.

2, possible spoilers for what I may do, as I mentioned before, I'm still deciding.

3, if you don't like male / male-centric works of fiction then this is not for you.

4, no smut, I'm saying this now, I am not going to write anything of the sort!

Anyway, enjoy.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Ben was worried.

And that was putting it lightly.

Slenderman had told them to be patient, but that did nothing to ease the worry that he felt for the raven-haired teenager sitting alone in his room.

He sighed as he drifted through the cyberspace that was his domain towards the screen that would be his exit.

Isaac had gotten back from Hogwarts a few days ago and he had just finished his fourth-year.

This year had been a shitstorm.

First Isaac had been dragged into a tournament against his will.

Ron had turned into an ass for a good portion of the year and Isaac still wasn't sure they were on good terms.

He had had to fight a Dragon, nearly drowned saving Ron during the second task, and at the end of the tournament he had had to navigate a practical murder-maze.

Then he had seen a fellow student murdered in cold blood purely because he was there by the man who had sold his parents out to their murderer, and Isaac's would have been killer.

To make things worse the man had then taken Isaac's blood to use in a ritual to bring the man who had killed Isaac's parent, Lord Voldemort, back.

Isaac had been left with a jagged scar roughly three inches long on the inner of his right arm, just above his wrist.

Isaac had nearly bled out that night and he had somehow managed to beat Voldemort long enough in a duel to get himself and Cedric Diggory's body back to Hogwarts.

From what Toby had told him the Ministry of Magic in Britain was denying the return of Voldemort and Slendy had told them that there seemed to be a minor smear campaign forming in the Daily Prophet against Dumbledore and Isaac.

The second that Isaac had set foot inside the door E.J had dragged him into the infirmary and after that, it had taken another day for Isaac to say a single thing, the hollow look in his eyes had hurt Ben more than he had thought possible.

Slendy told them all to give him time.

Toby had asked the question that they had been fearing, but Slenderman said that he hadn't been lost and Ben felt the weight in his chest lift a little.

Toby still took food up to Isaac's room but the door never opened if someone was there.

Everything electrical had also been turned off, and unplugged, so Ben had no way of watching him.

Teer had tried to sneak in once or twice but something was keeping him out.

Ben smiled at the memory of helping Isaac set up a sigil that he had learned in school that he had modified to keep Teer and L.J out. They had set it up after his third-year, before his godfather had made his way to town.

"Hey Isaac, sorry I'm late," Ben said to the closed door.

It had become a habit now where he found himself sitting outside the locked room and talking to the door. He didn't know if Isaac was listening but Ben kept coming there anyway.

He had been busy earlier and he would normally come up when everyone was eating dinner to talk, as well as in the morning and around lunch.

"Things have been a little dull around here without you,"

"E.J's head's healed up now. Remember how I told you that Toby knocked him flat on his ass yesterday?" he said with a small chuckle that turned into a sigh.

"Please say something," he asked quietly.

The door stood fast.

"You haven't said anything since you got back and I…" he leaned forward until his head was brushing the wood of the door.

The door stood fast.

"I miss you Specs," he whispered.

A latch clicked.

Ben sat up, stumbling to his feet as the door opened slowly.

Isaac was standing by the window, looking out over the moonlight trees.

The only indication that he was something other than a mannequin was that he swayed gently from side to side as he breathed.

Ben didn't say anything as he moved closer to Isaac.

He was a little taller than Isaac was right now, long ago when Isaac first got there he had decided to keep his glamour on all the time so that he looked somewhat like someone from his age group.

The habit had stuck despite Isaac going off to… that school.

Ben hated the place for everything that Isaac had gone through.

He stood next to Isaac as the two of them looked out of the window.

"They refuse to accept that he's back now," Isaac said softly, his voice cracking a little from lack of use.

Ben relaxed as Isaac spoke. Not because of the words, but because hearing his voice lifted a small weight from his chest.

"What are you gonna do?" Ben asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Kill the bastard," Isaac said, "After everything he's done… I want to be the one to do it,"

Ben nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Well, if there's anyone who could do it," he said, worried that he might send Isaac back into whatever he had been in the prior days.

"Yeah," Isaac said with a soft smile, nudging Ben in the arm with his elbow.

Ben jumped a little bit, the patch of skin on his arm where Isaac had bumped him tingled and he blamed it on how cold Isaac was right now.

"You know how you're gonna kill him?" Ben asked, genuinely curious about how Isaac would do it.

He had watched sometimes as Isaac sparred with the others. He was a sort of 'Jack of all Trades' when it came to fighting and L.J totally didn't have another bet going on about how Isaac would kill people.

"Guess you'll have to find out later," Isaac said with a soft smile at Ben.

"No fair," Ben huffed, fighting the small blush on his cheeks, and Isaac laughed a little harder this time.

Ben felt something press into his chest as Isaac laughed.

It was an elevating feeling. He felt like nothing could go wrong now.

"C'mon, it might be late but I'm pretty sure that there's some grub in the fridge if you're

hungry," Ben said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Yeah, food sounds good," Isaac said, looking away from the window and smiling at Ben.

The elevating feeling returned.

"C'mon," Ben said, leading Isaac out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

A search through the cupboards and fridge revealed a bag of popcorn so they shoved it in the microwave and waited.

Once the popcorn was ready Isaac shook some salt into the bag and spun it around a bit to mix it in.

After that the two of them claimed a seat on the couch and Ben took command of the TV.

Settling on a movie for the two of them to watch Isaac dragged down a blanket and threw it over the two of them.

He tossed the remote onto the table so that he could eat the popcorn and laid back on the couch.

"That medicine cabinet is _so_ intimating," Isaac snorted at the lingering shot while someone downed some pill.

"Yeah, they really know how to build suspense in new and intriguing ways," Ben said sarcastically.

The medicine cabinet closed to reveal Freddy and both Ben and Isaac cried, "Oh, what a shock,"

The two of them laughed as they fell into each other.

The elevating feeling soared again and Ben fought back yet another blush.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Isaac doing the same.

"I'm sorry," Isaac said abruptly, sobering up.

"What?" Ben asked, pausing the movie while Isaac spoke.

"I've been a little out of it lately," Isaac said, "I could hear you outside the door, but I couldn't bring myself to open it,"

The blush returned as Ben thought about some of the things he had had one-sided conversations to the door about.

"You were mourning," Ben said softly, "It doesn't matter,"

"It does," Isaac said, locking eyes with Ben, "I should have been open and told you guys about what happened earlier and…"

"What happened to your arm?" Ben cut him off.

Isaac had wave his hand in the air as he spoke and something on it had caught Ben's attention.

The rest of Isaac's face paled while the blush in his cheeks grew as Ben snatched his hand and examined it.

"Isaac, what happened?" Ben said in horror as he looked at the now permanent, fading red, scar that stood out on the pale skin.

"Didn't Slendy tell you guys what happened?" Isaac said quietly, shivering slightly as Ben's fingers ghosted over his hand and around the mar on his skin.

Ben started shaking.

"He did, but... but I thought it was just a prick, a small cut," he said angrily, "Not them trying to cut your arm in two!"

Isaac took a shuddering breathe and told Ben what happened.

When he had finished Ben pulled Isaac into a tight hug.

"It... it wasn't your fault," he said, his voice breaking a little as he felt his shoulder dampen with Isaac's silent tears.

"Everyone says that..." Isaac said shakily, "And... I know it wasn't, but... I can't... can't shake the feeling that I should have done something more..."

Ben, reluctantly, pushed himself away from Isaac and held him at by the shoulders at arm's length.

"Everyone feels that way at some point," he said, "Everyone here has gone through the 'what if?' stage and... I know it's hard," Ben said, meeting Isaac's eyes, "But eventually you'll come to terms with it. And you know that I... _we're_ here for you," Ben said.

Isaac smiled sadly but nodded none the less.

"Sorry about your shirt," he mumbled, pointing to the dark patch to the right of Ben's head.

"Eh, you feel that bad, buy me another," Ben said, flicking a piece of popcorn at Isaac.

Isaac snorted and threw it back.

Ben started throwing more at a time and soon there was a mini-war going off with popcorn flung everywhere.

There were a few more pieces of popcorn left in the bowl and they both reached for them, pushing each other away as they tried to get the last pieces.

They fell off the couch, the blanket wrapping around them both as they laughed. The bowl fell with them and rocked on its bottom away from them.

"You did that on purpose!" Ben accused as the blanket pressed him closer to Isaac.

"Did not!" Isaac said, laughing slightly.

"Did too, you little..." he broke off in grumbles.

Isaac snorted in laughter and knocked Ben's arm away with his shoulder so his head hit the blanket on the floor.

"OI!" Ben laughed before trying to hit Isaac in the shoulder as payback.

He couldn't move his arm because it was still stuck under Isaac's back. Isaac's were wrapped loosely around his waist and he tugged Ben a little closer.

"C'mon then, how you gonna do it?" Ben asked eagerly as he leaned in.

"Do what?" Isaac asked.

"Kill the bald fucker!" Ben said, holding the hand that wasn't trapped beneath Isaac's back up, "What else would I be talking about?"

"Urgh," Isaac groaned, "I do not want to be thinking about him right now. It's kinda off-putting,"

"Why? C'mon man, spill the de..."

Ben was cut off by Isaac.

He hadn't spoken, not a single word, but he had closed the gap between them and captured Ben's lips with his own.

Ben's eyes went wide for a moment before closing them and leaning forward into it, dropping his hand to Isaac's shoulder to hold him steady.

Everything else in the world seemed to melt away at that moment, the tv seemed to get quieter, the creaks and other sounds of the Mansion faded away, as if nothing mattered except the two on the floor.

Eventually, Isaac broke the kiss, settling his head in the crook of Ben's neck and shoulder.

"I've missed you," he murmured into the fabric.

"Missed you too, Specs," Ben said, drawing him closer.

The two of them lay there for a bit, enjoying the warmth of each other.

"Ben," Isaac said after a few moments.

"Mhm," Ben mumbled into his hair.

"The floor's cold isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

The two of them laughed and tried to get up from their tangled state on the ground, falling over each other twice, before wrapping themselves back up on the couch and curling into each other's sides and simply enjoying each other's company.

"Ben?" Isaac asked softly after a few moments of them getting comfortable together on the couch.

"Yeah?" Ben said as he replaced the bowl of popcorn between them.

"Can... can I see you?" Isaac asked hesitantly.

"You can, just turn your head to the side,"

Isaac huffed in laughter.

"No, not like that," he said, taking Ben's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Can I see _you_?" Isaac asked again, "No glamours, not hiding anything, just you?"

Ben looked at Isaac, dropping his eyes to their clasped hands and closing them slowly.

He let out a slow breath and Isaac was about to start apologising for upsetting him when Ben changed.

He grew a little shorter, a fair few more freckles appeared. He still looked around fourteen but could have been a year either way.

His hair got a little brighter and his clothing changed to look more like the tunic and sash that Link wore in the Zelda franchise and it was cut and torn in a few places.

Red streaks, blood, ran down his cheeks from his eyes and disappeared under his chin.

Cuffs materialised around his wrists, old and broken chains lay in a few links before ending as if they had been snapped off.

Ben let out a small sigh and opened his eyes.

Where there should have been white was instead black and his iris' were a deep red.

Isaac couldn't help the slight hitching of his breath as he looked into the red eyes.

But whereas Voldemort's eyes held only malice, cruelty, and depravity; Ben's were warmer. Isaac felt like he was looking at small rubies on a midnight canvas.

They made him feel safe.

Ben dropped his gaze back to their hands and Isaac tilted his head up and placed another chaste kiss on his lips.

"You're gorgeous," he murmured against them as Ben smiled and deepened the kiss.

After breaking the kiss Isaac pulled Ben closer to him and the two of them settled down on the couch to watch the rest of the movie.

The next morning Toby walked down, stifling a silent yawn with his hand as he walked past the two on the couch to go to the kitchen.

"Morning Ben, morning Isaac," he said to the two.

"Morning," Isaac said back.

Toby yawned and shuffled past the two and out the room.

Isaac held up three fingers.

He dropped one.

He dropped the second.

Toby skidded back into the room and threw himself at Isaac.

Unfortunately however his foot caught the forgotten bowl of popcorn and he disappeared behind the couch.

"You okay?" Isaac asked as Ben was too busy falling onto Isaac in laughter.

"Are you?" Toby asked, his head popping up like a dazed 'whack-a-mole'.

"Yeah, better anyway," Isaac said, giving Ben's hand a squeeze under the blanket.

Toby pulled himself up and shook Isaac by the shoulder.

"I'll go sort breakfast," Toby said, smiling at his little brother and leaving. He slid on the bowl again but didn't fall over this time.

"I'll go give him a hand, pancakes sound good?" said Isaac as he stood up.

"Yeah, have we even got mix?" Ben asked, wrapping himself in more of the blankets.

"Eh, it's early, if we don't I'll make a quick trip to town," he said, kissing Ben's cheek before he left the room.

Ben smiled at Isaac before turning back to the tv to channel surf.

"Took you two long enough,"

Liu was walking down the stairs, tying the cord of his dressing gown as he descended the stairs.

"Oh shut up!" Ben said as Liu sat down, "With how you and Toby danced around each other for a year, you have no place to talk,"

"Shut up," Liu grumbled after a moment and settled in to watch what Ben had put on.

"Getting pancake mix!" Isaac said as he walked past to go get a jacket.

"Ok," Ben said.

"Hey Liu," Isaac said as he went back upstairs.

"Hey Isaac," Liu called after him.

As Isaac climbed the stairs he passed E.J.

"Oh, heey," E.J said with a smirk, drawing the word out as he walked past them to the kitchen.

"What's up with..." Ben asked and Liu answered before he could finish.

"Well... last night he headed down for a drink," Liu said and Ben started blushing furiously, "He didn't say what he saw, but I can make a fairly good idea on what it was," he finished with a smirk of his own.

"... and bananas, and chocolate chips, and strawberries..." Sally listed off excitedly, swinging off one of Isaac's arms.

"Yes," he said as he laughed, "Yes to all,"

At that point Toby came back through with a mug of coffee and a can of juice, tossing Isaac his jacket as he passed, with L.J and Masky.

Sally started dragging Isaac to hurry up, nearly pulling him over as a result.

"Careful, Sally," Liu called after them, "You don't want to break Ben's new boyfriend just as we got him back!"

"Oh, Ben's got a boyfriend?" Toby said, sitting down next to Liu and giving him the coffee, "Who? Have we met him?"

"It's me!" Isaac called quickly before shutting the door.

As they two of them hurried down the path they could see Sally dancing around happily, the prospect of Isaac being back and pancakes overwhelming her.

"Oh," Toby said, taking a drink of the can.

Liu held up three fingers.

He dropped one.

He dropped another.

Just as he dropped the third Toby spat his drink out over the table.

"WHAT!"

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

End notes.

Yes, I know, kinda short but I'm ridiculously late with this and I wanted to get it over and done with so I can go onto other EXTRAS chapters.

I feel like this was pretty good though, kinda fun and again, I have no idea if I'll follow through with any of this in the actual story.

Well, I know one or two things that I will definitely be doing, but you'll have to wait to find out.

Thank you to;

Neverland And Dreamshade who first brought this ship up.

Sweet Smilie who was the ONLY person to suggest something for me to write when I asked for suggestions.

You two were the ones that brought up a possible relationship with there two so it fits to give credit where it's due.

Thanks for reading, till the next one,

SteamGeek01.

Creepypastas in this fic.

Masky / Hoodie / The Operator – Marble Hornets.

Eyeless Jack – Kiki H.

Laughing Jack – Snuffbomb.

Jeff the Killer – BanninK.

Ben Drowned – Jadusable.

Sally – Kiki H.

Slenderman – Victor Surge.

Smile dog – God knows.

Puppeteer – BleedingHeartworks.

Bloody Painter – Delucat.

Kagekao – GingaAkam.

Homicidal Liu – Vampirenote13.


	6. Chapter 6, Werewolf

Brother in Arms: Extras.

6, _Werewolf._

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word" –** Slender Speech.

#Word# - Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks

if words are being spoken at the same time as they appear on-screen.

~Word~ - Written words.

$Word$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games, franchises or shows mentioned in this fic.

Author notes.

Right then, another chapter prompted by TheMarpasChappers.

So, as you can probably tell by the name of this chapter, it is a Werewolf based chapter.

Specifically, what would happen if Isaac became a Werewolf?

Right, so, a little bit about this chapter.

1, Takes place just after the third year.

2, Will not happen in the main fic.

3, When Isaac is bored DO NOT LET HIM NEAR JEFF!

4, I started writing this before I added a few characters into the main story so there might be a few faces missing.

5, I like them too much so it's happening in the main story, the 10k special chapter will now be canon to the fic. DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE ONES THAT DON'T READ THIS SIDE STORY.

6, I'm going to use this to try out some ideas that I may or may not use in the main story, just because it's here doesn't mean that I will definitely use it in the story.

Right, I think I'll need to send DP a cake or something after they're done checking this over.

Seriously, how long did this thing go to? It was just supposed to be something small... how the hell did it snowball this big?

So, DP, any passing comments on this beachball of a kidney stone that I have passed.

You don't need to send me a cake SG… you being my friend is the only reward I need.

Thank you, I can't really bake anyway… maybe a cheesecake at most.

Anyway, enjoy,

SteamGeek01.

Additional note 17/09/2018.

So I got bored and decided to read through this chapter again.

I found a few typos that didn't get picked up by me or DP, so now I'm going through it again... I thought I was done with this thing, but it keeps dragging me back in...

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Ark.

Isaac threw the ball at the wall, catching it as it bounced back off the floor.

Isaac threw the ball at the wall, catching it as it bounced back off the floor.

Isaac threw the ball at the wall, catching it as it bounced back off the floor.

He let out a loud sigh.

"B-B-B-B-B-Bored!" he moaned.

He had finished all the homework that he had gotten for the holiday the day before last and yesterday Ben had helped him with setting up runes that he had found in the Hogwarts Library doing homework for 'Ancient Runes' that would give him a little more privacy.

The runes were originally designed to prevent anyone apparating into a location but Isaac found a book that allowed you to alter them to prevent appearing inside by means other than the door or another way inside.

Amusingly, the centre rune to complete the process had to be a cross drawn in the absolute middle of the room, with each point of the cross facing a corner of the room, and encased within a circle drawn over itself three times.

But now it was pretty much just him in the Mansion.

Ben was away in the digi-space somewhere, Jeff was downstairs somewhere, Masky had left to go shopping with Liu and E.J.

Everyone else was out 'working'.

He thought back to the year that had passed.

He had been taught by a freaking Werewolf for a year!

He still couldn't get over how cool that was. He knew that he probably shouldn't be thinking of it like that, but he couldn't help but think that it made Professor Lupin all that much cooler.

He sighed again as he threw the ball.

He looked out at the moon.

It was just beginning to appear in the sky and a thought came to him.

He quickly opened the laptop that Ben had gotten him for his last Birthday and searched up a few things.

After finding what he was looking for he hurried downstairs to find Jeff.

"Are you insane?" Jeff said humorously.

"C'mon!" Isaac nearly pleaded, "I'm bored, I can tell you are too, so why not?"

"Because going to kill a fucking _werewolf_ sounds dangerous, stupid... and kinda fun," he admitted, "... and you're going whether or not I am," he sighed, he had been around the kid long enough to know when he was going to do something.

The best he could do is make sure that he doesn't get himself killed.

"Let me grab my hoodie," he grumbled as Isaac tore past him to grab his own hoodie.

By the time they got to the door, Isaac was giddy with excitement.

"Just keep a lookout," Jeff said as the two of them walked through the treeline and out near a place where Isaac had found reports of monthly animal attacks and disturbances that coincided with the full moon.

Isaac nodded, a wide grin on his face.

After a couple of hours of searching, they were empty-handed.

"SHIT!" Jeff said suddenly, turning and walking away, "I forgot to... what the hell happened?"

"What?" Isaac asked, pausing and looking at Jeff.

"I... I walked over there, and then I felt like I had forgotten something..." Jeff said, taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah," he said, tapping his foot and looking slightly anxious, "Here,"

"What, why are you... repelling charms!" Isaac said, realising what was going on.

"The Leaky Cauldron has them so Muggles don't see it, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade has them so Muggles can't get there by accident, you can't even see Hogwarts normally. That's what you're feeling!" he exclaimed.

"So it's magic-doohickey that's making me feel like this?" he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "Right, let's go!" he growled.

"What'd you do?" Isaac asked as the two of them set off towards where Jeff was feeling the urge to not be there.

"Focused. No one, or thing, tells me what to do when I want to do it so I might take a swing or two at something since I'm focusing on being pissed off," Jeff explained.

As soon as he had said that he detached a limb from a nearby tree with a single swipe and snarl with one of his knives.

A few moments later Jeff staggered in surprise.

"It's gone, the feeling, it's gone," he said, looking around.

"We must be through the barrier," Isaac whispered, "We must be getting close," it was hard to keep the excitement out of his voice.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Back at the Mansion.

"Guy's! We're back! If you want grub then come get it!" Masky shouted.

The t.v was on, rippling as Ben climbed out.

"Food! Glorious food!" he sang as he ruffled in the bags and found a few cans of soda.

"You know where Jeff and Isaac are?" Masky asked, picking up the other bags and carrying them to the kitchen where Liu and E.J were re-stocking the cupboards and fridge.

"No, Isaac was on his laptop a few hours ago, I'll go see what he was looking up," Ben said, setting the can down and sticking his arm in the t.v.

"Just looking up some animal disturbances... and lunar charts for the dates," Ben said with a shrug.

He turned back to face Masky when he froze.

"Didn't he say that his teacher for last year was a werewolf?" he asked, hoping that what he thought was happening wasn't happening.

"Yeah, why? You don't think he'd..." Masky left the question hanging.

"And if he brought it up with Jeff..." Ben added on.

"Shit!" Masky said, turning and running to the forest to find Slenderman.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Northern Minnesota.

"You hear anything?" Jeff asked quietly as the two of them walked further into the forest.

"Nothing," Isaac whispered back.

A few moments later they came to a sort of sunken clearing, the forest sloped downwards through a few thickets that acted as a natural fence.

"Think we should go down?" Isaac asked.

Jeff shook his head, listening to the creaks of the forest and the wind whistling through the trees, "We go down there we get caged in, sides are too steep to get out quickly, bushes hide what's down there, let's just go, "He turned around, tugging at Isaac's arm to get him to try and leave.

"MOVE!" Isaac yelled, shoving Jeff sharply out of the way as something large and hairy barged past them, knocking Isaac into the clearing with it.

"ISAAC!" Jeff yelled as he scrambled to his feet and picked up his knives before jumping down after them.

As he found his footing on the ground the werewolf threw Isaac away from him and crouched down.

The thing turned and snarled at Jeff as he landed, Isaac lay a few feet behind the thing.

There was blood.

"COME AND GET IT FUCKER!" Jeff yelled out, turning the knife in his hand as the werewolf howled and darted towards him.

Jeff ducked and rolled away, bringing the knife up and slashing the beast's torso as he dodged.

The werewolf roared in pain, fresh blood running down its chest.

"BRING IT!" Jeff roared back, determined to keep its focus on him.

The werewolf reared on its legs, spittle flying from its maw as it charged again.

This time Jeff ducked and pushed under it, slicing its chest again.

The werewolf quickly turned and swiped at Jeff but he rolled on the ground before jumping back up and crouching low.

The werewolf charged again, ducking its head as it tried to bite at Jeff, but he had jumped. He landed on the werewolf's head and pushed it into a large stone that he himself had nearly hit when he rolled.

Quickly, while the werewolf was dazed, Jeff took his other knife from the sheath Isaac had sent him for Christmas past and drove the two knives into the spot where the werewolf's head met its neck.

The thing howled in pain, warm blood running down it's back and over Jeff's hands, before slumping forward.

Only pitiful growls and whimpers came from it now as it slowly bled out.

Jeff panted heavily, looking at his kill as it turned back into a weather-worn man that lay there. His filthy hair in matted tangles of the same colour as the beast's fur.

"Isaac!" he panted, dropping the knives and hurrying to where Isaac lay on the ground. A small pool of blood was forming around the unmoving teen.

"Shit!" Jeff swore as large gashes from where the beast's claws had torn at Isaac bled steadily.

"C'mon you fucker!" Jeff growled as he tore off his hoodie and pressed it against the wounds, "You die and I'll get one of your fucking useless sorcerer pals to resurrect you so I can kill you myself!"

A large amount of static filled the air.

"HELP ME!" Jeff shouted at the tall and thin form of Slenderman.

A second wave of static washed over him as Slendy disappeared, leaving him alone with Isaac.

Isaac's breathing was starting to rattle and there was a thin trail of blood was dripping down the side of his mouth.

"FUCK!" Jeff growled again as a third wave washed over them.

"Keep the pressure on it!" E.J commanded him as he dropped to Isaac's other side, Masky not far behind him grabbed Jeff's hoodie and let him move away so that he wouldn't get in the way.

Jeff staggered backwards, falling against another large stone.

 **"What happened?"** Slenderman asked in surprisingly soft tones.

"He..." Jeff swallowed, "He came down, he was bored, he had looked up a bunch of places he thought that a Werewolf might be,"

Jeff paused to swallow again, "He would've gone anyway, even if I tried to stop him," Slenderman nodded.

 **"He can be irritatingly stubborn sometimes,"** he agreed.

After a minute of silence from Jeff E.J called over to say that they were ready to move Isaac; a sling, and splint, tied around his arm. His hoodie had been cut open so that they could get at the gashes underneath.

Slenderman nodded and 'ported them to the Mansion.

The body of the man was found a few days later by a group of hitchhikers going a new path that they had never done before because they always seemed to have forgotten to do something whenever they had gone there before.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Mansion.

Toby paced around the small circle that the ground floor made, passing the living room to the kitchen through the dining room and to the corridor on the other side that led to the training rooms before looping back and bringing him to the infirmary.

Smile and Eris' heads followed him whenever he passed through the living room.

As he approached the door for the third time Masky stepped out and he hurried forward.

"Let him rest," Masky said, handing Toby Isaac's bloody jumper.

"Is he..." Toby started but his voice was caught in his throat.

"He'll live," Masky said and Toby sighed in relief.

Masky watched as Toby walked off.

Jeff hadn't left his room since they had gotten back and told Toby what had happened.

Toby had looked ready to punch Jeff in the face again when he first saw him but at Slenderman's prompting (being restrained in his chair by a tentacle) waited until Jeff told him everything.

After it had been confirmed by The Puppeteer Toby walked over to Jeff, looked him directly in the eye, before he had latched onto Jeff and hugged him tightly.

To their surprise Jeff didn't even growl, he just looked blankly at Toby as he awkwardly hugged him back.

Slenderman watched this going on before he sensed something he hadn't expected to and turned to look out the window in what could almost be called surprise.

He ported away without another word.

He re-appeared in a shaded part of the forest where the Mansion now resided after relocating last year.

A dirty and weary man was trudging through the forest, just outside the area where he had moved his forest too.

 **"Stop,"** he commanded.

The man did stop.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice a little raw.

 **"A friend... Grim,"** Slenderman said and from his position in the trees, he saw the man in tattered grey robes stand a little straighter.

"How did you... who are you?" he called out, "If you know who I am then why haven't you attacked me? Not complaining, I'm innocent after all..."

 **"Your innocence, or lack thereof, does not concern me,"** Slenderman said, stepping out from behind the tree a little, his face still covered.

The man in filthy robes looked up at him.

"Pretty tall fella, aren't you," he said, "What do you want?"

 **"Bluntly, to inform you of your true place in this world,"** Slenderman said, stepping out from behind the trees and slowly walking towards him.

The man gave a small gasp of shock and fell over onto his back, sitting up and shuffling away.

 **"However, right now, there is a more urgent matter,"** Slenderman said, easily reaching the fallen man in less than three strides, **"Your old godson needs you, Sirius Black,"**

Toby watched as Slenderman walked out of the forest, just behind a man who looked like he was in good need of a bath and spa day.

The man limped slightly as he walked into the house.

Before he could say anything Slenderman spoke.

 **"You are not permitted to enter the infirmary until you have cleaned up,"** Slenderman said and, to Toby's surprise and impressing him slightly, the man spun and glared at Slenderman.

"You've just told me that my godson is in a critical condition and you expect me to take a bath!" he growled at Slenderman.

 **"Yes,"** Slenderman said, placing a single finger on the man's head and the man disappeared.

Slenderman had sent him to the upstairs bathroom.

Toby looked at the spot where the man had been.

'Godson? Didn't know that anyone here had a godfather. Who was he talking about, only Isa-a...' Toby stood a little straighter.

"S-Slendy... who w-was that?"

 **"Sirius Black,"** Slenderman told him, **"The only inmate to ever escape the wizarding prison Azkaban and the lost Orbitor,"**

Toby did a double take.

"H-he's the Grim?" Toby looked up at the ceiling.

 **"He will not be taking Isaac away,"** Slenderman said and Toby breathed a little easier, **"Do you remember what Isaac said in his letters?"**

"Yeah," Toby said, "Sirius Black, the dude that had broken out of Azkaban might be after him, Black broke in on Halloween, Black is innocent and didn't betray his parents, turns out it was his friend Ron's rat Scabbers, who is actually Pettigrew," Toby listed the main points of the letters.

 **"Yes, do you remember what Isaac wrote in specifics about him?"**

"Yeah, a friend of his parents since their first-year, along with his Professor, Lupin,"

 **"Yes, Professor Lupin is key here,"** Slenderman said, **"Remus Lupin was turned into a werewolf rather young in his life, according to Ben's conversations with Isaac, and so Mr Black has had rather a lot of experience with those afflicted,"** Slenderman elaborated at Toby's confused looks.

Now, however, Toby looked pale. Which was saying something since his skin tones were dulled and borderline grey on good days.

"So..." Toby swallowed nervously, "So, is Is... Isaac a..."

"Yeah," E.J said, leaning against the wall of the corridor to the infirmary, "If the... disease is transferred through bites, then... yeah,"

His shirt was stained with blood and a surgical mask was pulled down on his chin.

Toby sat down and leant against clasped hands.

"What do we do to help him?" Toby said, looking at Slenderman.

 **"Well, for starters we increase the number of locks on the basement door for when it is the full moon,"** Slenderman said.

Toby let out a sigh. He had been worried that Slenderman said that it would be hopeless and... he refused to think about... _that_ solution.

 **"Other than that we look into a type of medication in the Wizarding world,"**

"They have a cure?" Toby asked hopefully.

 **"No,"** Toby slumped slightly, **"They have a temporary relief that must be taken regularly for two days prior the full moon that will allow Isaac to retain his mental faculties during the transformation,"**

A few moments of silence passed. The only change was that E.J had gone to clean himself up and Slenderman had gone to give Sirius a change of clothes and explain what being the Grim was.

"Hey," Liu said softly and Toby jumped. He hadn't heard him come in.

"Hi..." Toby said quietly.

Liu sat down next to Toby.

"He'll be ok," Liu said, tilting his head to the side to look at Toby.

"Yeah..." Toby said.

They sat in silence again.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about going back to that school," Toby said, "He won't want to go if there's a chance that he'll hurt someone, but he won't want to leave his friends either..."

Liu mulled this over.

"You'll have to talk with him about it, yeah, but when his letter comes... I'd send a reply saying that, due to an incident, Isaac has to stay home for a while to recuperate and make a decision," Liu suggested.

"Yeah..." Toby said.

Liu nodded.

"I'm gonna go get a..."

"Stay?" Toby cut him off.

"Yeah," Liu said with a sad smile, placing a hand on Toby's shoulder, "I'll stay,"

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Isaac opened his eyes, shutting them quickly from the intense lights overhead.

His groan of discomfort alerted E.J that he was awake.

"Hey, don't sit up, stay down," he told him. If he sat up then he would disturb the bandages on his side and the wounds would probably re-open if he tried to move.

Isaac looked around through squinted eyes until E.J handed him his glasses.

"Bit cold," Isaac muttered when E.J asked how he was feeling, "Little light headed from the smell,"

"What smell?" E.J asked him.

Isaac winced a little as he shifted in the bed.

"Just... the smell," he waved a hand in the air, "The painkillers, the erm... antibiotics, those wipes you use..." E.J glanced down at the mildly dusty surfaces, "Whatever you're eating, just... the smells," Isaac finished, scratching an itch on his head.

It was at that point that Isaac realised there was also a bandage covering the back-left of his head. There was also, if the feeling was anything to go by, only a few rows of bandages covering his chest.

"Can I get a shirt?" Isaac muttered, goosebumps appearing as he realised how cold it was in the room. It was quite odd for him to feel this cold, normally he felt a little too hot most of the time.

"Not yet, gonna have to stay that way until I finish checking these," E.J said as he slowly unwound the bandage.

"What the?" E.J said, gently pressing the scar tissue on Isaac's side.

The wounds should have started bleeding gently, not look months old.

There were a couple of rows of indents along the upper edge of Isaac's chest on the left. The ones on top slightly longer as that had been where the upper jaw of the beast had gripped him.

His head started to hurt so he dropped back into his normal sight of colourblind tones.

"What is it?" Isaac asked, "What happened? I dragged Jeff off to find a..." Isaac cut himself off and he sunk into the pillow.

He sat upright, E.J grabbing him to steady him as he nearly fell over from moving too fast.

"Easy! Easy," E.J said, shoving him gently back so that he sat with his back against the pillow, "You've been out for two days, sit still,"

"Is Jeff ok? I made him go with me, it wasn't his fault..." Isaac said quickly, struggling against E.J's arms.

"Sit down before I sedate your ass!" E.J growled and Isaac stopped struggling.

"We know," E.J said, "Jeff's still holed in his room but he's fine. Teer did a little memory diving on him to find out what happened," E.J told him.

Isaac let out a sigh of relief before raising a hand and feeling the marks in his side.

"Am... Am I..." he asked, unable to complete the sentence.

"We think so," E.J said and Isaac shrunk back in his bed, "Masky and Hoodie are putting the final touches on the basement and... oh don't panic!" E.J said with a scoff, "You're only going down there on the full moons so you don't go Hammer films on our asses,"

Isaac gave a hollow chuckle, but he still sounded worried.

"You'll be fine," E.J said, "You feeling up to some visitors?" E.J asked, tossing him a shirt.

"Yeah, could I get a drink first though, thank you," Isaac said as before he had finished E.J had already turned around with a glass of water.

"I'll go see who's waiting," E.J said, "Then we can get to the latest in Toby gossip," E.J said with a smirk and leaving a confused Isaac alone in the room.

"ISAAC!" Ben pretty much shouted as he ran into the room and nearly tackled Isaac in a hug.

He did slow down a little before latching onto him but it still knocked a little wind out of him.

'Junk food...' Isaac thought as Ben hugged him, 'Something... burnt? Static?'

A few seconds later, heralded by the sounds of fast running, Toby ran into the room, skidding and landing on another bed.

"ISAAC!" he yelled happily and Isaac's lungs had all the air pushed out of them for the second time.

"Easy!" E.J said as Isaac started coughing, "I don't want to have to cut him open to fix his ribs,"

'Smoke... ash... waffles... sharpening oil...'

Toby and Isaac couldn't help the laugh that escaped them as Toby let him go and sat next to Ben on the opposite bed.

Isaac opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

It looked like Toby was going through the same thing too.

Ben looked between the two and sighed.

"Look, you're not in the dog-house with this," he said and Isaac slowly turned to look at him, "And you're barking up the wrong tree if you think you're in trouble. Accidents happen, and you know that we're not gonna drive you to a forest in the middle of nowhere and ditch you,"

"Really?" Isaac deadpanned.

"Yes, you know that L.J's going to be hounding you with more puns than you could shake a stick at,"

Toby hit Ben on the back of his head.

"Stop it," Toby said but he was also smiling.

"C'mon," Ben said, throwing Isaac a cheesy grin, "Throw me a bone here,"

Isaac groaned.

"That was the best you could come up with, really?" Isaac said, putting on a pained expression.

"Like you could do better," Ben said, knocking Isaac's bed with his foot.

At that point came a soft knocking at the door.

'… wet dog?'

Sirius cleared his throat as he looked at the four in the room, his eyes settling on Isaac.

"Hey," he said weakly.

"Sirius?" Isaac said, "What are you doing here?" he glanced around at E.J who was in his de-glamoured state.

"Isaac," E.J said, wheeling around in his chair, "Meet the lost Orbitor,"

"Wait, what?" Isaac said, looking between them all for an explanation.

"Remember how I told you about Slendy trying to find a missing Orbitor last year?" Ben said, "Well, you're gonna love this,"

Ben gestured with a flat hand at Sirius, "Specs, meet The Grim,"

Isaac's jaw dropped open.

"That was pretty much my reaction," Sirius said with a soft chuckle.

Sirius sat down on a chair at the foot of Isaac's bed and told him about what Slenderman had told him.

By the end, Isaac was looking at his godfather in shock.

"Hungry like the wolf," Ben sang off-key as Isaac's stomach grumbled.

Isaac growled at Ben as he started to realise just how hungry he was.

Later at dinner Isaac sat down and found that L.J had set down a pile of burgers for him, cooked for him under Sirius' instruction.

'Sugar... rotten flesh... used party poppers...' Isaac flinched from the stench that was soon overwhelmed by the smell of the plate that L.J had given him.

Ben slid an actual plate to Isaac and tipped the burgers onto an actual plate instead of the dog bowl L.J had put down.

"You need to eat," Sirius said, "Lost count of the times Moony ended up falling asleep right in the middle of class, he was that tired,"

Isaac couldn't help the small rise in the corner of his lips, though it never reached his eyes.

He did cheer up a little after throwing the dog bowl at L.J like a frisbee.

As everyone sidled into the room Isaac kept his head down and pretended that he didn't notice the glances that were shot his way.

He pretended he didn't notice how Helen sped up slightly when he passed behind him, 'Paint... drawing charcoal...'

Jeff walked in not long after that.

'Blood... blood... blood... blood... guitar polish...'

He didn't say anything to Isaac, nor to anyone else. He simply sat down and ate whatever was put in front of him.

'Dog fur...' and a few seconds later Smile was sniffing at his leg.

The large dog looked up at him before settling his head on Isaac's lap and Isaac dropped a hand to stroke him as he ate.

After dinner Isaac walked alone back to his room.

He had waved Toby away, saying that he was fine, and continued up the stairs by himself.

He sat by the window and watched the moon come up, fearing what might happen the next time it was full.

He hadn't shut the door properly and he heard it swing softly open.

'… blood...'

"Hey, Jeff," Isaac said, not turning around.

Jeff paused in the doorway.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Smelt you," Isaac said quietly, "Blood, by the way. Blood and that guitar polish you use,"

Jeff looked down at his hands and shrugged.

"Look, kid..."

"You don't need to say it," Isaac said quietly, "It's my fault that we were out there. I dragged you along... I would've gone alone if you hadn't come with me,"

Jeff looked around the room and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Regardless... you got hurt on my watch," Jeff said in a tone that said 'don't interrupt me', "I should've kept a better eye out and... and I'm... you know,"

"I said you didn't need to say it," Isaac said.

"Well when have I ever listened to anyone telling me what to do?" Jeff said and Isaac nearly laughed... nearly...

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Things progressed slowly over the month since Isaac had been bitten.

His Hogwarts letter had arrived and Toby had sent the reply saying that due to an unfortunate accident Isaac was needing time to stay home and recover.

They also added that the amount of painkillers he was on would make travel and staying in the castle a complete nightmare.

Isaac was a little sad to see Hedwig fly off with the notice that he would be unable to attend Hogwarts for a while.

It was also with a heavy heart that early on Isaac had to turn down Ron's offer to take him to the Quidditch World Cup that summer.

Ron had sent another letter, from his parents as well this time, that said that they could pop over and fix whatever was wrong.

Isaac wiped tears from his eyes since there was nothing any of them could do.

He was also a little afraid of how Ron might react when he thought back to how he had acted in the Shrieking Shack.

He sent the letter back saying not to bother, that he was enjoying spending time with his family.

Ron's letters started coming less often but Hermione kept in contact.

A couple of days after saying that he wasn't able to make it to the World Cup Slendy brought a newspaper from Britain's magical community in.

" **Seems that we have found the first glimpse of a silver lining,"** he said as he handed Isaac the enchanted newspaper.

A large skull with a twisting snake coming from the mouth was floating above a forest beneath the title ~SCENES OF TERROR AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP~

Isaac read the story with Ben leaning close enough that he might have been confused with an overgrown blond parrot.

"Dark wizards running unchecked, a national disgrace," Ben read, "Ministry blunders and what sounds like an evening with Jeff on a coffee high... sounds like you dodged a bullet there, Specs,"

Isaac nodded and wrote to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

He didn't get a reply.

That night he lay awake till the early hours of the morning feeling sick.

Then the next full moon came.

Toby had thrown the idea around of using the fact that the Earth orbits to try and have Isaac keep ahead of the moon by jumping timezones with Slendy's forest until it passed.

Sirius kicked that idea out the window with the tale of a wizard that tried that, apparating ahead of and behind the moon, he had ended up going mad enough to start tearing his limbs off in human form and ripped through his own rib cage.

He had been found sprawled out on the floor with half of his lungs hanging out of his chest.

Needless to say, Isaac didn't fancy that so on the day of the full moon he descended to the reinforced bunker.

They had talked about Sirius keeping him comfort but he threw that idea out too.

"The bond I'd built with Remus was over years," he said, nursing a bottle Masky had handed him, "We'd been friends for years and he'd gotten used to me. Someone not to hurt but even that wouldn't work if it was human-me and wolfy-him. Keeping him company as Padfoot only worked for the bond we'd built for years,"

He leant back in his chair.

"Even if... Isaac, knows it's me, the wolf won't," he took another drink, "It'd be suicide,"

And so Isaac found himself alone in the reinforced basement, watching the sun slowly set through bars on a window.

A soft pattering got closer and he turned to find Smile laying his head in his lap.

Isaac barely managed a smile as he lay down, threading his fingers through Smile's fur as he whined softly. Tears slowly leaking down his face as the pain started to build in the base of his spine.

Ben lay in his bed, screwing his eyes tight as the screams from the basement tore through the Mansion.

A few moments later the screams started to get distorted.

Howls, growls, and unearthly snarling started mingling with the screams. Replacing them entirely seconds later.

Then the roars filled the air and he pushed a pillow harder and harder on his face. Biting his tongue, trying to block it out, until he realised that something warm was dribbling down his throat.

He threw the pillow off his face, wincing at the blood clouding his taste, and sat up.

He brought a knee up to his chest and rested his arm upon it, pressing his mouth into the crook of his arm.

Something cold dripped onto his arm.

He opened his eyes and found spots of red.

He brought his hand to his face and brought away more red.

His glamour had disappeared.

He chuckled softly as he walked to the bathroom, let the warm water run over his hands, and wiped his fingers on a towel.

Snarls and yelps rose from the basement and his hands started shaking.

"He shouldn't have to go through this," a soft voice said in the doorway.

Ben looked over and saw Liu standing just inside the doorway.

"Thought you'd be keeping Toby company," Ben said, turning the tap off.

Liu had the decency to blush.

"He tore his pillows into pieces, came to get a brush and a couple of the spares," Liu said.

Ben nodded.

"Nothing changed?" Liu asked him.

Ben looked at him for a moment, before dropping his head and shaking it.

"Then the best thing you can do for him right now, is to be there for him," Liu said.

Ben grabbed the sink.

"He thinks he's fire," Ben said, looking into the porcelain bowl.

A couple of days after Isaac had sent his last letter to the Weasleys, Ben had tried to get Isaac to relax and play some games with him.

"He said that he's nothing better than a fire in a forest. That he's this force that destroys everything in its wake," Ben said, telling Liu what Isaac had said, "Death, destruction, nothing good to come from it,"

That moment of seeing Isaac so broken had given Ben the feeling that he had been stabbed in the chest.

"He... he blamed all the crap that happened at school on himself. For his parent's deaths. He even blamed himself for the deaths of his fuck-tardian relatives!"

Ben took in a shuddering breath.

"He said Toby should have just left him there to die,"

Ben was surprised when Liu spun him around and shook him by the shoulders.

"You fight for him!" Liu said, "You fight for him. Let him know you will stay by his side and you don't dare to let a day go by where he doesn't know that,"

Ben hiccuped and nodded.

"And tomorrow, you're going to be there when the door is opened, you're gonna sit with him when he's back in his room and then, when he's feeling better, you're gonna take him to that burger joint in town and have a nice bite to eat,"

Ben looked at Liu in surprise.

"I'm getting tired of listening to you pine so either you ask him the fuck out, or I duct tape the both of you to a couple of chairs and drag you two to that fucking place myself," Liu said, completely serious.

Ben nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," he said as he paused in the door.

"Good boy," Liu said, patting him on the top of his head.

"Knew I was missing one!" Ben said, pointing at Liu with a snap of his fingers.

Liu scoffed and shook his head before going to the supply cupboard and slinging a few pillows over his shoulder and grabbing a brush.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The next morning Isaac woke with a headache and a dull pain in a few of his joints and mildly cold.

A whine was all the warning he got before Smile started licking at his face.

"Gyah! I'm up! Off!" Isaac said, pushing Smile off.

Smile padded away for a few seconds before bounding back over, his glasses in his mouth.

"Thanks," Isaac said, rubbing Smile's neck.

As Isaac put them on a good portion of his vision was obscured by the crack in the left lens.

"Bugger," Isaac said, turning to Smile.

"Bugger!" Isaac said as when he looked down he found that his clothes had all but been torn and shredded during the night.

There were a few scratches on his body but none of them looked deep enough to scar.

Smile disappeared again for a few moments before re-appearing with a blanket in his mouth.

"Thanks," Isaac said, draping it around himself so everything was covered.

Smile allowed Isaac to use him as a leaning post as he stood up and kept close to him as Isaac walked up the stairs to the door.

Knocking on the door a few times he waited for someone to open it.

'… paint...'

A slider on the door opened for a second and Isaac saw Helen looking in.

The sounds of heavy bolts were thrown off the door and Helen stood aside to let Isaac pass.

"Hungry?" Helen asked Isaac as he watched him shuffle away.

"Never been there," Isaac said as he made his way down the corridor towards the living room.

He was kind of glad to see that there was no one in the living room as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Smile padded in softly ahead of him and Isaac closed the door after him.

Smile sat on the end bed with Hedwig hooting dolefully from her perch by the window.

After he had changed he sat on the bed for a minute, gently stroking Smile's fur after he padded closer, while he debated going downstairs.

The screen of his t.v. started flashing and a few seconds later Ben started crawling out of the screen.

"Morning," Ben said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Hi," Isaac said quietly, his throat was still a little sore.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked sitting next to him.

"Tired, a little numb," Isaac said, not moving.

Ben nodded.

"You keep Specs company?" Ben said, rubbing the underside of Smile's neck.

Smile whined softly as Ben turned to Isaac, "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a fair bit," Isaac said, his head listing side to side in his tired state.

"C'mon," Ben said, "Let's go get some burgers in town,"

Isaac shook his head, "Ben, I feel like if I walk anywhere, I'm going to pass out,"

Ben nodded, "Alright, you stay here, and I'll go nab us a couple of burgers," he said as he stood up and rubbed Smile's hair off him.

"I'll wait here," Isaac said.

"What do you want?" Ben asked as he opened the door.

Isaac closed his eyes as he thought.

"Lots,"

Ben smiled to himself and closed the door behind him and walked down to the stairs.

By the time that he had gotten back, and after wrangling the door open with his hands occupied by the bags of food, Isaac had fallen asleep on his bed.

His jaw was open slightly and Smile was curled up with his head across his legs.

"Let him sleep for a bit," Ben turned and found Sirius standing there, "He's going to be out like a light for the rest of the day,"

"Mmmm, food," Isaac moaned slowly, rising from the bed like a zombie.

"Or not," Sirius muttered as Ben put the bags of food on the bed.

"Here," Ben said, holding out a bag with a few BBQ burgers to Isaac.

Isaac groaned his thanks as Ben offered Sirius another bag with a few other burgers but he turned it down.

"Nah, just came up to see how he was doing, Slendy needs me to chum him on something," Sirius said.

"Take care, if it doesn't seem like he's listening that means he either is... or isn't..." Isaac said, his mood rising as he tore into the burger.

Sirius smiled and patted the door frame before closing the door on the two of them.

"So, Specs," Ben said, wiping some coleslaw from his chin, "Feeling better,"

Isaac's cheeks were stuffed full so he nodded, the edges of his mouth curling upwards ever so slightly for his first true smile in weeks.

Smile, tired of not getting attention, stuck his head into the bag and came out with another wrapped burger.

It took Isaac and Ben a few moments to get him to drop it so he wouldn't choke on the wrapping.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

England.

A tired and greying man walked down the pathway to his remote little cottage.

He pointed his wand at the door and heard the click of the lock and pushed the door open.

He flicked his wand and the lights in the room came on.

After kicking off his shoes he walked through to the kitchen and placed an old copper kettle on the stove.

He wandered back to the living room.

 **"Good evening, Mr Lupin,"** a voice said and Remus Lupin pointed his wand at the figure sitting in one of the two living room chairs that he had.

The suited man's back was facing him and, from what Remus could see, the man was incredibly tall. Long legs were laid out and crossed towards the empty fireplace. Matching long arms were folded with hands clasped on his lap.

The man's dark hair seemed to have grown to be naturally pulled back and sharp cheekbones above hollow cheeks could be seen from where he was standing.

 **"Please, sit down,"** the man invited, gesturing at the other chair.

"Who are you?" Remus asked the suited man, not moving or lowering his wand.

 **"That is not of importance right now,"** the man said, **"However..."**

"Considering you've broken into my home, are sitting in my chair, and haven't apologised for any of that, I'd say it _is_ of importance," Remus said calmly.

 **"I can see why Isaac spoke highly of you,"** the man said, resting his bony hands on the armrests.

"Isaac... Isaac Rogers?"

 **"Yes,"** the man said, standing up.

Remus had been right to think the man was tall, he had to bend forward to avoid hitting his head off the ceiling.

 **"My name is Samuel Thalmann,"** the man said, **"And I have two matters of varying seriousness that require your aid,"**

Remus immediately started to worry about Isaac, his best friend's son.

"Is Isaac alright?" he asked.

 **"No,"** Remus' heart sunk, **"But the first matter might be better sorted first,"**

"What?" Remus asked, anxious to know what was wrong with Isaac.

 **"Him,"** Thalmann said, pointing at a lump of black fur that he hadn't noticed. It was curled up in front of the fireplace as if warming despite the fact that the ashes were cold, and the grate empty.

Thalmann elegantly kicked the pile of fur in the side, eliciting a yelp.

 **"Wake up,"**

Remus took a step back as Sirius transformed back into himself.

"No need to kick me that hard!" he grumbled as he wiped down his, definitely an improvement from the rags of Azkaban he had been wearing before, clothes.

 **"I have a hound that I can no longer house,"** Thalmann said, **"He is continuously getting into fights with the other..."**

"They started them," Sirius interjected from the other seat.

 **"Jeff is a teenager and you are just plain immature,"**

Sirius crossed his arms, and legs, and pouted.

 **"Would you perhaps be able to house him?"** Thalmann asked Remus.

"Maybe, once I get him a flea collar," Remus said.

"Oi! I do not have fleas!" Sirius said. Just as he got an itch on the end of his nose.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend of many years and turned back to Thalmann. He had almost forgotten about why he was worried.

"Now, what happened to Isaac?" Remus asked, finally putting his wand away.

Thalmann and Sirius' attitude both seemed to shift slightly.

 **"There... there was an incident... with a Lycanthrope,"** Thalmann said slowly.

Remus felt like the world was shifting away from his feet.

"No," he moaned softly, "No, I... I..."

"No, Moony, no," Sirius said, hurrying over to his falling friend, "No, it wasn't you,"

Remus breathed a little easier but Sirius could tell that if he wasn't holding him up then he would slump to the floor again so he walked him over to the chair and sat him down.

"W-what happened?" Remus asked shakily as the kettle whistled.

 **"Would you kindly go make tea,"** Thalmann said to Sirius, handing him a bag of high-end tea bags.

Sirius snatched the bag from him and grumbled all the way to the kitchen.

 **"Two sugars, no milk thank you,"** Thalmann said to the mumbling man.

"What happened?" Remus asked hoarsely.

Thalmann told Remus the version of the story that they had agreed on.

 **"Isaac and two others staying with us, Jeff and Timothy, were walking back from where they were camping a little ways into a forest near where we live. It was late at night and their tent hadn't been checked properly, so when it started raining, there was no stopping the leaks. They grabbed their bags and headed back, deciding to get everything else the next day or when the rain eased off.**

 **As they were walking back Isaac noticed something charging them, pushed the others out of the way, and took the brunt off the attack.**

 **Jeff managed to kill it with some cooking utensils that were in the bag he had picked up as Timothy had been knocked out by the Lycan charging past them.**

 **We were unsure whether or not that Isaac had been..."**

"Infected," Remus said bitterly.

 **"Yes, however after the full moon last night it was confirmed,"** Thalmann finished.

Thalmann had sat back down when talking and was looking at Remus with hands clasped in his lap.

 **"My knowledge with Lycanthropy is not as... developed as yours might be,"** Thalmann said, **"So, I am offering a quid-pro-quo,"** Thalmann sat up a little straighter, **"If you agree to help us with helping Isaac through this to the best of your abilities, then I will see to you having better accommodations, as well as a more sustainable income,"**

Remus shook his head.

"You don't have to do that, I would be helping him regardless..." Remus let out a small huff of laughter.

"It's erm..." Remus muttered at Thalmann's curious expression, "An old memory.

When... Isaac had just been born it had taken a week for Lily and James to trick me into holding him. Lily hid him in a cupboard she was cleaning and when James was talking to me she asked me to hold something and dumped him in my arms, sticking charm on the blanket and all,"

Thalmann let out a small chuckle.

"I tried to get them to take him back but they said they would... after they took a few nice pictures and after he fell asleep. Took him an hour and a half, he kept playing with my jumper and gumming it," Remus smiled at the memory of the simpler times.

True they had gone into hiding, and there was a war on, but they had all had each other.

 **"You will be taking what I offer you, regardless of your disposition, if so only to shut Sirius up from his inevitable whining,"**

"Oi!" Sirius said, bringing a small tray with the cups of tea with him.

 **"Thank you,"** Thalmann said as he picked up the cup of tea.

Remus took his cup with slightly shaking hands and took a sip. Taking comfort in the hot drink as it ran down his throat.

Sirius looked around, huffed, and sat down on the floor on crossed legs.

 **"So, Mr Lupin, do we have a deal?"** Thalmann asked, offering his hand.

"Remus," he said with a smile as he shook the offered hand.

 **"I know, Sally believes that I keep ice in my pockets to make them that cold,"** Thalmann said as Remus hugged the cup with his hands, **"Filled one of my suit's pockets with it one day so I wouldn't have to,"**

Remus did end up being a miracle with Isaac.

They'd made a plan to meet up at the burger place in town once a week and an extra meeting on the day before the full moon.

After a couple of weeks, Isaac had managed to convince one of his friends, Ben, to come along to one of their meetings.

"You must be Mr Lupin?" the blonde haired boy said.

"Remus, please, and you must be Ben," he said, pushing out the chairs opposite him with his foot for the two boys to sit down on, "Isaac's talked about you before,"

The two sat down opposite them and waited for the queue to shorten a bit before ordering.

"So, Spe..." Ben broke off in a small cough, "Isaac hasn't told us much about what goes on here?"

Remus smiled.

"Well, mainly I just tell him about things that his Father got up to when we were younger,"

"Really, cos he's said that you got up to a fair bit,"

Remus smiled some more as he bit into one of his chips before telling Ben a few of the things that they had gone over with Isaac during a few of their other meetings.

By the time that the queue was short enough, Ben left to go order his and Isaac's burgers.

"So," Remus said, taking a sip of his drink, "How long have you liked him?"

Isaac seemed to choke on his tongue and turned beet red.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Isaac stammered.

"You have your Father's patented 'I'm sitting next to hottest person in the room, back off bitches' face on," Remus smirked, remembering the times that James had looked like that when he had been sitting next to Lily, "And you with him is the first time I've actually seen you get anywhere close to a smile,"

Isaac turned a deeper shade of red.

"So I take it that you haven't talked to him about it?" Remus said and Isaac shook his head.

"I... I can't," Isaac admitted softly.

"Why?" Remus asked, leaning forward a little so they could talk quieter and not be overheard.

"I just... I can't, Remus, it... this..." Isaac said, dropping off into silence.

Remus leaned back and sighed.

"I told you that it took a week for me to hold you, yes?" he asked and Isaac nodded, "Well, did I tell you why?"

Isaac shook his head.

"I felt like it would have been wrong. I was, and still am, a monster. To hold something so young, so pure in life, it would have felt like I was defiling your family," Remus told him, "Do you know what your Mother did when I told her that, trying to get her to take you off me?"

"No," Isaac said quietly.

"She hit me over the head with a book, called me an idiot, and told me to 'Man up and hold the damn baby, you wuss!' I think I still have the lump," he said, running a hand over the back of his head.

Isaac let out the briefest snort of laughter that Remus had ever heard and traced a finger gently over the scar on the side of his head.

It was just behind his left ear and ran down to his jawline, a jagged slash where one of the werewolf's claws had cut him.

"I don't know if he even thinks the same," Isaac said, playing with his sleeve.

"Considering that he keeps glancing at you, don't look," Remus said when Isaac made to turn, "As tactless as James," he muttered, "But he keeps glancing at you, when you walked in he was pretty much pressed at your side, and I've seen the way that he looks at you, and you at him,"

Remus smiled at the, once again, deep red Isaac.

"I think you'll be fine,"

At that point, Ben came back with the burgers and Isaac squeaked at his sudden appearance.

"You look like L.J force-fed you a jalapeño," Ben said as he slid the tray to Isaac.

Isaac responded by mutely eating a few chips.

"So, L.J, he's the infamous prankster that Isaac's mentioned?" Remus asked Ben.

The three of them spent the rest of the hour talking about the tricks that Isaac had played on the others and at Hogwarts.

"So that's why Filch was screaming about all of his brooms trying to kill him," Remus said and Isaac grinned sheepishly.

Isaac had been a little uncomfortable talking about the series of pranks he had pulled in his second year but Remus shared his opinion of Lockhart being an over-opinionated buffoon that wouldn't know how to screw in a lightbulb and soon Isaac felt no problem going into detail about what he did to that moron.

Remus softly applauded the frogspawn and hair dye and told them of the time that they placed containers of flour in all the toilets so that when they flushed the user was coated in the mush.

"No one ever did catch us for pulling off that one," Remus said, "Of course... it did help that Sirius and James forgot which of the ones were safe and then got themselves caught in the mess as well,"

Ben snorted into his drink as Remus checked his watch.

"Got to get back," he grumbled, packing his things onto the tray.

Isaac's almost-smile dropped.

This meeting had been an extra one before the full moon the next day.

To make things worse the full moon fell on his birthday.

"Hey," Remus said, rummaging through his coat, "You remember what I said," Remus winked and nodded his head towards Ben.

Isaac turned deep red again.

"Well, it's been wonderful meeting you," Remus said, holding his hand out and shaking Ben's.

"You too," Ben said meekly.

Remus pulled on his coat.

"Oh. Can't take this with me," he said, pulling out a package from his pocket, "Happy birthday, Isaac," Remus handed him the package, "From me and Snuffles,"

Isaac couldn't help but let the edges of his mouth lift back up to another almost smile again.

Last week Remus had told him that when he had been mumbling things as a baby he couldn't say Sirius' name and kept calling him 'Suffls'.

Remus gripped him by the shoulder, offered one last smile, and walked out.

A few seconds later, once he had passed out of sight and down an alley, the sound of a car backfiring echoed down the street.

"So why were you trying to turn into a tomato earlier?" Ben asked him, wiping up some excess sauce with some chips.

Isaac responded with turning red again.

"N-nothing," Isaac said slowly.

Ben looked at him, confusion clearly evident upon his face, but he let it go and they finished their meal before heading back to the Mansion.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)** **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The next day was more subdued than ones in the past.

Isaac was too tired to go out so they stayed inside that day and had a multi-player gaming tournament. They got all the t.v. screens in the Mansion and rigged them together into one massive screen.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ben said as E.J left to do something for Slendy.

He did a quick headcount.

"We have enough for Human vs Not!" Ben said, clapping his hands.

"Well," Ben said, looking at Isaac, "If we bend the rules a little,"

Isaac sighed, "Well, why not?" he asked.

"Alright," Ben cheered and queued up the next game.

The two teams ended up losing track of time; the competition getting fiercer as L.J 'subtly' started a few secret bets with Masky, Jeff, Hoodie, Liu, and Toby.

It was when Jeff 'accidentally' bumped into Sally that Ben had an idea.

As Jeff 'tripped' and nearly grabbed Sally's shoulder to steady himself she phased so that she couldn't be affected by anything solid.

Jeff's arm went through her and he did end up falling over.

'You forget she's a ghost sometimes,' he thought with a silent huff of laughter, 'Hell I forget that I'm a ghost some... times...'

An idea came to him.

A particularly stupid idea that any sane person would abandon the second they thought of it.

Ben, however, did not have the luxury of being wholly sane.

At ten Slendy put an end to the games and Isaac squared his shoulders, gave Sally one last hug, and walked down into the basement.

Ben climbed back into the t.v. screens and waited.

Slowly, everyone milled out of the room until it was just Masky, Liu, and Toby.

"How's the search for the... Wolfspain Potion?" Liu asked uncertainty.

"Wolfsbane," Masky told him, "And not well. The guys that Slender's sent me to boil down to one of three guys,"

Masky took a sip of his beer.

"They're either not skilled enough," he counted them off with a finger each, "Think having to brew for Werewolves is beneath them, nearly broke one prick's nose after he said that anyone bitten deserved it and worse, or greedy extortionists,"

"Give me the address of the second," Toby said.

"He is, unfortunately for him, living in a hotel somewhere due to the fact that something blocked his fireplace and caused his house to burn down," Masky said, offering a pleased-looking Toby a bottle.

Toby looked at the bottle with distaste before shaking his head, "Nah, sworn off the stuff,"

"Sorry," Masky said, almost apologetically, putting the bottle down on the floor and out of sight.

Ben sat, unseen, behind the screen as he rubbed his temple and tried to will them to go to bed.

After an hour the three of them finally left and, after making sure that there was no one else downstairs, silently climbed out of the screen when Isaac's screams turned to howls again.

He crawled out onto the floor from the lowest screen, they had decided to clean up the t.v's tomorrow and quietly walked towards the basement door.

There was a heavy beam across the doors and then a fair few locks securing it and the door in place.

He could almost feel the air around it hum slightly from whatever wards Slendy had placed there to help reinforce it.

He could hear the snarls below as he closed his eyes and, after a few moments since it had been years since he had done it properly, phased out.

He looked down at his now mildly transparent hands and body before testing to see if he could get through the door.

He shivered as he had forgotten how weird the feeling of walking through things was and walked through the door.

He crouched down and looked through the railings into the moonlit basement.

He carefully, and silently, went down one of the old steps; wincing slightly at the faint creaking noise.

Something large and furry dashed across the room, skidding to a halt across the floor.

Ben, despite not needing to breathe in this form, gasped.

He relaxed slightly as he saw it was just Smile.

Then a large object shot out and collided with Smile and the two rolled around in a playful, though fairly aggressive, manner of fighting.

Eris came bounding out of the shadows too and yapped happily as she pounced on the werewolf that was crouched down close to the floor on all fours, her two tongues lolling happily.

Ben watched carefully from his perch on the stairs.

It was hard to believe that Isaac was this hulking beast before him.

The werewolf's fur was as black as the sky in the dead of night, a few torn scraps of clothing hung off him in tatters from where he had burst out. The clothes in the corner showed that Isaac had stripped to just a vest and his boxers before the transformation began.

His eyes were a darker shade of the green that he knew, changed from the emerald they once had been to a shade that they might have found deep in Slendy's forest.

Ben couldn't help but think that the colour was relaxing to him; though any of the warmth that Isaac normally held there had disappeared completely from them and they were... inhumanely blank.

Ben carefully dropped down to the next step and werewolf-Isaac turned to look at him.

Smile and Eris turned as well as Isaac let out a low growl, his ears flattening down on his head, and his lips curling back in a dangerous snarl.

Isaac looked feral, the dark glint in his eyes and the way that his claws curled on the concrete floor, scratching into them and leaving new lines to join the many others that he had created over the past nights, as he prepared to leap almost shocked Ben enough that he phased back into a solid form.

He managed to keep himself phased as Isaac charged him, spit flying as his snarl changed to a low roar.

Ben moved back as a claw swung through the gap in the railing and he saw just how deadly they looked, he could almost _feel_ how it must have felt for Isaac to have been cut by them, as he looked at the gouges in the step from where the claw had hit.

Smile barked and grabbed Isaac's tail in his mouth, pulling down hard on it, as he gave Ben a look that plainly read 'You idiot'.

Isaac turned to bark at his attacked and growled at Smile, baring his claws and teeth.

Smile stood his ground, growling as fierce as he could as Isaac snapped at where he would have been had he not have just vanished.

Smile re-appeared behind him and pounced on his back, digging his claws in and using him as a springboard to propel himself across the basement.

Isaac went after him as Eris slinked up the stairs and tried to nudge Ben out.

Her heads went through him as he was still phased out but he didn't move.

Eris growled lowly, getting his attention, and he shuffled back out through the door.

When he was back on the other side he shifted back into a solid form and rested his back against the wall.

Going between forms that breathed and didn't have to left him, and anyone else who could do it, often left you feeling winded. But Ben was having difficulty deciding if his heavy breathing was from the phasing or from what he had seen.

He knew that he had been awake for hours but he didn't remember when he ended up falling asleep, he didn't think it possible with the barks, growls, howls, and snarls echoing up, but he was awoken by Masky kicking him in the leg.

"Move it, you're blocking the corridor," Masky said, obviously still tired from just getting up.

Ben pulled his legs in to let him past and looked up at the door.

After a few minutes Isaac knocked on the other side of the door and he quickly sprang up to let him out; fumbling with a few of the latches and locks.

Before Isaac could take more than a step out Ben pulled him into a tight hug.

"If you're not going to let me go, then your gonna have to... you can carry me up," Isaac muttered, almost slurring, barely keeping his eyes open.

"I'm gonna have a pot of coffee ready for you from now on," Ben laughed softly.

"Isaac?"

A soft snore came from where Isaac's head was rested on his shoulder.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Ben said.

Isaac had fallen asleep standing up and using Ben as a leaning post.

"Masky!" Ben whisper-shouted to him as he left the kitchen, "MASKY! Help me!"

Masky took one look at him and started snickering.

"Wait here," he said, leaving Ben standing there with Isaac drooling slightly on his shoulder.

He returned a minute later with a camera.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Ben asked with a glare as Masky started snapping pictures.

"You'd regret it if I didn't," Masky said with a smirk, pocketing the camera and holding Isaac to let Ben out, "Hold it," Masky said.

Before Ben could ask why Masky had pulled him with one arm and lifted Isaac onto his back.

"He did say you'd have to carry him up," Masky said with a smirk, patting him on the head, and leaving with Ben glaring at him before carefully shifting Isaac a little and carrying him up the stairs.

Ben managed to knock Isaac's bedroom door open and shuffled inside before he lost his footing and fell.

Luckily, for Isaac, he had Ben to break his fall.

Meanwhile Ben only had the carpeting on the floor.

Ben groaned as Isaac landed on top of him.

He groaned again for a different reason as Isaac let out another gentle snore.

'How the hell can you sleep through THAT?' he thought as he started crawling out from under him.

He managed to wriggle out from under Isaac before lifting him bridal style and carrying him to the bed.

He fell a little again as he managed to get Isaac onto the bed.

He panted, a little red in the face, as he got up.

But as he tried to walk away Isaac held onto him and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Gya-n!" Ben yelped as Isaac rolled over so that he was trapped underneath.

He tried to worm his way out again but Isaac held on tight.

With another sigh he resigned himself to his fate and...

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Toby went to check up on his little brother about an hour later.

He opened the door quietly, remembering how tired he had been the first time, and walked in.

He stared, slightly open-jawed, at the sight of Isaac curled up across Ben's side while Ben had his arms wrapped protectively around Isaac as the two slept peacefully.

He slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

"He ok?" Liu asked, coming around the corner from the stairs.

"Erm..." Toby said, pointing at the door.

"Why what's...?" Liu trailed off as he poked his head in the doorway.

"Bout time they did something about it," Liu said, closing the door again and leaving the two to sleep.

"Wai... wha..." Toby tried asking, unable to form complete sentences.

"C'mon," Liu said, pulling him towards Toby's room, "Let me explain the expansion pack of the responsibilities that an elder brother has when their younger sibling starts dating," he said, closing the door.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Isaac woke slowly, his pillow moving up and down in rhythm to his own calm breathing.

He moaned slightly as he curled further into the warmth, not wanting to wake just yet.

The arm wrapped around the upper of his back tightened instinctively and pulled him closer.

Isaac sighed and felt a small smile appear on his face as...

"GYAH!" Isaac yelped as he threw himself off the bed.

Ben groaned at getting woken up and slouched forward.

"Morning," Ben said, rolling his shoulders as he did so.

"M-morning... what?" Isaac started.

"You were so out of it that you fell asleep when we were hugging," Ben told him, "Masky has pictures,"

"Ok," Isaac said slowly, "But why..."

"He dumped you on my back and I carried you up," Ben went on, "When I put you down on the bed you pulled me with you, and I think that you can guess the rest,"

Isaac nodded, blushing furiously.

"Well, now that you're up," Ben said, getting out of the bed himself, "Want to go get some burgers?"

"Y-yeah," Isaac said, getting over the shock that had come with waking up, "Er, everyone else already there?"

Ben shook his head, "I was more... thinking that it would... just be me and you?" he said, seemingly unable to keep still.

"Oh," Isaac said, "Erm... Ben..."

"If you go into your 'I'm a destructive flame' monologue again then I'm going to get annoyed and make more cheesy puns," Ben warned him.

Isaac sighed, "Ben... I can't,"

"You can, and..."

"No, you don't..." Isaac said, cutting Ben off, "Ben, I'm a monster, and..."

"You live with a homicidal, child killing, clown; an eyeless cannibal," Ben listed, "A pasty-faced killer who carved a Glasgow smile on themselves; two ghosts; two hellhounds; plus six odd other mass murderers; and a tall, faceless, entity that's probably been around since man discovered fire!" Ben wasn't sure at which point he had started shouting, "And you think _you're_ the monster. Really?"

Isaac didn't meet his eyes.

Ben sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Look, Specs..."

The door burst open.

"FUCK IT!" Liu shouted, two rolls of duct tape on his arm and pulling two wheely chairs behind him.

"TEER! Knock 'em the fuck out!" he shouted at the grey-faced figure that floated in behind him. He was rubbing his ear the way that someone who had been pulled along by it would.

Teer looked at the two and shrugged.

"Sorry," he said and raised his hand, his golden eyes flashed and...

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Isaac woke for a third time that day being rolled down the street.

He tried to move his hands and legs but found that they were strapped to the arms of the wheely-chair with a few wrappings of duct tape.

He tried to open his mouth but found that there was duct tape holding that closed too.

In front of him, he could see Ben's head bob up and down as he was still asleep. Liu was pulling his chair along, mumbling to himself as he did so.

Teer walked around from behind him and placed a hand gently on Ben's head, waking him up.

Ben shook his head before discovering that he was in the same predicament as Isaac and started wiggling his mouth to try and get the tape off.

Liu shoved Ben's chair through the doors of the burger place that they frequented and wheeled him over to a table and pushed him over to a free table for two.

Toby, who it turned out was pushing Isaac, pushed Isaac to the other side with an apologetic smile.

Teer was up at the till ordering them a couple of BBQ burgers and apologising for what was happening.

"Right," Liu said, leaning with his hands flat on the table, "Tired of hearing him whine about this..."

"I do not whine," Ben interjected, his voice extremely muffled by the tape.

"Point proven right there," Liu said and Ben scowled at him, "Isaac, _you_ might not have said anything to me, but that doesn't mean that I'm blind. Now," he said, standing back up, "You two have one hour to talk things over, and if you haven't by that time then we leave and come back after another hour,"

Toby shrugged meekly when Isaac and Ben looked at him for help.

"Don't look at me," he said, "You two got yourselves into this,"

Toby undid one of Isaac's arms while Liu did the same with Ben.

"Enjoy your burgers," Liu said, overly cheery with a wide smile and shook them by the shoulders, when Teer placed the tray down in front of them.

He sighed, all signs of emotion other than frustration melted from his face.

"I need a coffee," he grumbled as he, Teer, and Toby left.

Isaac looked at Ben, both of them incredibly red in the face.

"So..." Ben said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Isaac thought for a moment.

"Half tempted to sit here in silence just to spite them," Isaac said and Ben snorted in laughter.

"Well, to spiting your brother's A-hole boyfriend," Ben said, picking up his drink and holding it forward.

Isaac looked at his own drink hesitantly before picking it up bumping it against Ben's.

"And cursing his impressive his duct-taping abilities," Ben said, his other hand struggling in its bonds.

 **(X) 1 hour later (X)**

Liu and Toby walked back into the diner.

Ben and Isaac were facing opposite directions of each other. Isaac was strumming his fingers against his cheek.

"Did you guys even talk?" Liu said exasperatedly.

Neither of them moved or made a noise.

Liu sighed and walked to the till.

"Here," he said handing over a couple of notes, "Same again for them and give them the change,"

The cashier nodded and he turned back to the kitchen to place the order.

Liu shrugged at Toby as they walked down the street.

He had really thought that the two of them would have talked it out.

 **(X) Inside the diner (X)**

Ben watched as Liu and Toby left the diner.

"I can't believe that worked," he said.

Isaac almost started grinning in his hand.

"Reckon we could get him to pay for a third?" Isaac asked as he started laughing a bit at the look on Ben's face as he tried to get the tape off his other hand again.

Ben shook his head.

"He'll probably catch on with that one," Ben said, giving up again with the bond and returning to his food.

"Yeah," Isaac said as the burgers were brought over, "Want to know something else?" he asked Ben.

"What?" Ben asked through the chips in his mouth.

Isaac gave one last tug and his arm came free.

"Ta-da," he waved both of his freed arms in front of a grinning Ben.

When Toby and Liu came back they found the cashier watching over the two empty chairs and a small note written on a napkin with Liu's name on it.

Toby snorted and showed Liu the note.

All that was there was a drawing of a middle finger flipping him off.

 **(X) Scene Change (X)**

"You know, I'm surprised that we didn't take you here sooner," Ben said, leaning Isaac as he hugged his knees closer to his chest.

"I figured that I'd see it eventually," Isaac said to Ben.

He hesitated a second before putting the doggy bag containing their second burgers in his lap and placing the arm that had been holding them around Ben and holding him.

They were on a ferry and the sound of waves, though dampened by the chatter of children and tourists, was getting to Ben a little. The smell of salt and sweat was also making Isaac a little nauseous.

"You sure that you're ok?" Isaac asked.

Ben nodded, "I'll be fine, just... you're gonna have to help me off the ramp,"

Isaac nodded and stroked the arm that he was holding onto Ben with.

A few minutes later the ferry reached the port and Ben held tightly onto Isaac as they disembarked, his eyes closed, and walking forward with Isaac guiding him.

"Well, there she is," Isaac said as he led Ben away from the water edge where it would be quieter.

Ben breathed in and out, calming himself, before finally opening his eyes.

He and Isaac walked over to the base of the statue, looking up at the towering figure.

Ben hesitated a step so that he was in line with Isaac.

"Specs," he said, crossing his arms behind his head, "Welcome to Liberty Island,"

Isaac looked across to Ben and back up at the statue.

"Can see why so many come to see her," he said.

"Yep," Ben said, popping the 'p', "Mercy to the Franch for zee luvely statchu,"

Isaac laughed, his face cracking into his first true smile ever since the incident, "Your French accent is horrible,"

"Vat ken I say, I like to bootcher aksonts," Ben said, causing Isaac to laugh harder.

"Stop it," he said.

Ben gave Isaac a cheesy grin and twirled his phone in his hand.

"C'mon, gotta get the pictures in," Ben said as he started walking towards the statue.

Isaac hesitated for a second, the warmth of the smile hitting him fully now. He raised a hand to trace the edge of it across one of his cheeks before hurrying after Ben before he turned and noticed that he wasn't there.

They spent a good two hours on Liberty Island.

"Wear it?" Ben said.

"No," Isaac said.

"Please?" Ben pleaded, holding the shirt up.

Isaac sighed.

"Fine," he said, nabbing the shirt and walking into one of the bathrooms.

"Right, shopping in New York," Ben said, clapping his hands as Isaac made his way back to him, "Back on the god-damn boat,"

 **(X) Time Skip (X)**

Isaac and Ben managed to sneak back to the Mansion around half ten at night.

"Ok," Isaac said as they crouched down behind an upturned stump, "What do we do?"

"I have no idea," Ben said, "First time sneaking in past curfew,"

"Well... we never really had a curfew," Isaac pointed out.

"Yeah... Guess we didn't," he said with a smile.

Isaac glanced up and looked at the moon overhead.

"Y'know, I used to look at that thing and think it was comforting," he said, "It's odd that it still is, but it means more now,"

Ben scooted a little closer to Isaac.

"More how?"

Isaac glanced sideways at him before looking back up at the moon.

"I know that about once a month, it's gonna bring me pain," Isaac said, placing his hand on top of Ben's, "But it still calms me slightly. It has no control over the fact that I turn, but it still calms me,"

Ben tilted his head so that it rested on Isaac's shoulders.

"Want me to sneak inside through the t.v. and throw down a rope?" he asked.

Isaac shrugged, "Eh, why not?"

Three minutes later Ben was helping Isaac over the window ledge and pulling him into his room.

"Well, this was fun," Isaac said with a grin as he stumbled a bit.

"Yeah," Ben said, "Also, I checked in your room, Toby's waiting there,"

Isaac groaned slightly.

"Right, well, better get this over with," Isaac said.

Ben nodded.

"Oh!" he said, turning around on himself, "Take this," he said, holding his phone out, "Hide it in your sneaker or something 'cause how much do you wanna bet that Toby's undone everything with a screen in your room?"

"Fair point," Isaac said, tucking the phone into his sock.

Ben hesitated a moment, almost moving closer to Isaac, before he moved opened the door for him.

He stopped as when he glanced back at Isaac and saw that he was looking at him; an odd expression on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked him.

Isaac didn't say anything but took a step so that he was closer to Ben.

"Your glamour," Isaac said softly; raising a hand so that his fingers ghosted the side of Ben's face, his thumb just skimming the edge of Ben's lips.

Ben's eyes widened slightly as he realised that his glamour had faded when he exited the t.v. in his room. He hadn't replaced it.

Isaac closed the gap further so that their bodies might as well have been pressed against each other.

"You're gorgeous," Isaac said faintly, his breath ghosting on Ben's face as he leaned closer in, hesitating all of a second, before kissing him.

Ben curled a hand against his chest as he leaned into the kiss.

Too soon for either of their liking, the kiss ended and Isaac pressed his head against Ben's.

"I'll see you soon," Isaac said, reluctantly moving away and opening the door.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Toby sat on the end of Isaac's bed, fidgeting with the bands on his wrists that he wore to avoid accidentally opening a vein.

The door creaked open and Isaac walked in.

Toby sprang up and pulled Isaac into a hug.

Then he hit him on the back of his head and held him at arm's length.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked his little brother, "We got back to the restaurant and... ok, you did leave a note, but that was just to flip off Liu, nice one by the way, but there was nothing about where you two had gone and..."

Toby stopped as he caught sight of what Isaac was wearing.

"Well, that answers that," he said, "Did we really not take you there?"

Isaac looked down at the white shirt that Ben had gotten him. Ben had in turn gotten himself the hat equivalent.

The shirt had a cartoon of the Statue of Liberty next to the writing ~I visited Liberty Island and all I got was this shirt~

"No, never went before today," Isaac said.

Toby nodded.

"You realise that you're grounded, right?" Toby asked.

"Technically you never said what time we were to get back at," Isaac said.

"Then for not telling me where you were going and going A.W.O.L for..." he checked his watch, "Ten hours... what the hell did you get up too?" he said, realising how long Isaac and Ben had been away for.

"Well... an hour and a half taped to chairs in a diner, thanks; three hours at Liberty Island, including travel times; caught a movie, that was another couple of hours; and shopping around New York before we snuck back through the Slendy-port in Central Park," Isaac listed off.

"Huh," Toby said, "Sounds like you had fun,"

"Yeah," Isaac said.

"You can show me what you got the day after tomorrow," Toby said.

"Why then?" Isaac asked, sorting through his drawers for a clean pair of pyjamas.

"Because that's when you're not going to be grounded anymore," Toby said, "Also locking you in and I'll bring food up,"

Isaac grumbled as he pulled out a shirt to wear.

"And I'm taking everything that could allow Ben to get in as well," Toby said and Isaac groaned, "You just spent the day together, you can wait a little bit," Toby said, "Talk through the door or something, I dunno,"

He pulled Isaac back in for one last hug for the day.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said, "Waffles for breakfast?"

"No, a cinder block," Isaac snarkily replied and Toby rolled his eyes.

Half an hour later, when he had finished checking that the runes he had carved on the doors and walls to prevent Teer or anyone else, save for Slendy who was always able to circumvent the magic somehow, phasing or warping in he climbed sat on the bed and turned on Ben's phone.

#Safe 2 come thru?#

Isaac responded by tossing the phone on the bed to let Ben crawl through.

"You have no idea how weird it is to see you do that," Isaac said as he watched Ben shake to get rid of the sensation of crawling through the small screen.

"Probably looks weirder than it feels," Ben said quietly, in case anyone was listening.

"I doubt that," Isaac said with a shrug.

The two of them sat there for a moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Isaac asked, placing his hand on Ben's and interlocking their fingers.

Ben thought for a moment.

"I have no idea," he said and Isaac had to stifle his laughter with his free hand.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The next morning Isaac woke from once again having used Ben as a pillow, they had ended up using Ben's 'dream-scape' to watch about every movie the two of them had seen, to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

He quickly nudged Ben awake and motioned to the door.

"Give me a moment," Isaac said, pretending to be sleepy, not too hard a feat since he was just up, as Ben crawled back into the phone.

Isaac quickly tossed the phone into his sock drawer before walking to the door.

He tried the handle and remembered that Toby had locked it from the outside.

"It opens on your end," Isaac said through the door.

"I know, just wanted to get you up first," Toby said with a smile before the door unlocked and walked in.

"I'll come to talk to you later, Specs," Ben called through the door, "Hungry, food first,"

Toby glanced back at the door.

"Really?" Isaac asked as he saw what Toby was carrying.

Toby shrugged and placed the plate of food that he was carrying with a large, grey, cinder block on the bed.

"Never snark a snarker. The snarker is an unbeatable force that will out-snark the opposing snarker, so no snarking a snarkier snarker," Toby rattled off as Isaac laughed.

"Well, I'll find a use for it," he said picking up the plate and biting into a waffle.

Toby ruffled Isaac's hair as he munched away.

"I'll check in on you later," he said, leaving and locking the door again.

Isaac finished the plate of waffles and checked Ben's phone.

#Got work to do, see you at 10 xx#

Isaac blushed a little and glanced at the clock.

It was half seven at the moment and he frowned as he looked for something to do.

Isaac picked up a ball and threw it at the wall, catching it as it bounced back off the floor.

Isaac picked up a ball and threw it at the wall, catching it as it bounced back off the floor.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Ben leant against Isaac comfortingly as he held his hand on the screen and projected the image inside of Kings-Cross Station onto the display.

"That's Hermione," Isaac said, pointing to a bushy-haired girl that was standing outside the archway dividing platforms ten and nine.

Ben smiled as he watched Isaac's friend look around, concern showing through the grainy screen.

"And that's the Weasleys," Isaac said, pointing to a group of red-headed people that had walked over to Hermione.

Isaac had sent the letter that he wasn't able to make it to Hogwarts to them the day before and it looked like they were waiting to see if Isaac was going to turn up at the last second.

"That's Ron," Isaac said, pointing to the gangly teen that was talking with Hermione, "That's Fred and George," he pointed to the twins.

"From what you've told me let's be thankful that they've never met L.J," Ben said, eliciting a laugh from Isaac.

"Ginny," Isaac pointed to the youngest, and only, girl of the red-headed group, "And Mr and Mrs Weasley," he pointed to the two adults, "Don't know who he is," Isaac said, tapping the picture of the tallest ginger, "Might be Bill,"

"They've got a big family," Ben said and Isaac nodded.

He frowned as he seemed to watch Hermione and Ron argue about something before Ron stormed off through the archway.

"And how does no one notice that?" Ben asked, watching as the teenager disappeared.

"Probably a charm," Isaac said.

When the last of the group was through the archway Ben pulled his arm back from the screen and used it to pull Isaac closer to him.

"You okay?" he asked, half sitting on Isaac they were that close, and rubbing a hand idly over the scar behind Isaac's ear.

"Yeah," Isaac sighed, "Just thinking if I can get Hermione to send me a book or two to try and teach myself some stuff. We were supposed to try switching spells in Transfiguration this year, imagine if I could switch Jeff's hoodie with one of Sally's spare dresses? Or one of Slendy's suits?" Isaac said as Ben fell over in laughter.

A letter from Hermione, brought by Hedwig, arrived late the next day.

She had said that Dumbledore had made a couple of announcements at the starting feast.

One was that a student, though he didn't give a name, was staying home to recover with their family after an accident over the holiday.

The other had been that there was an international tournament happening between three schools that year being hosted at Hogwarts.

Isaac sighed a bit at reading what he was missing, thinking that it would have been interesting to watch as he wasn't old enough to enter, but the other thing that worsened his mood was the news of what Ron was doing.

Ron had somehow gotten the idea into his head, and subsequently started spouting off about it, that Isaac was abandoning them to avoid having to face Voldemort (Hermione had tried to write the name before writing 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named instead) and was hiding with the muggles to avoid having to fight him.

The other thing was that there were some who did actually believe him and thought the same.

Isaac's letters to Ron had been ignored ever since he turned down the offer of having his parents come over to try and help with whatever the accident had been.

Isaac wrote back, telling her to ignore the prat if he was going to be stupid enough to think that.

The next week, to Isaac's surprise, another letter came for him.

Hermione and he wrote once a week to each other, though he hadn't said the reason for him not returning, and this new letter was a mystery.

~Hey-o Isaac~

~ _Honorary third and fellow disciple in mischief~_

~How you been?~

Isaac looked at the twins' handwriting as he read the letter through.

Last year they had told him of their plans to one day open a joke-shop and it seemed like they were starting to try and make strides to gaining the profits to start it up.

They had sent him one of their 'Ton-Tongue Toffees' and he had watched as L.J ate the thing and had his tongue sprout out to the length of a well-fed, black and white, python before he spat it out and wrapped his tongue back in his mouth, applauding the twins accomplishment with a wide grin on his face.

They said that they didn't believe the stupid crap that Ron was spouting and that they were behind him.

~Just warn us before you let one rip~

Isaac snorted in laughter and started penning his own letter back.

Things were pretty normal at the Mansion after that.

The monthly howls from the basement soon became ritual, and L.J and Ben had finally run out of dog jokes and puns.

Then Halloween came.

Isaac and Ben had just gotten back from the town diner an hour ago.

They were in the sitting room, using each other as a footrest when...

"GYAAHH!" Isaac yelled in pain, clutching his head and falling to the floor, his back arching like it was being pressed against by a red-hot fire poker.

"ISAAC!" Ben yelled as he scrambled to his fallen boyfriend.

Toby and Masky came through, a wave of static heralding Slenderman's arrival seconds later.

Bands of purple flame-like shackles had spun around Isaac's wrists and he was twitching like someone had connected him to a car battery.

Slenderman deftly picked up the writhing teen and warped them to the med-bay.

He placed him on the bed and gently placed his long fingers on Isaac's head, avoiding the steady stream of blood that was now coming out of his nose.

" **Something from the Magical world is attempting to pull him through the wards. The warding is resisting it but it won't hold forever,"** he told them.

They would have allowed themselves a moment of shock at the thought that wards by the Slenderman could actually be broken, but Isaac gave another painful cry as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"What do we do?" Ben asked.

He and Toby were holding one of Isaac's hands each as Masky searched through the cabinets for something to give Isaac to help relieve the pain.

" **Leave this to me,"** Slenderman said before disappearing as Masky injected a sedative to keep Isaac from clawing at himself. There were already red marks on his neck from where he had been clutching at.

The bands of purple flame didn't let up and he still jerked in his sleep, but he was no longer tearing at his skin to try and relieve himself of the pain.

Ben copied Toby and put a steadying hand on Isaac's shoulder to stop him rolling off the bed and kept a hold of his hand with the other.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore read out the name on the scrap of parchment a third time to himself.

The Goblet of Fire was sending increasingly violent purple sparks into the air in rings as it tried to pull Potter to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall was beside him, looking at the parchment and asking him how, but before he could give a reply the enchanted sky overhead cracked with lightning.

A few of the younger years screamed at the sudden noise as the candles and torches around the hall flickered so much that it looked like they might go out for a moment.

A small ripple could be felt in the air as the hall was lit by the flashes, the muttering of students drowned out by the noise of the wavering flames, before everything turned silent and still; the students not daring to make a noise now.

For a second, Dumbledore thought that the Goblet had succeeded in bringing Potter back to him and was about to move to the doors on the other end of the hall to see if Potter was laying there but...

Three loud knocks sounded from the closed doors and they slowly swung open.

Albus Dumbledore heard a soft gasp from Professor McGonagall as they opened wide enough to let the stranger enter.

A face that he had wished to never have to see again loomed out of the shadowy darkness and the tall man started walking forward.

Students had been talking in hushed whispers before but now there was a deathly silence only broken by the faintest of breathing, the tapping of the man's cane as he walked, the crackling of fire from the torches and Goblet, and his footsteps.

Samuel Thalmann walked forward till he was about three metres away from Dumbledore, the students on either side of the man leaned away from him as if they were before Death himself.

" **Explain why someone under my protection has collapsed and is currently in unrelenting agony,"** Thalmann said, both hands clasped on the head at the top of his long cane. The words were spoken calmly but everyone could hear the ice in his voice.

 **"Don't..."** he said sharply to a heavily scarred man at the end of the table at the back of the hall, pointing the end of his cane at him, **"... it would be rather detrimental to your health to try and attack me,"**

He turned back to Dumbledore.

" **Well?"** he snapped.

Dumbledore licked his lips nervously before speaking.

"Harry Potter's name was chosen by the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said, steeling every ounce of his nerves and talking slowly and as calm as possible, "It will be the Goblet's attempts to bring him here so that he may complete the contract,"

" **And what contract is this?"** Thalmann asked, **"To my knowledge, he is still underage, and therefore under the requirement to have his legal guardian sign and oversee any binding documents pertaining to him,"**

"The - the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract," Bartemius Crouch spoke up, walking somewhat hesitantly towards Dumbledore, another Ministry official following a few metres away and doing nothing to hide the terror upon his face, "Harry Potter will have to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, or he will face..."

He was silenced as Thalmann looked coldly down at the two men before him.

He turned his dark eyes towards the spitting Goblet on the pedestal just behind them.

" **Excuse me,"** he said, though the phrase was devoid of any polite mannerisms, before walking forward and the two men before him quickly parted to either side.

Thalmann looked down at the flaming stone Goblet before holding his cane in one hand and extending the other hand almost tenderly across the face of the Goblet.

He smoothed his fingers across its surface before pressing against it so that his palm came away from the Goblet.

Crouch stood nervously off to the side of Thalmann.

"Er... Sir, what are you going to..." he tried to ask Thalmann what he was planning to do.

He didn't have time because Thalmann quickly flattened his hand against the surface again and the Goblet flared Green and Red, sending white and Black sparks into the air. A loud crack and bang echoed through the air as it shook like it was trying to shake itself apart, a few cracks appeared in the rim and base as the shaking increased.

Everyone in the hall either gasped, screamed for a moment, or shuffled away from the Goblet as he did so.

After a few moments, the Goblet stopped shaking and returned to its normal blue flame.

Thalmann looked bored and dusted his hand on his lapel before turning back to the Headmaster and the indignant looking Ministry officials.

" **Well, now that that's all..."** Thalmann started

"What did you do?" Crouch demanded, cutting Thalmann off, and drawing himself to his full height.

Thalmann looked unimpressed.

" **I removed Isaac from the contract,"** Thalmann said simply, replacing his hand on the rounded handle of his cane.

"Impossible," Crouch blustered indignantly.

 **"Really?"** Thalmann said mockingly, **"I think you'll find that I just did so.**

 **And so Isaac will no longer be required to participate in your little tournament,"** he finished calmly.

"W-who is Isaac?" the second, rosy-cheeked, Ministry official asked.

" **Your kind formally knew him as 'Harry Potter',"** Thalmann said, growing weary of the three men before him already. They were no longer an unknown threat to him.

Now they were just irritating flies buzzing around his face.

"Our kind?" Crouch said indignantly.

" **Would you perhaps like me to elaborate?"** Thalmann asked, frowning in an intentionally mocking way at the short men that stood before him, **"If you are the lead officials for this tournament then I shudder for the health and safety of the other contestants participating,"**

Before anyone could speak again Thalmann pressed on.

" **You allow someone, who I am assuming you do not know who, to enter a youth's name into a contest against his will while he is recovering, from a near-fatal injury, on the other side of the world.**

 **And, from what you said before, you did not have a way to remove his name,"** Thalmann raised his eyebrows, **"Shall I also tell you what I've noticed about this place?"**

He advanced slowly. His tone, somehow, had gotten icier. More dangerous.

" **Isaac seems to have a rather unfortunate time each year he comes here,"** Thalmann said slowly, **"In his first year, he comes face to face with the man that murdered his biological parents, and is attacked by a member of your staff;**

 **His second-year he gets ostracised because of something he has no control over and, once again, a member of staff attacks him and tries to wipe his entire memory, nearly dies from an ancient creature that had been roaming the halls freely that was, from what I recall, responsible for the attacks of around half a dozen individuals;**

 **And that isn't even beginning on the blatant disrespect towards Federal laws regarding the Witness Protection Programme that has occured over those years;"**

Thalmann's tone could have, and probably had, frozen the blood in their veins at this point.

" **We'll discount most of his last year here, as it was a** _ **genuine**_ **accident and Remus Lupin did not into to place him in harm's way, but the events still happened nonetheless and was almost killed by hordes of 'ministry controlled' monsters that were placed there to 'protect' the student populus,"** Thalmann regarded the men in front of him as if they were wholly responsible.

" **Whether he returns or not is his choice, but I wouldn't place much hope in a society that continuously celebrates events that they do not understand and constantly reminds him of the day he lost his parents forever at the hands of a murderer by glorifying it in celebration,"** Thalmann almost spoke in a snarl.

Many had shifted uncomfortably and the two ministry officials seemed to cower slightly from the tall man.

Dumbledore stood rigidly and it was hard to read the expression on his face.

Thalmann straightened up, his eyes cast a cold glare over the staff, before turning and walking out of the Hall.

"E-ex-excuse me, M-Mr Thalmann?" a timid voice came from the table clad in red trimmed robes.

Thalmann stopped and slowly turned to look down at the bushy-haired girl before him.

His expression was emotionless for a moment.

Then he smiled.

It was not a warm smile, nor was it predatory. It seemed inviting, yet gave an aura of 'be aware'.

" **You must be Miss Granger,"** Thalmann said almost warmly as he extended a hand down to the girl.

"Y-yes, sir," Hermione said, hesitantly taking the offered hand.

" **Isaac speaks very highly of** _ **you**_ **,"** Thalmann said, **"He credits you for getting him through every test,"**

Hermione blushed slightly, rubbing her hand to warm it up.

"H-how is he?" Hermione asked.

Thalmann's smile dropped a little.

" **Better... Healing, but better,"** Thalmann said as he resumed walking from the Hall, **"Or rather, he was,"** Thalmann glanced back at those near the Goblet.

"J-just a moment," Crouch called after him, finally having found his voice, "What did you do to the Goblet?"

Thalmann paused. He had just been about to place a hand on the door to open it when they slowly swung open for him.

His fingers curled slightly as an amused smirk flitted across his face momentarily.

" **I removed Isaac from its contract and I am now leaving to go check on his condition,"** Thalmann said, half turning to face him.

"On the Authority of the Ministry," Crouch said, braver than he probably was, "I am going to have to request that you come with me to answer questions about what you have done in regards to the Goblet of Fire,"

Thalmann turned a little more as the sounds of wood on stone clacked through the air.

"Don' make this harder than it needs to be, lad," the scarred man from before said, raising his wand and pointing it at Thalmann.

Crouch seemed to regain a little more of his nerve and raised his wand as well.

He could see that many students looked at their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Crouch like they were insane and a few were watching with grim curiosity with what might happen.

" **No,"** Thalmann said, turning once more.

' **Fools,'** he thought as he felt the air ripple as two spells were sent his way. One to stun, the other to conjure bindings around him.

The many students in the hall winced, some clutching their heads, as something passed over them.

The spells disappeared into nothingness.

Crouch and Moody both collapsed to their knees, coughing up a small amount of blood.

" **I warned you,"** Thalmann said but before he could turn to leave again; Dumbledore's voice thundered across from the hall.

"You will stay to answer for your actions, and you will tell us where to find Potter!" he demanded and many turned to look at their Headmaster in fear.

Thalmann didn't say anything and turned to face the aged man.

" **To borrow some phrasings from Jeffrey's vocabulary,"** Thalmann said, resuming his exit once more as the door slowly closed behind him, **"Bite me,"**

The doors closed behind him as the sky above them broke out in flashes of lightning once again. One of the larger bolts hit the large golden chair upon which Dumbledore would normally be sat; melting and permanently burning the high back.

Many of the older students that knew of the small tales of Hogwarts knew what this was.

Hogwarts itself was showing it's displeasure at the events that had happened that night, and maybe at past events too, caused by their Headmaster and the Ministry.

Thalmann glanced back at the closed doors.

If the doors hadn't been there he would have been looking directly at the bushy-haired girl at the Gryffindor table.

 **'Could she be...'** he thought as what could almost be described as a wave of static washed over the room and he was gone.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff that were brave, or foolish enough in Snape's opinion, wrenched the doors open; their wands held at the ready.

But all that they were faced with was an empty entrance hall.

The nervous Professor Trewaney sent off a stunner by accident that ignited a portrait on the first floor.

She ran to correct her mistake as Dumbledore looked around before barking orders for the ghosts to search the grounds of the castle and the outside surroundings, Forest, and through to Hogsmeade.

As they turned and walked back into the Great Hall the tall doors stayed open and Dumbledore waved his wand, causing them to close with a crash that shook the surrounding walls. Dust from the arches that spanned overhead fell down from the resulting force.

The wind in the hall picked up slightly and the dust that had fallen near Dumbledore settled over the Headmaster. His anger at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts at him, was evident.

After Professor Trewlaney had extinguished the fire she clambered back down the stairs, not wanting to be kept out in the place where Thalmann had last been seen.

She heaved the door open and let them fall closed behind her. She failed to notice the grooves that had been carved into the wooden doors as she did so.

A large circle, scratched out and overlapping itself, and two slashes across that that made a slightly off centred cross were embellished upon the door.

Hogwarts could have removed it, but she felt like it was a worthy mark.

A reminder to all of the forces lurking in the shadows that protected this world.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Mansion.

Isaac slept on the med-bay bed as Toby, Ben, and Masky were watching over him until Slenderman got back.

Isaac had stopped jerking in his sleep a few minutes ago, and the bands of purple fire had disappeared, but they were still wary of what might happen if they left him alone.

As Ben took the cloth that Masky had cleaned off to wipe some more of the blood off of Isaac's face a wave of static washed over them and Slenderman reappeared.

" **Well, that was tedious,"** Slenderman said, the final shreds of Thalmann's glamour fading away.

"W-what h-hap-ppen-ned?" Toby asked, his tics getting worse with anxiety.

" **The tournament that the Magicals were hosting somehow selected him to be forced into the tournament,"** Slenderman said.

"What did you do?" Ben asked.

" **Revoked his participation, may have broken a priceless artefact, and said my piece to a group of morons,"** Slenderman said, **"He should wake soon,"**

Ben and Toby sighed in relief.

"What happens now?" Masky asked.

" **We see what happens, I locate a bookstore with decent self-training in magic for his level if he wishes to continue learning things from that world, you continue his training here until he snaps,"** Slenderman said.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The next thing of significance to happen was around two months later.

Isaac had managed to convince Ben to do some Christmas shopping in the town, promising to help him with his revenge against the surprise team-up that Jeff and L.J had pulled to change the entire of Ben's room into a shop from 'Majora's Mask'.

They had forced Ben to break the pots by somehow getting quite a lot of his possessions inside them.

They had just left a shop where they had picked up some sharpening stones for Hoodie, Jeff (he was getting the lowest quality one Ben declared), and Masky.

Isaac had found a good book of fairy-tales that Sally didn't have and Ben was still trying to find something for her as they wandered the shelves of the bookstore.

'... books... books... books...' he breathed deeply through his nose, 'Hermione would enjoy it in here,'

"Isaac?" a familiar voice asked and Isaac froze.

The second he had turned around someone had pulled him off balance by throwing themselves at him in a launched hug.

'... Ink… parchment... books...'

"H-Hermione?" Isaac said, pushing her off him and holding her at arm's length, "W-what are you doing here?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"Well, my parents and I always go abroad for the two big holidays, and I suggested that this year we come here," she said, "I looked up where the mailing address lead too and we booked a flight to the nearest airport that we could, got on a train, then a bus, and we're staying here for a couple of days before moving on to the next town. Hitting all the landmarks that we can," she told him.

"Hey Specs, think that Sal's got this..." Ben came back to where he had left Isaac and froze.

"Is... is that Her...Mio... Mononucleosis? Nope, I can't get it," Ben gave up.

Hermione and Isaac snorted in laughter.

"Ben, this is Hermione," Isaac introduced them, "Hermione, Ben,"

"So this _is_ the brain-box," Ben said, taking Hermione's hand and shaking it.

Hermione blushed a little and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear to keep it from hitting her in the face.

"How have you been?" she asked, turning to Isaac, "I asked M-Mister Thalmann about how you were and he said that you were better, but after what had happened with the Goblet and..." Hermione trailed off as she saw the scar that ran along the back of Isaac's ear to halfway down his jawline.

Isaac looked at Ben for a moment and back to Hermione.

"We should go to the diner," he said.

"Ok," Hermione said, a burger in front of each of them, "Are... you going to tell me what happened?"

Isaac sat next to Ben across from Hermione.

Isaac folded his hands in his lap.

"A week after I got back, I went camping with Jeff and Tim," Isaac started slowly.

Sometimes he hated lying to his friends about the truth about who he really was.

"It was raining and the tent was leaking and we were heading back," below the table Isaac felt Ben's hand cover his own gently.

"We were heading back and..." Isaac broke off with a shuddering breath, "... and this thing came bursting out the trees. I pushed Jeff out of the way and I got the full brunt of the attack,"

"Tim was knocked out and Jeff killed it with some of the knives we had for cooking,"

Hermione smiled softly at Isaac.

"What was it?" she asked.

Isaac looked down at his hands.

"A w... Hermione," he looked up, "It was a werewolf,"

Hermione went wide-eyed and leant back slightly.

"It's over a week away," Ben said coldly, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

Hermione started slightly at Ben speaking.

"I- It's just a shock, that's all," she said in a timid voice that did nothing to placate the icy look on Ben's face.

Isaac stroked the back of Ben's hand with his thumb, placating him as a few static shocks tickled against their connected palms.

"Look, Hermione," Isaac said, "That's why I'm not coming back to Hogwarts. I can't risk passing it on,"

Hermione looked sadly at Isaac.

"But Professor Dumbledore won't care," she said in a hushed voice, "He'd let you return... and Professor Snape could brew the..."

"Snape is a prick and would spill the beans by day five," Isaac cut her off, "Hermione, he hates me on principle and... I... I don't trust Dumbledore,"

Hermione looked very confused.

"Listen," Isaac said, leaning in, "Just... Just listen.

In my first-year he told me, _he told me_ , that he was the one to leave me at the Dursleys, despite being warned against it and he tells me that Voldemort, it's just a name, Hermione, is still out there, looking for a new body to share.

Second-year, he reveals that he knows where Voldemort, get over it, Voldemort is but the Ministry isn't asking for foreign aid from the country he was in or looking for him.

Last year..."

"Isaac," Hermione couldn't help but interrupt, "He's just one man, and everyone makes mistakes,"

"Well you could fill a Michael Bay disaster movie with the number of mistakes that that ass has made," Ben said in a low tone.

"Let me finish," Isaac said before the two of them could start arguing, "Last year, he deliberately sends us back in time, I promise I will explain later," Isaac quickly said as Ben did a double take, "To save my god-father and Buckbeak, knowing that we'll be facing a metric fuck-load of dementors, Remus gone full Moony, and possibly a Death Eater, Pettigrew,"

Isaac took a breath.

"Hermione, two days before my parents died, my Father sent a letter to Dumbledore about them changing secret keepers from Sirius to Pettigrew. Sirius was there when they sent it and... I asked Dumbledore about it when Remus resigned and, listen, I know this sounds odd, but I know, I _know_ , that he was lying when he said that he never received it,"

Ben nudged Isaac's leg under the table with his foot and Isaac dropped a hand down and found Ben's own, taking comfort in the contact once more.

Hermione looked confusedly at Isaac.

"Isaac..." she said.

"You don't have to believe me," Isaac said, "But I just don't trust him anymore. Plus think about what would happen if people heard about...

SLAM!

Isaac, Hermione, and Ben jumped as a passing server stamped on something on the ground.

"Sorry," he said, "Big, fat, beetle. Just let me go get a mop or something," he said as he put a small sign over where a juicy splat mark lay on the ground.

"Look, Isaac," Hermione said first, "You're my friend, and I would never go around telling people, it's your secret.

I might not share what you think about Dumbledore, but if you don't trust the man then I won't say anything to him," Hermione finished.

Isaac smiled softly, "Thank you,"

Hermione smiled back.

"So what things have you gotten up to?" Hermione said, returning to her nearly forgotten burger.

"Not much different than what I normally do when I'm back over the holidays," Isaac said, poking around his small cup of chips, "What about you? Didn't you say that there was a Yule Ball on? I thought you might have gotten a date for it?"

Hermione blushed a little.

"Well... There was one guy that asked me to it, but I had already decided on leaving," Hermione said.

"You gave up a date to a fancy ball to come to visit me?" Isaac said with a small chuckle, "I'll have to buy you a library to make up for it," Hermione laughed through half a mouthful of burger.

"So, what about you?" Hermione said, after swallowing her bite, "On the topic of dates, any girls around here caught your eye?"

Isaac turned to Ben, who had a smile growing on his face.

"Don't," Isaac said.

Ben, before Isaac could speak, had dropped his hands to his lap.

"Nope, I'm still a guy," he said with a mock frown.

Hermione looked at him in confusion but Isaac recognised the glint in her eyes. It was the same one she would always get before realising something important.

Isaac smiled, found Ben's hand again and dragged it up onto the table, interlocking his fingers and Ben's.

"Dragged me to Liberty Island in New York day after my birthday," Isaac said, "My favourite kidnapping so far," Ben grinned cheesily.

Hermione blushed again.

"I... erm..." she said.

"Not what you were expecting?" Isaac said with an impish grin.

"No, it's that I... erm..." Hermione said, looking into her lap, "May have... kinda, sorta, guessed about this last year..."

It was Isaac's turn to blush.

"The way you talked about him, the smiles whenever you said his name or looked at the things he fixed up for you," Hermione said, "You even said that he was in your dreams..." she broke off, blushing again and looking between the two.

"I'm in your dreams?" Ben asked mockingly, the joke only known between him and Isaac, "How positively sappy of you, I must one up this," he declared and Isaac groaned.

Hermione laughed a bit and a few moments later the doors to the diner were opened by her parents, looking for her.

"Hermione, there you are... oh!" her mother broke off from her reprimand of wandering off when she saw her dining companions.

"Hi," Isaac said, turning to face the Grangers.

Hermione's parents ended up joining them for the rest of their lunch.

After another day of catching up and seeing them around the town, Isaac and Ben saw them off at the bus stop to catch their ride out to their next stop.

There had been a moment where Isaac and Ben had had to create the lie that they weren't allowed to have people that Thalmann hadn't cleared himself, despite their vouches, to come to the Mansion and that since he was away they couldn't bring them over.

The Grangers had understood and the two of them had been spared having to explain why they lived in a place that looked like it had been taken right out of a horror movie.

Isaac turned to watch the bus go, waving to Hermione as she stuck her arm out the window and waved back.

"That was nice of her," Ben said. He had grown somewhat fond of the witch that had befriended Isaac.

"Yeah," Isaac said, a little sadly.

"You miss the place?" Ben asked, walking so close to Isaac they might as well have been joined at the side.

"Oddly enough, yeah," Isaac said, "I could do without the impending doom each year, but a small bit of me, yeah.

There is one thing that Hogwarts will never be able to top, though,"

"Oh?" Ben said, intrigued, "What?"

"You," Isaac said, pressing a kiss just above Ben' cheek.

Ben made a small huff that was a cross between annoyance and happiness.

"I concede in the sappiness war," Ben said, bumping into Isaac.

Isaac laughed silently and found Ben's hand as they made their way back home.

"So..." Ben said a little later as they reached the treeline, "What was that about time travel?"

Isaac felt the small smile start pulling on his lips again as he started telling Ben about the night that they rescued Sirius.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Isaac stared at Ben.

The two of them were sitting on Ben's bed and Isaac was staring at Ben. A blush was growing on both of their faces.

"You're really going to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," Ben said, unable to stop grinning.

"You're trying to restart the 'War of Sappiness' again, aren't you?" Isaac said, his voice starting to crack from laughter.

"I was thinking of calling it 'The War of The Roses'," Ben said, causing Isaac to groan, "But that was already taken.

Now, come on, you know the rules," Ben said, flicking the mistletoe on the end of the stick attached to his head.

"I could stick a crouton in you and call it fondue," Isaac said, crawling forward and leaning across Ben to kiss him.

The entire Mansion shook as a loud crash echoed from downstairs.

Ben and Isaac, Ben still had the mistletoe dangling from his head, ran downstairs to see what had happened.

They arrived to see E.J carrying someone with a large amount of bushy-hair out of the living room to the Med-bay.

" _Hermione?_ " a shocked Isaac said.

" **It would appear so,"** Slenderman said, **"She appeared in the living room, holding this,"** he held up a watch that Isaac recognised as her own.

"What happened?" Ben asked, pointedly ignoring the way that Toby was curling his fingers at the sight of a dishevelled Ben and Isaac and the mistletoe dangling from Ben's head.

" **I do not know,"** Slenderman admitted, **"But Isaac, you will have to be the one to break the news of our world to her,"**

Everyone turned to face the tall entity.

" **It was a small thought, from the way you talked about her, and from my own observations when I removed you from the Tournament's contract, but we have been graced with the presence of the new Scholar,"** Slenderman said.

"Scholar?" Masky said, "But I thought that that was that wand-maker guy in Britain?"

" **Normally the title of an Orbitor does not pass on until the last Orbitors passing,"** Slenderman said, **"But it would appear that it is actually generation based, not just passed through the death of the last,"**

Isaac slumped a little against Ben.

"Hermione's an Orbitor?" he said, not believing what he was hearing.

"So she's off the menu," E.J said, "Good to know,"

Isaac glared at the Eyeless demon.

" **Isaac,"** Slenderman said, placing a hand on his shoulder, **"It should be you to explain the basics to her. The truth about you. About us. And I will explain what her duties will become,"**

Isaac nodded, giving Ben's hand one last squeeze, and walked off towards the Med-bay.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Moments Earlier.

Hermione had just finished unpacking.

She picked up her wand, feeling the familiar vinewood beneath her fingers.

She tucked it in her pocket as a pecking at the window gathered her attention.

She frowned as she opened the window, recognising the owl as that of one of the schools.

She picked up the lumpy letter and opened the wax seal.

A small thumb tack fell out onto the bed.

She picked up the small silver object and something tugged at her navel and the world spun away.

She groaned from the unexpected portkey and stood up.

"Miss Granger?" a soft, familiar voice said, "What are you doing here?"

In the dimly lit room, Hermione quickly backed away from her Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she gasped.

"Oh! My dear, is everything alright?" Dumbledore said, hurrying around from his desk.

Hermione hesitated a second, thinking about what Isaac had said.

But he seemed genuinely clueless about what was going on.

"Let me fix up some tea," he said kindly, pushing a chair out from under a desk for her to sit on, "And you can tell me what happened before I take you home,"

Hermione sat in the chair and waited as Professor Dumbledore tapped his wand against a large teapot of water and steam started whistling from the spout.

He tapped it again and it started pouring even cups of water. Another tap ceased it and the steam stopped.

He added a large amount of sugar to his own and turned to Hermione to ask what she took.

"Small sugar, milk," she said and the kind Headmaster nodded and plopped the teabag inside with her preferred measures.

"So, my dear," Dumbledore said, stirring in his own sugar, "What happened?"

Hermione gulped down her tea, wishing that she had let it cool a little first as he tongue was scalded, "I was unpacking, I had just gotten home from my vacation, sir," she gasped as the hot tea made its way down her throat.

"A bit too hot?" Dumbledore asked, flicking his wand at a small jug of water on his desk and poured a little into her cup, "There we are. Now, you were saying?"

Hermione sipped her tea, much better now that the scalding water was cooled.

"I was unpacking my belongings, I had just gotten back from my vacation with my parents and my parents were downstairs getting ready for dinner when an owl came, Professor," she said, taking another sip.

Something was wrong.

Her head was suddenly feeling lighter and she was much, much, too relaxed.

"I see," Dumbledore said, placing his own cup back on its saucer, "You went to America, yes? To visit Mr Rogers?"

"Yes," she said immediately, unable to stop herself.

'He's drugged me!' Hermione thought, unable to speak the words.

"Why has Harry Potter opted to not return to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked her, all the pretence of a kind Headmaster gone.

'Don't tell him!' she thought desperately, her hand shaking a little.

"He had an accident," Hermione said.

"What kind of accident?" Dumbledore asked.

"I p-promised not to s-say," Hermione stammered, determined to uphold her promise.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore pressed forward, the accident was of little concern to him. A mere curiosity.

'Say America! Say Earth!' Hermione thought, 'Say anything other than...'

"Illinois, Macomb," she said, screaming out inside her head.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, smiling coldly as he got up and walked back to his desk.

Hermione thought frantically for something to do.

The effects of whatever Dumbledore had given her was wearing off and she could feel a few hot tears start to run down her face.

As Dumbledore turned back around he glimpsed her wrestling to take her watch off, pointing her wand at it and before he could say anything she yelled, " _PORTUS_!"

Dumbledore's office disappeared in another tug of her navel.

She hadn't known where Isaac would be, but she was thinking of him with every ounce of willpower in her being.

Somehow it worked.

The room spun and she was travelling by portkey once again.

As she appeared in the air and fell she caught just a glimpse what appeared to be a man wearing a blue mask next to someone wearing a white hoodie with a very wide smile before her head hit what must have been a coffee table.

The next thing she knew she was lying down on a soft bed.

She tried to remember what had happened and the scene of her in Dumbledore's office swam to the front of her memory.

She bolted upright and someone placed their hands on her shoulders.

"No, let go of me..." she cried.

"Stop panicking and I might," a familiar voice said.

"Isaac?" she looked up at her messy-haired friend before launching herself at him, tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I-I-I..." she said before breaking off and crying again.

"'Mione, calm, hey," he gently shushed her, "Tell me what happened,"

"I-I was – was unpacking and – and this owl came in with a portkey," she hiccuped as she spoke, "It – It took me to _him_ ," she said, "Dumbledore. Isaac, I'm so, so, sorry that I didn't believe you," she said, sobbing again and gripping him tightly.

"It's alright, hey, shh," he calmed her down again, "He had pulled the wool over my eyes for three years, Hermione, he's good at what he does, but I know better. _We_ , know better. We'll get him to pay,"

Hermione nodded into his shoulder.

"He... he made me tea and put something in it," she said, getting more control over herself.

Isaac steeled under her arms.

"What did he do?" Isaac demanded, thinking the worst.

"He fed me a truth potion," Hermione said, "He asked me where you were and what was wrong with you.

I didn't tell him that you were a w – werewolf!" she said quickly, "He made me tell him that you had – had an accident and where you were," she said.

Hermione gave a small gasp and held Isaac back at arm's length.

"Isaac he knows w - where you are!" Hermione said through the hiccups that came after crying and, to her surprise, Isaac nodded and smiled.

"He knows the town that the mailbox goes to," Isaac said, "Not where I am,"

Hermione looked at him confusedly.

"What?" she asked and Isaac sighed.

"Budge up," he said, sitting cross-legged on the end of her bed.

"Listen, Hermione," he said slowly, "I'm going to tell you something, something important, and you can't interrupt me,"

Hermione nodded.

"First thing that you need to understand is that, aside from the, you know, werewolf thing, I'm still the same Isaac that you met all the way back in first-year," Isaac started, "The second thing that you need to know is... that those stories that Fred and George told... they're real,"

Hermione frowned at him.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked as someone knocked at the door.

"You better have told her because I'm coming in," E.J said, giving Isaac time to respond before opening the door.

"Your timing might be perfect," Isaac said and E.J walked in.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hermione screamed at the sight of Jack.

Isaac winced in pain as he had been right next to her at the time.

"Hermione," Isaac tried to get her attention, "Hermi... Herm... HERMIONE!" he yelled, grabbing her face, "Stop screaming!" he said, letting go of her, his ears still ringing.

"But... but... but... but..." Hermione stammered.

"Alright, you work on learning to speak in full sentences while I have a look at your head, ok?" E.J said, wheeling over, "Oh for! Can you do something?" he asked as Hermione scrambled away from him.

"Hermione," Isaac said calmly, "Please trust me, Jack isn't going to hurt you,"

"On purpose," Jack added on.

"You are not helping," Isaac said, throwing a bitch face Jack's way.

"He's real," Hermione whispered quietly, looking at the small pools of black that were Jack's 'eyes', "He... he's real... they're real..." Hermione seemed shocked enough for Jack to check the bump on the back of her head and he was able to check whether or not she was concussed.

"She's fine. She probably just needs a couple of painkillers," Jack said.

Hermione seemed to have snapped out of it as Jack was examining her head and had frozen as he gently touched the area around the lump.

"He's real... they're real..." she looked up at Jack, "Are... are you really..."

"Eyeless, or a cannibal, or a demon?" he said, filling the gap that she had left at the end of her sentence, "Yes to all," he said casually and pushed off the bed to wheel back to the medicine cabinet.

The chair caught something on the floor and he ended up falling over.

"He's also a grade A clutz," Isaac added on.

"I'd say fuck you, but that's now Ben's job," Jack said, knowing that it would wind him up.

"He's so... normal?" Hermione said softly as Isaac glared at Jack, a slight blush on his face just as Jack had predicted.

"I take offence to that," Jack said from his position on the floor and, surprisingly, Hermione laughed.

She froze suddenly.

"My parents!" she said urgently, "Isaac, what if he goes after..."

" **Leave that to me,"** Slenderman said from just outside.

"Incoming," Jack said, hurrying up off the ground and bringing an extra pill bottle over as a wave of static washed over them.

Hermione immediately went into a coughing fit and Isaac helped her take the pills and Jack patted her back to help them go down, handing her a cup of water.

After a moment for her to calm down, she looked from Jack back to Isaac.

"I think you'd better start at the beginning," she said.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

South Hampstead.

Three pops came from inside the Granger's house, startling the married couple who were wondering what was taking Hermione so long and were about to go up and check on her to see if she had fallen asleep before dinner.

"Hold it right there!" one of the robed people said.

"What do you want?" Mr Granger said, moving in front of his wife to protect her.

"Where's the bitch?" the third said.

Each of them were wearing ripped and extremely tattered robes and they all looked like they hadn't showered in months.

"I don't know what you mean, get the hell out of my house," Wendell Granger said as Jessica, his wife, darted towards the stairs to get to Hermione.

" _INCARCEROUS_!" one of the robed men bellowed and thick, black, ropes bound her and she hit her head off the door as she fell to the ground, her cry for help muffled by one going around her mouth.

"Listen, bub," the one that must have been the leader said, "We're getting paid to get your little girl so just shut up and make our job..."

Wendell jumped back as what seemed like a scene from Alien was recreated in front of him.

The man had stopped talking.

He was now staring down at a pitch black tentacle that looked like it was made from solidified black smoke and ink that had burst through his chest; a few splatters of blood had hit Wendell in the face.

He coughed up a small amount of blood before the tentacle sliced upwards and clean through him.

Wendell looked on in shock as a tall faceless entity walked past him and picked up the other two by their throats with another two tentacles while the third picked up the corpse of the first.

A fourth stretched behind Wendell and picked up Jessica.

" **Wait here for a moment please?"** the tall faceless entity said... communicated... mentally transmitted? Wendell didn't know as the faceless entity placed Jessica on the couch, snapped the rope around her mouth, and disappeared.

Wendell managed to stagger to the kitchen and stuck the kitchen tap into his mouth and turned the tap on full to try and help him drown his cough.

After he managed to quench his cough he filled a large glass and carried it through to Jessica to help her with her cough.

He started yanking against the bonds until they came free and he held her close.

The door that he knew to be locked clicked open and the tall faceless entity walked in.

" **Sorry about that,"** it said, closing the door and walking to sit down on the couch opposite the couple.

Wendell hesitated the entirety of one second before grabbing the glass he had gotten for his wife, standing up, and brandishing it like a sword at the entity.

The entity tilted it's head slightly to the side like it was amused.

" **You witness me cleave a man in half, abduct two others, disappear with a wave of static, unlock your door, and sit down across from you... and you believe that you can defeat me... with a cup,"**

Wendell felt a little foolish.

"I could still probably get one good hit in," he said, trying to build his confidence.

" **I quake in fear,"** the entity said almost mockingly before a tentacle took the glass from Wendell and made him sit down.

"What do you want?" Jessica squeaked.

" **Hermione was worried about what Dumbledore might have done to you,"** the entity said.

Wendell and Jessica's eyes widened.

"H-Hermione?" Jessica gasped, " W-what did you do to her?"

" **Gave the orders for her not to be harmed and left her under the watch of Mr Rogers,"**

"I-Isaac?" Wendell gasped, "What's he got to... he's with you?"

" **Getting to that part was easier than I thought it would be,"** the entity mused, **"From what I gathered from their conversation, Hermione was abducted by Headmaster Dumbledore in order to be forced under potion to reveal Isaac's location and what his affliction was,"**

The entity stood up.

" **We have lots to discuss, tea would be prudent,"** it said, walking from the room and leaving a gaping Mr and Mrs Granger.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Mansion.

Hermione looked at Isaac in fear, pity, shock, disbelief, and mild disgust.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Isaac said, "But none of that means I'm anything less than the Isaac you met years ago,"

Hermione nodded, afraid to do anything other than that.

"Y-your Aunt..." Hermione started slowly, "D-did you..." she left the question in the air.

"Aunt Petunia... yeah, I did," Isaac said.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked quietly, looking at Jack, who had unhelpfully gone and gotten a snack while Isaac explained everything.

Isaac sighed as he prepared to speak again, "Hermione, you remember that I said how there are people that know of our existence, and help us, but aren't exactly us?"

She nodded.

"Well, according to Slendy..."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Slendy, erm... The Slenderman," Isaac explained and Hermione gave a small, hollow, laugh at the almost friendly and affectionate nickname, "Well, he, erm... told us that you... well... you're one of them,"

Hermione went wide-eyed.

"W-what does that mean?" she asked.

"Well, you're permanently off my menu, for one thing," Jack said.

"You are not helping," Isaac said wearily as Hermione paled.

"Wasn't trying to be," Jack said as Isaac explained a little more to Hermione.

"Well, your title was 'The Scholar', I think, and he said that he'd explain everything else when he got back," Isaac told her.

Another wave of static passed through and Isaac handed Hermione the bottle of water Jack had brought with him.

" **Well, that was almost fun,"** Slenderman said, **"Your parents have an excellent choice in tea, Miss Granger,"**

Hermione looked up at the towering figure and seemed unable to make a noise.

" **They are alright, I have taken them to one of the safe houses that we have around the world. Dumbledore cannot find them,"**

Hermione seemed to relax a bit.

" **If you would excuse us,"** Slenderman said to Isaac and Jack, **"Miss Granger and I have things of importance to discuss,"**

Isaac smiled at Hermione and shook her gently by the shoulder before leaving with Jack.

" **Now, Miss Granger,"** Slenderman said, taking a seat on the bed opposite, **"Where would you like to start?"**

Isaac made his way back to the living room where Ben, Liu, Masky, Toby, Hoodie, Jeff, L.J, and Teer had gathered.

"She alright?" Toby asked and Isaac nodded.

"Probably gonna take her some time to get used to it," he said, "Do you know what Slendy'll do with her?" he asked Masky as he sat down next to Ben.

"Probably take her to wherever he stashed her parents, after he's explained about her being an Orbitor," he said.

Ben stiffened suddenly and looked up at the t.v.

"Erm... Isaac?" he said, pointing to the time.

Isaac closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'd better get down there," he said, "Could you make sure that nothing happens to Hermione?" he asked Ben and Toby.

"Consider it done," Toby said as Ben walked Isaac to the basement door.

Ben looked down into the dimly lit room before Isaac tapped him softly on the side of the face.

He turned to say that he'd be waiting and make sure nothing happened to his friend when Isaac held him gently by the sides of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Ben's arms dropped to Isaac's side as he deepened the kiss and when they pulled apart Ben felt like he hadn't breathed for the last hour.

"For the mistletoe earlier," Isaac said, pressing one last kiss for the day to Ben's cheek before walking down.

Ben took one last look at him before he closed the door and he moved the heavy bolts and bar across the door.

Another half an hour later Slendy came out of the Med-Bay with Hermione and said that she needed rest. She was half hidden behind her as she walked into the room of killers.

"C'mon," Ben said, having resumed his glamour as to not freak her out as much, as Toby went upstairs to get her a loan of pyjamas, "You can have Specs' bed for tonight, he isn't using it,"

Hermione followed him upstairs, casting wary glances at the shadows.

They came to Isaac's door and Ben stopped suddenly.

"Move back, move back," he said and Hermione sounded like she was about to start hyperventilating.

Toby came out of his room at that point, he was carrying a spare pair of pyjamas for Hermione.

"Er, Toby, could you?" Ben asked, pointing at the door.

Toby looked at the barely ajar door and up at the blue rim that was just able to be seen.

He sighed and reached up, holding the bucket as he opened the door.

"Oh, come on," a raspy voice said, "It's tradition!"

"It's annoying," Ben said.

"Second first, same as the first," L.J said, as he took the bucket from Toby and walked out with a moody pout on his face.

Hermione watched the monochrome clown walk down the corridor with wide eyes and Ben had to physically push her into Isaac's room.

"Here," Toby said, holding out a packet of earplugs, "You might need these,"

Hermione took them with a shaky hand, as well as the pyjamas, and looked around Isaac's room.

Her eyes lingered on the handle piece of his old, and broken by the Whomping Willow last year, Nimbus.

"W-why isn't he using..."

She was cut off as a painful howl echoed up through the house and she jumped in fright.

"We'll let you get changed," Toby said, gently nudging a spaced out Ben.

Toby closed the door behind them and turned to face Ben.

"Listen, I..."

"If this is a repeat of the talk how you'll cut and gut me with your axes if I ever hurt Isaac, then I already know," Ben cut him off.

Toby sighed in annoyance.

"That too, but I was going to say sorry for how I acted," Toby said, "I know you'll never hurt him on purpose and I was a bit of an ass,"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's fine," Ben said, "You're acting like how all older brothers are supposed to act,"

Toby looked a little sheepish as Hermione knocked on the door.

"Right," Toby said as he and Ben re-entered the room, "I'm heading to bed, but Ben's volunteered to answer any more questions that you have," he said, patting Ben on the back and ignoring the slight glare against him, "Bit of advice, lock the doors and windows.

Jeff and L.J both like to give their unique greetings and since L.J's didn't work like it was supposed to then he'll probably try something tomorrow," Toby said and Hermione looked worried.

"Don't take eat any candy he offers you," Ben advised as Toby left the room.

Ben sighed again as another howl rose from the basement and he turned to Hermione.

"So, any questions?" and before he could finish he was subjected to a torrent of questions from Hermione.

After a couple of hours, a tapping came from the window and Ben was offered a break in explaining about their world as Hedwig pattered against the glass.

He opened the window and Hedwig landed on the bed, a folded letter in her claws.

"Did you send him a letter?" Ben asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, but it looks like the twins' handwriting," she said as Hedwig made her way back to her sleeping post to rest and preen her feathers.

Ben picked up the letter and put it on Isaac's bedside table.

"Right, where were we?" he asked Hermione.

"Well, sorry if I don't believe you, but are you actually a ghost?" she asked and Ben answered that by looking offended and flickering in and out of sight.

"B-Ben?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.

A tapping came from the t.v. in the corner.

She approached it and as she peered into the black screen a hand slammed into the glass.

She yelped and scrambled backwards as the hand pushed its way through the screen and Ben climbed out.

"Ta-da!" he said, taking a bow.

Hermione looked at him in amazement.

"Fair warning, Sally'll probably ambush you tomorrow when she finds out you're here," Ben said.

"W-why?" Hermione asked, slightly panicky.

"She's a permanent eight-year-old who really likes seeing actual magic, gets Isaac to do the lily trick whenever she can," Ben said.

"Lily trick?" Hermione asked.

"When he first got here," Ben smiled at the memory of seeing Isaac for the first time, "Sally went to go find out more about him.

She got him to show her this thing that he did once when he spun a lily around like a top on his palm. She's never lost the interest," Ben finished.

"What was he like?" Hermione asked, "Isaac, all that time ago,"

Ben sat down on the chair and told her of some of the stories when Isaac first came to the Mansion; including the day that led to him changing his name permanently.

Hermione looked like she too wanted to throw up when he had finished.

All seemed to be going well until Masky came upstairs.

"Keep the door locked!" he said, "Make sure that there's something heavy against it!"

"What's happened?" Ben asked. Hermione looked extremely frightened.

"Something's got Isaac all stirred up, he's bashing against the door to the basement," Masky told them; Ben and Hermione paled, "So, on the side of caution, keep this place locked down," he said before closing the door.

"No, no, no," Masky said, catching Ben around the arm.

"Let me go," Ben said, about to phase out.

"Isaac asked you to make sure that she was safe," Masky pointed at Hermione who jumped a little, Ben stopped struggling.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt," Masky said, letting go of Ben.

Masky nodded at Hermione before turning and closing the door behind him.

Hermione jumped again as Ben spoke.

"Gimme a hand moving this?" Ben asked, trying to push the wardrobe in the corner to cover the door.

Downstairs, Teer stood at the end of the corridor. Watching the door halfway down as it shook with something powerful hitting it.

The banging on the door resumed as Isaac, presumably, threw off Smile or Eris again and the wall around the door cracked under the force.

Teer crouched back as the upper hand of the door came free from the wall and a hairy claw made its way through.

Teer gritted his teeth and Isaac tore the rest of the door off from the wall and leapt out into the corridor.

'Oh boy, this is not gonna be fun,' Teer thought as he readied himself and looked at the werewolf before him.

"OI! ISAAC!" he yelled, getting his attention so that he wouldn't go towards the living room.

Isaac crouched low to the ground, snarling as drops of spittle escaped his mouth.

'C'mon,' Teer coaxed mentally, waiting for Isaac to leap up, 'C'mon...'

Isaac gave a barking growl and launched himself towards Teer.

He yelped as he suddenly hit the floor and found his arms and legs bound tightly to his side, his jaw held in place as well.

Teer relaxed a little as his string seemed able to hold the hulking figure down, though this did mean he was in for a long night since they wouldn't be able to keep him in the basement for the rest of the night.

He winced as Isaac struggled against the bonds, cutting into him slightly, and he gave him some space to move in them; still keeping him confined in the small part of the corridor.

Masky peeked his head around the corner and walked around when he saw that Teer had Isaac restrained.

"Any idea what set him off?" Teer asked Masky as he held up a hand to stop him coming closer.

"New smells, probably," Masky said, glancing upwards to around where Isaac's room would be, "You alright?"

"Get me a few cups of coffee, a chair, and a good book," Teer said.

Teer kept a struggling Isaac bound until the morning.

He winced at the sounds of Isaac's bones re-shaping themselves and after a minute of wincing Teer opened his eyes and saw the naked form of Isaac lying on the floor.

He grabbed the blanket that Masky had brought for him and wrapped him up in it.

After that, he picked him up and focussed on Isaac's room.

He disappeared with a flash of his eyes but felt like he had run head-first into a brick wall.

He staggered back and when he opened his eyes he found himself facing the door to Isaac's room.

"Those bloody sigils," he muttered as he crouched down next to the door and carefully laid Isaac on the ground before sending string through the cracks around the door.

Hermione woke to the sound of someone grunting like they had been hit.

She scrambled to the t.v. where Ben had crawled inside and knocked on the screen.

Panic started to reform when a golden light started creeping from the edges of the door she could see and she started hitting the screen harder and faster.

She nearly shrieked when a hand grabbed her own but her mind was not lifted from the panic that was gripping her as Ben climbed through the t.v. screen.

Just as Ben climbed out of the screen the wardrobe in front of the door was lifted and moved across the room.

The door unlocked and Hermione had to call up every piece of her willpower not to run at the sight of what was standing there when the door opened.

A grey-skinned figure with glowing golden eyes was floating just outside the door, a body wrapped in a blanket in his arms, with long, black, hair that hung in slight curls upon his shoulders.

He drifted into the room, his long duster coat flapping slightly, and placed the body on the bed.

Glowing golden eyes flicked up at Hermione and Ben before he flopped backwards and floated in the air.

"Morning Teer," Ben said, "Hermione, meet The Puppeteer,"

"Yo," Teer groaned with a small wave at Hermione, "Helen'll be here in a few moments to take Hermione down, and then I'm going to find my bed and crash. Oww," he added when his head banged into the wall in his free-float.

"You okay?" Ben asked as Teer rubbed his eyes and pulled his hands down his face with a sigh.

"I've been up all night making sure that your boyfriend didn't eat anyone," Teer said, "I need sleep..." he broke off in another groan, "I want Helen..." he dropped a little closer to the ground as he nearly fell asleep.

He had had a long day yesterday and having to stay up the whole night was not doing him any favours.

Ben rolled his eyes as he moved past Hermione to get Isaac under the covers of his bed.

Hermione was about to go help him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You look familiar," the dark-haired boy said studying her with deep blue eyes.

Before she could say anything he snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Paris, France, about two years ago," he said, "Your parents made you sit down for a caricature drawing,"

Hermione started at the recognition of the one who had drawn her picture.

Teer flipped himself upright and peered at her through squinted eyes.

"Oh yeah," he said, "She's the one that I nearly knocked over bringing you your tea. Good times,"

Hermione went wide-eyed as she compared the person before her now to the one that had nearly backed into her on the market street.

"C'mon," Helen said, gently steering Hermione out the room, "Might as well go get what we can of the jam before Jeff hogs it all,"

Teer rightened himself properly and dropped to the ground.

He turned to talk to Ben again but froze when he saw that Ben himself had frozen.

"Woah, dude, you ok?" he asked as Ben quickly brought up a hand to cover his slightly bleeding nose.

"Fine... just... maybe a tissue," Ben said, dropping the fold of the blanket that he had raised to move Isaac under the covers.

Teer looked at him, the edges of his lips trembling into a smile as he handed Ben a handkerchief and flashed out of the room.

His laughter could be heard from down the hall.

Ben held the cloth to his nose and wiped the blood away, missing the small laundry hamper in the corner when he threw the handkerchief over, before he picked up the duvet and flung it over Isaac before pulling it out from under him so that he was covered.

He found a corner of the blanket that was wrapped around Isaac and was working on pulling it out free from under him when Isaac groggily opened his eyes.

"No, no, no," Ben said under his breath as Isaac grabbed onto him and pulled him onto the bed, 'Damn,' his blush growing as Isaac nuzzled into him.

Ben sighed as he dropped his head onto the pillow.

So far he hadn't managed to escape a single time that Isaac had dragged him into bed with him.

He had just gotten comfortable when he heard someone come in.

He looked up and saw Toby looking in.

"I swear, this is how Teer brought him in," Ben said.

Toby nodded and backed out of the room.

He quickly came back in and walked over to Ben.

He put Isaac's phone on the bedside cabinet, facing the bed, and looked at Ben.

"Teer told me," he said, "Record his reaction, this will be hilarious when he wakes,"

Ben rolled his eyes and reached over. He just managed to brush the edge of the screen to turn the camera on before Isaac pulled him closer and climbed on top of him.

Ben made sure that Isaac's blush lasted the better portion of the day when he woke up.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

After a couple of days, Hermione was heading out to the safe house that Slendy had set up for her and her parents.

Hermione's parents had opted for the option to have their memories of the event modified.

They now believed that Thalmann had still saved them from the Snatchers that Dumbledore had sent, but that he had gotten them out of there before the snatchers came and that Hermione was just looking into some books that Thalmann had thought might interest her.

Hermione looked up at the large Mansion behind her.

Isaac placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's changed now," she said, thinking back to her old life.

Isaac nodded.

"Yeah. But change is always going to happen, one way or another," Isaac said, "At least this way you'll be better protected from things,"

Hermione nodded, "When did you get so wise?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Guess that sticking with you for two years caused a few things to rub off on me," Isaac said and she flung her arms around Isaac.

Isaac returned the hug and patted her on the back.

"I... I couldn't believe you at first about... about all of this," Hermione said, "but... but it's so... it's like another world. First I found out that I was a witch and that magic was real, and now I find that there's a whole new world beyond that. A world of demons, and _real_ ghosts, and killers and..." she shook her head, "It explains a little about you, actually,"

"Should I be offended?" Isaac asked, getting a laugh from Hermione and taking his necklace out from under his shirt.

"I don't think I've ever seen you not wearing that," Hermione said, looking at the cross and circle.

"For good reason," Isaac said, "It's one of the first proper birthday gifts I ever got. And the fact that Slendy made it so that it blocks any tracking, or tracing, spells on me," Isaac let it fall against his chest, "Ever since I started wearing it, the idea that there are people that cared for me just... stuck,"

Hermione smiled a little sadly at him.

"So," Isaac said, kicking a loose stone on the ground, "You were saying, about something explaining me?"

Hermione laughed a bit, "It's just... the way that you talked about some of the people here was like they weren't human, or normal even by either world's standards," she looked around the towering trees.

"And some of us most definitely aren't," E.J said as he walked out from the Mansion, a bag swaying in his hand as he walked towards them.

"Thought you might like some of these," he said, handing Hermione the bag, "They're some old books from my college days, thought that they might interest you,"

"Really?" she asked, taking the bag and looking inside, "What are they?"

"Couple medical books. I was studying medicine when... this… happened," he gestured at his eyes, "And there's a couple in there on some other things I was interested in too,"

"Thank you," she said, looking up at the eyeless demon.

Jack smiled, he had his mask pushed up on his head.

Hermione had gotten over her shock of seeing most of them in their true states, she still spaced out a little and flinched when she looked at Jeff, and when she had gotten over her shyness she had started turning back into Isaac's favourite know-it-all.

Soon Slenderman came to take her to the safe house that they had set up for her and her parents, Slenderman having placed heavy warding to protect it from tracking, tracing, apparition and portkeys.

Isaac waved as Hermione disappeared into the fog with Slendy.

"So, that was Hermione," Jack said, "She's not too bad, she'll be fine,"

"I know," Isaac said, watching the last parts of the mist "I'm worried about what'll happen when she gets used to Slendy. She's gonna drive him mental with every question she'll think of,"

Jack laughed as the two of them turned back to the Mansion.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

A couple of days later it was Christmas; Isaac and Ben were upstairs in Ben's room.

The twins had sent him a finished version of a game that they had made for their joke shop, something that Isaac had suggested to them in his third-year.

It was basically a magical version of a blinking contest, but the loser got a small amount of water shot into their face when they blinked.

They were approaching the two and a half minute mark when the game ended.

A knock at the door had caused Ben to blink.

The double-headed blue seal laughed and sent a small stream of water into Ben's face.

Isaac laughed gave him a small peck on the cheek, 'That does not count!' Ben mouthed, dabbing his face, before Isaac stood up and opened the door.

Masky stood there.

"You left this downstairs," he said, handing Isaac a small package.

Masky turned to leave.

"Oh!" he said, placing a hand on the door to stop it closing, "Toby wanted me to tell you to 'remember the axe talk'," he said to Ben.

Ben paled a little bit, "Noted," he said with a nod.

Masky nodded again and patted the door before leaving.

"Try not to break the bed," he called out, walking towards the stairs.

"You're an ass!" Isaac called back.

"The ass that can still kick your ass!" Masky snapped back before descending.

Isaac returned to an equally blushing Ben and sat down.

"I wonder what it is?" Isaac said, collapsing the seals that had shot the water into Ben's face, and turning the package over.

"No note, wrapped too nice to be one of L.J's pranks," Ben said.

Isaac sniffed the box, shrugging when he didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

He tore the wrapping off and was met with a nondescript white box.

He flipped the cardboard edges open and picked up the black cord on the inside.

"Huh, was there any note on the wrapping paper?" he asked Ben.

"Not that I can see," Ben said as Isaac tried to pull the cord out. Something was stuck on the inside.

Ben grabbed another part of the cord and box to try and help Isaac and when it came lose they took in the sight of the pendant on the end.

A skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

Isaac gasped and tried to throw it away, but it was too late.

"TOBY!" Isaac shouted as he experienced a tugging at his navel.

Ben's room spun away from him and he and Ben slammed down onto hard ground.

Immediately a rough pair of hands grabbed him and he kicked and struggled against his captor.

"GET OFF ME!" Isaac roared, hitting everything of the one holding him he could.

A smirk of satisfaction rose in him as the man cried out in pain as Isaac's foot connected with a rather sensitive part of the male anatomy and he was dropped.

Isaac was about to turn and fight again when...

"Keep still or the little whelp gets it!" a voice said and Isaac froze at the sight of Ben struggling against two others and a large knife against his throat.

Isaac's momentary pause allowed the man to hit him in the stomach and he fell to the ground; thick ropes were conjured barely a second later around his wrists and ankles.

Isaac was lifted up against a tombstone and the effigy of a skeletal angel holding a large scythe held him to the large stone face.

As he looked around from his perch he saw the many withered headstones of a graveyard.

A few seemed to have been knocked away to make space for a large cauldron that held a bubbling potion that he didn't recognise.

He gritted his teeth as he looked at the many cloaked figures that stood around the graveyard, making a circle around him, Ben, and the cauldron.

The man that Isaac had kicked in the privates shuffled, Isaac was glad that he was still suffering from the pain, and pulled out a large silver knife.

"Now..." a weak voice said and a cloaked figure dropped what looked like a flayed child into the cauldron.

"Bone of the Father, unknowingly given," the man spoke and Isaac recognised him as Peter Pettigrew, the man that had betrayed his parents to Voldemort, "You will renew your son!"

'No,' Isaac thought as he realised what the thing dropped in the cauldron must have been, "Oh, you bastards,"

"Quiet!" a voice roared and Isaac sucked breath in sharply as something violet that stung like slapped sunburn spread across his face.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," Pettigrew said, raising his arm over the cauldron, "You will revive your master!"

Isaac watched as Pettigrew slashed downwards with the silver dagger and cut his hand off.

Pettigrew's whimpers and cries carried over and across the grounds as he shuffled towards Isaac.

"Blood... of the enemy..." Pettigrew said.

"Get away from him!" Ben shouted and was hit in the stomach repeatedly by one of the brutes of a wizard holding him as Pettigrew went on.

"Forcibly taken," Pettigrew cut into part of Isaac's arm and Isaac screamed as a small flow of blood started running down his arm, the silver knife burning as his arm was sliced open, "You will resurrect your foe!"

Pettigrew flicked the blood coating the knife over the bubbling cauldron and an explosion of smoke escaped from within.

Isaac watched as the resurrected Voldemort climbed out of the cauldron, demanding to be robed, before turning and addressing his followers; calling out the ones that he felt had done less than he had expected of them, Isaac smirked as one felt the wrath of a curse that obviously caused great pain.

Voldemort finished addressing his followers and turned to Isaac.

"It would appear that we have a guest of honour with us... or, rather, two guests of honour," Voldemort said in a mock surprise, "How lovely of you to bring a friend,"

"Maybe I should have brought a plastic surgeon because, god-damn, you sure as hell need one," Isaac said and Ben stifled a snort of laughter.

"So fiesty," Voldemort hissed, "You would have done well in our ranks,"

"Yeah, sorry, I have a problem working with inbred idiots that have a highly racist attitude to life," Isaac said with a shrug.

Voldemort placed a hand within a pocket of the cloak he now wore and took out a wand with a handle of what looked like bone.

"Now, see what your insolence costs you," Voldemort said, narrowing his scarlet eyes, " _Crucio_!"

Isaac clenched his teeth and fists as pain tore through his body.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Toby flung open Ben's door.

"Isaac! You al..." he broke off as he looked around the empty room.

His eyes fell to the empty box on the bed that Masky had taken up moments ago.

Toby looked around the room again; listening almost desperately for the sound of anyone hiding there.

"Oh no," Toby said and ran back downstairs.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

"Not going to scream?" Voldemort taunted, " _Crucio_!"

Isaac glared defiantly at Voldemort as he refused to cry out as the feeling of red-hot daggers tearing deeply through his flesh rippled through him.

Voldemort dropped the curse after prolonging it for another ten seconds.

"Spirit," he said, sounding amused, "You clearly have it, as did your parents... though I wonder... can the same be said for your friend?"

Voldemort turned the wand on Ben.

"Leave him alone!" Isaac spat out.

"Ooh," Voldemort said, "Have I hit a nerve?"

"Oh, believe me, you were already getting on mine," Isaac said, glaring with murder in his eyes.

Voldemort sneered.

"Release him, give him back his wand," Voldemort ordered and Isaac was dropped by the statue.

"M - m - master, he did not have his wand with him," Pettigrew whimpered.

"Then give him yours," Voldemort snapped and Pettigrew hesitated before flinging the wand retrieved for him by Crouch Jr towards Isaac.

"Now then, Potter," Voldemort said, "I presume you know how to duel?"

Isaac picked up the wand on the ground and stood tall before Voldemort.

"I presume you know I'm going to ask you to drop dead?" Isaac said.

"Now, now, Potter, the niceties must be observed," Voldemort toyed, "Wouldn't want to disappoint dear, old, Dumbledore, now would we?"

"Dumbledore's a cunt," Isaac said with a small shrug, "In some aspects, worse than you. At least you're upfront about what you're going to do,"

Voldemort's eyes flared triumphantly.

"You truly believe that?" Voldemort said softly, "Then why don't you join us? Get your revenge on the man,"

"Because you lot are also a bunch of cunts," Isaac said simply, as if explaining something to a child, "You monsters lost the right to walk on this earth a long time ago. And I don't need your help to get back at him,"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes again.

"Well then, if that's your answer, _Crucio_!" he flung the curse at Isaac but missed as Isaac rolled out of the way, sending a strong stinging hex back at Voldemort as he did so.

"DO NOTHING!" Voldemort screeched to his followers as he blocked the hex, "He's mine!"

" _Reducto_!" Isaac shot out from behind the tombstone, " _Flipendo_! _Expelliarmus_! _Eternus Flammaer_!" he ducked under tombstone after tombstone, using them as cover and firing more curses and spells each time he moved.

Voldemort went wide-eyed at the last curse, nearly distracted enough to let it pass, but blocked it all the same.

"You have learnt well," Voldemort said as he blasted each tombstone in their makeshift arena to pieces, "But nothing you have can compare to Lord Voldemort's experience,"

Isaac stopped behind a large tombstone.

"Hold up!" he called, "Did you really just refer to yourself in the third person? Really? _Bombarda_!"

Voldemort deflected the curse and sent it flying towards the manor house upon the hill in the distance. One of its rooms exploded outwards and the shockwave could be heard by the village not too far away.

Voldemort snarled at the dodging and weaving teen.

"You may taunt all you want, but you will still die on your knees," Voldemort said, as he blew up the tombstone he thought Potter was behind, "And once your body is hanging lifeless for all those in the Ministry to see, once they have cut down in their despair, no one will dare to _ever_ doubt my power again," he blasted another tombstone.

Voldemort's irk at where the urchin was hiding grew.

"And let's not forget about your friend over there," Voldemort taunted, "He'll provide a rather amusing plaything for me, won't he?

I wonder what his screams will sound like?"

As Voldemort finished speaking Isaac leapt down from behind the angel tombstone that he had been held against when Pettigrew had taken his blood.

Voldemort caught the briefest glimpse of the boy...

Time seemed to slow down.

What must have been a second was stretched out to form ten.

The Potter boy's face was one of pure rage and he wondered for a moment just how deeply the feelings between the two ran.

But that was not the reason for his shock.

The boy's hands were ablaze, the wand forgotten as it was quickly incinerated into mere ashes, and he just caught sight of the green and blue flames that had engulfed them when one grabbed hold of his face.

His last moment of sight, before seeing nothing but darkness, was the boy clutching his face and forcing his fingers into his eye sockets.

Time seemed to catch up with him and Voldemort screamed in agony as the flames burnt and seared every inch of skin that they had contact with.

The boy's other hand had wrapped itself around his neck and he had used the momentum to force Voldemort to his knees.

Voldemort felt the boy's hand move from his face to the side of his head and the last thing he realised was that the boy was twisting his head.

He was twisting his head too fast and...

Voldemort's lifeless body fell to the ground as the fire flared in a spiral around them before fading into the air.

Unbeknownst to them, things were happening across the country.

In a hidden chamber of Hogwarts, an ancient relic from the age of Founders burst into black flame.

The charred remains for the horde of clutter and junk collected over the years of Hogwarts' running were found the day after next by a teacher looking to hide a large amount of cooking sherry bottles.

In a room of the missing house on Grimmauld Place, a cabinet in the corner exploded. Black flames were just contained by the house-elf and only the items in the cabinet, and a large portion of the room, were lost. And so, another relic of the Hogwarts Founders was lost.

Kreacher wept with both joy and grief for the memory of his late Master Regulus.

Inside Gringotts; Goblins were rushing about in panic as alarms went off within the Lestrange vaults. One of the last items of the Hogwarts four, gone.

The large Serpent Nagini, who had been slithering around the feet of her Master's followers, hissed an ear-splitting screech in pain and black flames consumed her too.

In a shack not far from where Voldemort now lay another explosion ripped through the once home of the Gaunts. Black flames devoured the cottage till the barest amount of rubble was left.

And across in America, in the most secure place possible; a small glass, bell-shaped, jar exploded.

Thankfully nothing else in the room was disturbed, the tall entity found when he sensed the disturbance.

He was thankful he had already sent off those he knew capable before checking on the final soul fragment of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Isaac stared at the burning corpse of Voldemort.

For a few moments, there was silence.

Then there was a roar of rage from the Death Eaters and wands were all raised at the teenager who had destroyed their leader.

"You'll pay for this, Potter!" one of them was shouting.

"Nuh, uh, uh," a voice said and they all found themselves forced to their knees by golden string, "You alright?"

Isaac didn't reply as he slumped forward, caught by Ben and Teer.

At a nod from Teer to tell him that he was alright Toby turned his attention to the group of men that Jeff was walking in front of.

"You muggle filth!" one of them spat, "Unhand us!"

"Can it, Fuckwad!" Jeff growled, ripping the man's mask off and crouching down so that they were face to face, "Now, you're gonna answer his questions, all of you are," Jeff said to the cowering man, who was quietly whimpering about what the hell Jeff was.

Toby slowly walked, his axes bouncing off his legs slightly.

"Now then... which of you took my brother?" he snarled at them. His voice could have frozen the sun.

Many of them had now had their masks torn off of them by Jeff and were looking frightfully between the demonic entity that was The Puppeteer, the permanently smiling Jeff, and the ticking, each tic causing one of his bones to crack, teen before them.

Toby rolled his eyes behind his goggles as all of them, save one, shouted out 'CROUCH!'

Toby crouched down in front of the straw-haired man that hadn't spoken.

"I take it that you're Crouch?"

"Burn in hell!" the man spat on Toby.

"Save us a seat," Jeff said, picking Crouch up by the arms and pulling him forward so that he was laid across one of the tombstone's that Voldemort had destroyed, "Well, I did promise you, didn't I Toby?"

Crouch struggled against Jeff until his side erupted in agony.

Toby had swung an axe down and into his side as was drawing it across his stomach, cleaving his way through the man's torso as he cried out in utter agony.

"Now then," Toby said, using the edge of his axe to start pulling out the man's intestines, "What do you think our resident cannibal will want from this schmuck?"

"Why don't you let me see what's on offer?" E.J asked. His mask was pushed up onto the top of his head and he was licking his lips at the sight before him of the struggling man.

All of the other Death Eaters watched in horror as he stuck a finger into the open wound and sucked it clean before ripping out an organ and taking a large bite. One of them threw up at that point; their vomit caught by the mask edges and splashed back onto his face.

When the vomiting Death Eater looked back up he found himself face to face with E.J.

The man slumped over in faint when E.J leaned in close and whispered that he was planning next.

Slenderman had ported in with the others in the Mansion that were free and took Ben and Isaac back to the Mansion.

By the time that emergency services arrived to deal with the explosion and the fire that ripped through the old Riddle house, there was nobody in the cemetery nearby.

Just lots, and lots, of blood and the charred corpse of a snake that had been forced into the mouth of a skeleton statue.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Ministry of Magic.

Everything was in an uproar after Thalmann had delivered the remains of Voldemort and every dead Death Eater.

A high-security Auror detail had been summoned instantly and they surrounded the tall man standing calmly in the Atrium, looking as if he was watching an amusing t.v. drama with a cup of tea in his hand.

The bodies were taken away for examination; later finding that nearly all of them were missing most, if not all, of their internal organs.

When they demanded that Thalmann explain what happened all he said was that Isaac had beaten Voldemort and turned to leave.

The high-security detail of Aurors had tried to prevent the man from leaving but all of them had collapsed, bleeding profusely from their noses, as Thalmann declared that he was needed elsewhere.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Ben looked across the med bay as E.J worked.

Slendy had carried him and Isaac back to the Mansion after Isaac had passed out from blood loss before he had left to oversee what the others were doing.

Teer had temporarily stitched up his arm with his string and they had waited for E.J to return so that he could apply the proper stitches.

Ben adjusted the hot water bottle that Teer had thrown at him and watched as E.J sat back in his chair.

"Can we just agree that Isaac's cursed or some shit?" E.J said as Ben walked over and sat down on the bed next to him with a groan.

Ben didn't leave Isaac's side until he woke up two days later.

Isaac opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of the med bay ceiling.

Something was weighing down the bed he was on and he turned his head to see what it was.

Ben was lying across his left arm, his head tilted so that he would have been facing Isaac.

Isaac winced as he moved his right arm, taking in the bandage wrapped around his forearm, as he made to brush a few strands of hair from Ben's face.

The gentle movement caused Ben to stir and his eyes crept open.

Isaac smiled and cupped the side of Ben's head.

"You look like shit," Isaac said and Ben snorted in laughter.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Ben said before shakily getting to his feet and hugging Isaac tightly.

Isaac laughed with Ben.

Then the memories of what had happened slowly came to him and he started laughing harder.

"It wasn't that funny," Ben said.

"I killed him," Isaac said quietly, "I... I killed him. I did it,"

He hugged Ben closer to himself.

"The Dark Lord, one of the most evil figures in our time, a preacher of the 'importance of blood purity'... taken down by a half-blooded werewolf," Isaac broke off in roaring laughter again.

Ben smiled and leant down next to Isaac on the bed, listening to his laughter slowly drop off and the two of them drifted off to sleep again.

The next day Isaac walked back into the living room to find a surprise waiting for him.

"Hedwig," Isaac said in mild awe, looking at his owl.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

 **(X) Three days later (X)**

The Puppeteer watched the pair that walked through the town.

The past couple of days were... they were hell.

Aside from a brief day of reported celebration from the wizarding world at the confirmed death of Voldemort, as well the death of most his remaining inner circle, there was a new problem for Isaac to face.

Following Isaac's defeat of Voldemort, many were now calling him to court to answer what exactly happened in the cemetery.

Isaac had said, "Screw that noise, I'm done with that place," and a witch hunt had started for him across the country.

No one there seemed to have enough brains to think that maybe, just maybe, he was home in America.

The American Ministry was keeping clear of the chaos in Britain and, as far as they were concerned, Isaac Rogers was not the 'Harry Potter' that the British Ministry was looking for and would not be helping them find him.

They had deemed the actions of Isaac Rogers to have been entirely self defense and they wouldn't treat him like a criminal.

It didn't matter if the American Ministry was helping or not, for some reason nobody seemed able to find him anyway, owls carrying letters were either unsuccessful or never seen again.

Liu had started taking Eris and Smile with him on his runs to make them work off the excess weight they had put on from the feasts that the wizarding world kept sending.

So when two wizards that Teer knew to be close to Isaac just so happened to wander into town he followed them to see whether or not he'd be sending their bodies back in pieces with a warning carved into their chests.

He watched as the two of them paced in front of the post office before talking in quiet tones.

He closed his eyes and phased himself out into his more spectral form so that he couldn't be seen as he ghosted over to where they were.

"This is definitely where his address should lead," one of them said, "I dunno, Fred, he's probably moved on already. I wouldn't blame him,"

"We've got to find him somehow," Fred said, "We've got to tell him. Tell him about the Ministry, about Dumbledore, we've got to find him,"

"Well... maybe we can ask around?" George said, "See if we can find someone that he lives with?"

"You don't find us," Teer said, clasping a hand over both of their mouths and pushing them against the wall, "We, if you're unlucky enough, find you,"

Teer pulled the two of them by the hem of their shirts into an alley.

"Now... what do you want?"

The twins could have sworn that his eyes flashed a menacing gold for a moment before telling him about the witch hunt for Isaac.

"We know, why do you think Isaac's sworn off pretty much all of you lot?" Teer said with a slight glare, "If that's all you've got..."

"We want to talk to him," Fred said, steeling his nerves.

"And 'I wants' never get," Teer said, "Now explain why I shouldn't send the two of you home... in pieces?"

"We know what Dumbledore's planning," George said, "We overheard him talking with a few others about occupying this place until one of you or Isaac showed up,"

Teer looked thoughtfully at him.

"I'll see if Isaac will want to talk to you," Teer said.

From what Isaac had said about these two they were fairly decent people.

Their younger brother, on the other hand, Teer would have no qualms turning him into a puppet if he could ever get his string around him.

"Wait in the burger place down the road," Teer said and the twins nodded.

Their mouths dropped when he disappeared from sight and they could have sworn that his eyes flashed gold again for a second.

 **(X) Scene Change (X)**

Isaac mused over what Teer told him.

"You gonna go?" Ben asked.

Isaac thought for another moment.

"Yeah," Isaac sighed, "They're... they're some of the only people who never seemed to expect something from me other than being a normal teenager and a prankster. They never saw the 'Boy-Who-Lived', or whatever that thing was,"

Teer nodded.

"Right, come on, I'll walk you down," he said but was forced back into his seat by someone.

"Actually," L.J said, "I think I'll go with him," a dangerous smile playing on his lips, "I've been wanting to meet these boys for a long time,"

 **(X) Scene Change (X)**

Fred and George waited nervously at a corner table.

Fred had picked up a napkin and was twisting it in his hands.

"You guys waiting for someone?"

The two of them jumped at the speaker.

"Wow, swallow some jumping beans?" he laughed and took the chair opposite them.

Fred and George looked at the person who had sat down across them.

He was wearing a puffy sleeveless black coat over a black and white striped shirt, a pair of black suspenders held up his slightly baggy trousers, and he had a merry-looking face.

"Y-yeah," Fred said.

"Aah, good," the stranger said, "So who you waiting on?" he asked, stirring the cup of coffee he had grabbed while pouring sugar into it till it threatened to overflow, "Believe it or not, still burning through the stockpile of this shit that I have,"

"Just a classmate of ours," George said.

"Isaac, right?" the stranger said, pouring more sugar into the cup now that what he had added before had dissolved away.

The twins froze and backed up from the guy in front of them.

"Like Teer said, we find you," Isaac said, sitting down, "Is... is that the sugar from..."

"You know damn well that it is?" the stranger grumbled, taking a sip.

"We're still working through that damn stuff?"

"Oh, hell yeah,"

Isaac frowned and turned to the twins.

"So, how did you guys get here?" he asked them.

The twins looked at Isaac.

"Ok, if you're not gonna answer that one, what did you guys want to talk about?"

Isaac waited a minute.

"Are you under a silencing charm?" Isaac asked.

After another moment of silence, Isaac kicked the two of them in the shins and they started talking.

Isaac held up his hands after three minutes so he could make sure that he had gotten everything right.

"I know that the Ministry is out for my blood, Dumbledore's an asshole, I'll fill you in later, but if he's planning on trying to find me here; then he's in for a shock," Isaac said.

"What do you mean?" Fred leaned in and asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, more on that later, we have something of greater importance to discuss first," the stranger said, crushing the cup of coffee after drinking the last of its overly sugared contents.

Fred and George shared a quick glance at each other.

"Who are you?" they asked.

The stranger looked sincerely hurt.

Fred and George shared another quick glance as the edges of the stranger's eyes seemed to get watery.

"Y-you don't know w-who I am?" he said quietly, his voice near breaking, "B-but I..."

Twins had been about to apologise when;

"Yeah, fair do's, never really introduced myself, did I?" the stranger said quickly, all traces of the hurt person gone and acting more like the coffee drinker that had sat at their table.

"The name's Laughing Jack," Jack introduced himself, "Out of the box," he finished with a slight flourish of his hand.

Fred and George's eyes went wide.

" _You're L.J?_ " they whispered in awe.

"One and only," L.J said, leaning in, "And I have an offer for you boys,"

Fred and George seemed to try to discreetly smarten themselves up, sitting a little taller and trying to seem formal.

"I've been interested in meeting you two for a while now," Jack said, "I've seen some of your work, through Isaac, and that toffee was," he broke off with a fingertips kiss, "But... times change, and so do people.

Isaac's told me how you two want to go into business with your own joke shop, and I think that two capable wizards such as yourselves could do just that,"

"Jack, what are you doing?" Isaac asked but Jack flapped him quiet.

"Now, I heard about how you read out a few stories in Specs' second-year," Jack ignored the growl from Isaac, "Seriously, only Ben gets away with calling him that. Anyway, did you read... my one?"

"By Snuffbomb? Yeah," Fred said, "Our favourite,"

Jack smirked, "Well then, follow us," he said, sending a quick text on his phone.

Jack got up and gently shoved Isaac forward, the two of them talking quietly to each other.

The twins followed Isaac and Jack to the edge of town.

"Now. I'm going to make a few things clear," Jack said, sounding deadly serious, "Where I'm going to take you, you do not wander off; you do not mention it to anyone outside of our little family," he said, gesturing at Isaac and himself, "And I'll do my best to make sure that nothing bad will happen to you,"

The twins nodded, a little frightened.

They had heard the rumours of how the Death Eaters had been mutilated during their deaths. It had sounded like something right out of those stories that Christopher had given them.

Jack stopped them again in front of a seemingly nondescript tree.

Soon a mist started to roll through.

"Just like walking through the barrier to 9 & ¾," Isaac said, walking through the mist.

L.J did a mock bow to the twins.

"After you," he said and the twins walked nervously through.

They stumbled a little but soon were in a clearing.

The sky seemed to have darkened slightly as rolling grey clouds blanketed the sky.

Isaac was waiting for them on a gravel path and, behind him, was something that made them freeze.

A towering, colour washed, carnival stood proud and tall.

"Those stories," Jack said, walking up behind them, "More real than you could ever imagine,"

The twins backed up in horror as Jack's glamour slipped away.

His height grew from around six foot two to over seven foot tall. His nose and arms grew out. His clothing changed to the bandage wrapped torso and feather ruff on his shoulders. His fingers elongated into what looked like claws.

"Like I said in the diner," Jack said, smiling to reveal the rows of shark-like teeth and monochrome tongue, "The one, and only, Laughing Jack,"

He laughed in his raspy voice.

"And I was sincere when I had an offer for you boys,"

The twins were frozen where they stood.

"Just hear him out," Isaac said, the twins had seemingly forgotten about him and jumped as he spoke.

"Right, well then, I'll cut right to the chase," Laughing Jack said, placing a hand on each of the twin's shoulders and walking them towards the carnival, "How would you two like to become Proxies of mine?"

The twins glanced at each other and then their gaze was occupied by the hordes of zombie children that had frozen and turned to see the newcomers.

"Ignore them," Jack said to the crowds before crouching down and talking to the twins, "Just old playmates,"

"The stories are real," Fred said weakly as the zombie kids returned to what they were doing before and joyous sounds filled the air again, "They're... you... you're real,"

"Yes," Jack said, "Now, would you two like to know more, or am I going to have to find a way to make sure that this little secret doesn't get out," his clawed fingers gently tearing into their sweaters slightly so the threads frayed along where his hands lay.

The twins, not seeing an easy way out of this predicament, decided that the best thing to do right now would be to listen to the homicidal killer clown.

Twenty minutes later the four of them were sitting in the main circus tent as Jack finished up explaining about who they were; what they did, what _he_ specifically did, he had used the comparison of himself being the answer to the thought process of killing a murderer as a child before they had done anything wrong to save lives; and what had happened with Isaac.

Then Isaac told them about his condition.

"Get those looks of pity off your face before I smack them off,"

Then Isaac had told them about what Dumbledore had done.

What Dumbledore had done about the letter proving Sirius' innocence.

What Dumbledore had done about Isaac's home life before Toby.

What Dumbledore had done to try and raise Isaac as a weapon.

What Dumbledore had tried to do to Hermione and her parents.

By the end, the twins were feeling outraged at their Headmaster.

"I'm in," Fred growled, "Your offer, I'm taking it,"

"Same," George said, barely containing his anger, "If a house full of killers does better by a kid than 'the most esteemed wizard of our age. A true champion for the _light_ '..." he broke off with a scoff before he punched something.

"Wonderful," Jack said, holding out his crossed arms to the twins.

The twins hesitated a moment before taking his hands.

They yelped as the joy-buzzers went off.

Laughing Jack roared in laughter and fell backwards off the stand he was sat on.

"Couldn't resist," he cried as he rightened himself, "Ok, for real this time,"

Jack shook their hands and the twins felt a pulse of cold travel through them that flared through their bodies.

"Now then, we'll need to work out your covers," Jack said.

By the end of the day, the plan was agreed.

Fred and George would return to Hogwarts, they promised to do nothing worse than a few extreme pranks.

"Could you not target Draco?" Isaac asked them, Draco had kept in fairly regular contact with Isaac and he still thought him a friend.

Apparently he and his mother had already started turning the Malfoy name around and contributing heavily to the parts of the Ministry to do with rounding up the last Death Eaters and bringing them to justice from the proceeds that the late Malfoy Senior, also known as bag '3' in E.J's personal fridge, had been using to bribe Ministry officials into his pocket, "He's...

"Your boyfriend?" Fred asked.

Isaac choked on his own tongue.

"No, no, we're just friends, have been since after that detention in the forest," Isaac said, "Why would you think that?"

"Well... remember that map?" George said, "Do you think we didn't use it to keep track of the third of the Messyrs before we invited you to join us?"

"We noticed a few meetings with Malfoy over the years," Fred said, "Didn't say anything about it since we figured that you either weren't ready or because of how Ron would react,"

"Messyrs..." Jack mused, "That's not that bad a name, The Twin Messyrs," he tried, "Messyrs one and Messyrs two..."

"Anyway," Isaac said, "Can we not mention... _that_ to Ben?"

"Why?" the twins asked.

"Because _Ben's_ my boyfriend," Isaac said as Jack said, "Cause they're fuck buddies,"

Isaac glared at Jack as the twins laughed.

Jack returned back to organising their plan.

The twins would remain at Hogwarts until the end of that year at least, whether they stayed on for further years or not was up to them, but when they were ready to leave then Jack would arrange it with Ben so that they could open their shop.

They would use the guise that the twins, rather successful, mail-order business would have spiked L.J's interest enough to talk with them about job offers and they would put aside their earnings to open their own shop in partnership with L.J's prank service.

While they were at Hogwarts though they were to report in anything at all they could get about Dumbledore's attempts to find Isaac and his little group known as 'The Order of the Pheonix'.

"Right then," L.J said once the plan was finished, "I think it's time for you guys to see a little more of the real Isaac Rogers,"

The twins looked a little panicky about going to Isaac's home.

"You've just spent over half an hour in a pocket dimension filled with zombie children that could tear you apart just for a bit of fun," Isaac said, "And the longest time there you were just regular joes, now you're Proxies. Wait... am I still..."

"Yep," Jack said, "Kiddo, I have a feeling that when you snap you're gonna kill a small town worth of people,"

The twins laughed awkwardly, still getting used to the fact that the baby-faced kid they'd met three years ago was a murderer.

"Right then, come on," Jack said, holding the tent entrance open for them.

A few zombie children came over to come see their best friend till the end's new Proxies but most of them were chided away by Jack.

One small girl and boy, however, snuck past him and looked up at the twin gingers.

"Hi," Fred said, a little squeakily, as he crouched down to greet the zombie kids.

The zombie kids chittered to each other and Fred realised that they must be brother and sister, twins of their own and past playmates with Laughing Jack.

The zombie twins giggled and hugged Fred, the girl hugging George's legs.

George patted the girl's shoulder and Fred returned the hug before they ran back off into the crowds.

"Could've made a bet that those two would get to you," Jack grumbled as he led the way to the door that would take them to Slendy's Mansion.

The twins at the Mansion was a little odd.

Their awkwardness at being there, after being introduced as Laughing Jack's Proxies, seemed to dissipate after a couple of minutes.

Everyone, there was pretty much the people that they had met, George made an odd noise at the sight of Sally in her un-glamoured state, but everyone else was pretty much like they remembered them to be.

Fred zoned out for a few minutes after seeing Jeff and Liu though.

The stitch marks on Liu's face had caused him to wince but he properly zoned out once he caught sight of the carved smile on Jeff.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

One Week later.

Isaac watched the small group led by Dumbledore walking down the street as the sun started to dip behind the topmost trees.

Dumbledore's order, Ben made so many 'First Order' jokes from Star Wars that Isaac could have written a small book, were just outside of the town.

"Heard that you're looking for me," Isaac called, stepping out from his shadowed spot in the trees and causing the group to aim their wands at him.

Isaac threw them a quick expression of mock fear before it turned into a mocking bitch face and he pelted into the trees.

He could hear a few stunners being cast, and one ensnarement hex, as he weaved between the trees he knew so wel.

He came to a stop in a clearing and turned to face them.

The order stalked out of the trees like a pack of wolves that had sensed a weakened prey; every wand was trained on him.

"My, my, _Professor_ ," Isaac said, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "To what do I owe this _wonderful_ meeting?"

"My boy," the aged wizard said without emotion, "The time for you to return to Hogwarts, to your people, has come,"

"Huh, gee, let me think..." Isaac said, "No, and I ain't your boy, bitch,"

"My boy," Dumbledore said icily, "I do not think that _you_ are in a position to argue,"

"And that's where _you_ are wrong," a new voice called out through the clearing.

Toby walked out, in his full outfit, with the goggles pushed up on his forehead.

Shortly after taking the third step into the clearing Masky and Hoodie walked out.

Tim walked forward in his 'murder-walk' as Isaac liked to call it and Hoodie sauntered casually, his hands tucked in his hoodie pocket.

"You ain't taking him," Jeff called out, staying in his glamour for a few more moments before letting it fall away. Liu doing the same next to him.

"Yeah, we've kinda grown attached," Ben said, fritzing in and out like the image on a broken t.v. as Sally flickered in and out, hovering slightly off the ground with the tips of her feet barely touching the grass and blood pouring vigorously down her face.

The grown wizards and witches looked at the growing group with unmasked fear.

"Monsters!" a man with a violet top-hat, that Isaac thought looked vaguely familiar, called out, "Freaks!"

"Someone call us?" Laughing Jack asked as he appeared in a whirl of black smoke.

"I think they did," Eyeless Jack said, walking out from behind a tree, his mask remained on his head long enough for the closest wizards to see the pulsing black sludge that filled his eyes as he took a bite from a piece of raw meat.

The Puppeteer, golden string swirling around his body, appeared with Helen as Smile and Eris shimmered into existence opposite them, Eris' second head sprouted a few seconds later, and the group of witches and wizards were blocked in from all sides.

"You've made the mistake in thinking I'm some pawn you can use whenever you like, Albus," Isaac said.

As Toby stopped next to him he handed him his blue goggles, his facemask, and the axe he had given him for his twelfth birthday.

Isaac tugged them on and spun the axe in his hand, it's blade glinting in the setting light matched the gleam in Isaac's eyes, as he looked at the quaking group.

"E.J! Want to keep anything?" Isaac called over to him.

E.J regarded the group before him, "Nah! Everything here's past it's 'best before date'. Plus I still got a whole load of food left from those Death-Munchers,"

A few members of the group seemed to choke on their own vomit at the realisation of what he meant.

"Screw this," another one of the wizards said and tried to apparate away.

"Nuh, uh, uh," Isaac said, waving his finger like scolding a child as the man nearly fell over, "You see... The Slenderman doesn't like it when people trespass in his woods,"

Slenderman himself appeared for just a few seconds on one side of the clearing before seemingly appearing on the other side and then in front of the group.

In actuality he was standing behind the group, making sure that none of them left and using a trick he employed whenever he felt like toying with his victims.

" _CONFRIGRO_!" one of the wizards tried to fire at Isaac, or another in the approaching group, but a loud bang that had them thinking that someone had managed to apparate away sounded.

The wizard dropped to his knees and screamed. He was clutching his head where blood was spurting in streams from what once had been his right eye and socket.

Hoodie blew the gun smoke away through his mask as he spun it around his finger and trained it on the wizard again.

A second shot had the wizard falling over, gasping and choking as blood started spurting in torrents from the hole through his neck.

"Any last words?" Isaac asked Dumbledore as the remainder of his group cowered in on itself.

"What are you?" Dumbledore asked, raising the elder wand and pointing it at Isaac.

"I am who I would always be," Isaac said, preparing to dart forward and cleave the man's head from his shoulders, "And _this_ is my people. My family,"

He leapt forward.

The entirety of Dumbledore's group shouted out many different curses, two opting to try for the killing curse, but Slenderman rendered all of their magic spells inert.

Dumbledore watched as the Potter boy's axe sliced down on his wrist and embedded itself deep into his hand, destroying the handle of the elder-wand as he did so, and mutilating the appendage.

Around him, he could hear the sounds of his Order being attacked.

Isaac pulled the axe free and spun it round as he did so, leaving a decent sized gash in the old man's throat.

Dumbledore fell to his knees as he brought his hand, and the remains of the other, to his throat to try and stem the flow of blood.

The sunlight overhead caught on the blade of the axe as Isaac brought it down again.

Dumbledore had barely just managed to begin to raise his good hand to try and stop the blade from impacting his skull but it was too late.

The axe met his head and the blade cleaved a deep gash halfway through the old man's face, becoming embedded in his head as Isaac let go of the handle and letting Dumbledore's now lifeless body fall to the ground.

The hilt of the axe caused his body to be raised off the ground for a moment before it slid down the blade; pushed free by the weight of Dumbledore's body.

Isaac leant down and picked up the axe.

He looked up and found that a surprising amount of the group were still alive.

"Feel like playing with them for a bit," L.J said, holding up a squirming wizard who's hands and feet had been bound in what looked like a rope made from liquorice.

"You do you," Isaac shrugged as L.J disappeared.

He looked down at Dumbledore's body and the axe in his hand.

'Eh, why not,' he thought as he spun the axe and brought it down against Dumbledore's neck. Even though he was wearing his goggles and facemask he flinched a little at the amount of blood that sprayed out of the man as a few flecks hit his goggles.

After a third swing, the head had come free.

"Ben, would you be a dear?" he asked, pulling his facemask down so it was hanging on his neck.

"Ben?" Isaac asked again at Ben's frozen expression.

"Yeah," Ben said slowly after a moment, "Yeah, I get what you're doing,"

"You alright?" Isaac asked as he threw Ben Dumbledore's head after using the axe to get rid of the man's beard.

"Yeah, just a little problem," Ben said, catching the head and propping it up on a rock with a finger, "I can't have them, but I really need a cold shower right now," he said after checking that Toby was out of earshot.

Toby, Liu, and Jeff were currently seeing who had the best aim as they started throwing things at a witch who was attempting to run away from them.

Liu's blade caught her in her left shoulder blade while Jeff's knife caught her in the back of her leg, shattering her kneecap as it went right through, and causing her to drop to the ground.

A sort of whumping noise heralded the arrival of Toby's axe as it met the top of the woman's shoulder and she fell forward onto the ground.

Isaac impaled the axe back into Dumbledore's body as he rolled his shoulders and looked at the circling owl in the trees.

"HEDWIG! Go long!" he called out.

He ran forward and kicked Dumbledore's head, held in an upright position by Ben, as hard as he could.

The head spun in the air and Hedwig dove down, catching it with one of her claws latching partly inside one of the man's eyes.

Isaac took in the sight of Hedwig flying around.

Ever since he had defeated Voldemort, Hedwig's appearance had changed a bit.

The tops of her wings were as they had always been, snow-white, but as you went down to the edges of the wings, on the bottom, they changed to a blood-red that gradually turned darker the further down you went down till they were dark enough to be mistaken for pitch-black.

The black spots of her wings had changed to become a deep scarlet that could have blended in with the fur on Smile's underside.

The same went for the feathers on her torso and she now seemed able to control how sharp her claws were despite them constantly looking like sharpened razor blades; it didn't hurt for her to land on you.

If she didn't want to harm you, that was.

Isaac felt something running down the length of his nose and wiped it away.

He frowned at the sight of blood and realised that Dumbledore's blood was splattered all over him.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower," Isaac said, wiping some more of the blood from his face, "You coming with?"

Ben went red in the face before he grabbed Isaac by the front of his hoodie and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Hell... yes!" he said and the two of them raced each other back to the Mansion; passing Teer as he and Helen stalked a running witch through the woods, her face and body slowly being torn to shreds as Teer's string threaded it's way through her until she was pulled into the shape of a star and Helen started draining her to make new paint.

 **(X) Time Skip (X)**

Isaac looked at the amassed remains of the group from Dumbledore's Order.

"Ok," Masky asked, a lit cigarette blocking out any other smell, "What do we do with the leftovers?"

"I got an idea," Isaac said, "Teer, can you go find a certain spell for me?"

Teer temporarily brought one of the wizards minds back to working order and combed through it for the spell Isaac asked for.

After repeating the process for another three witches and wizards he finally found it and they moved the bodies to the Shrieking Shack.

Isaac looked at the castle's towers against the dark night sky.

"So long, fuckwads!" he shouted, flipping off the castle and the bastards in the Ministry and Magical society before raising his wand to the sky.

" _MOSMORDE_!" he cried and the Dark Mark shot out into the sky.

Teer grabbed a hold of Isaac and he took the two of them back to Slendy's Mansion.

He stumbled slightly as he landed, Teer wasn't used to taking people with him whenever he did this.

"Careful," Teer said, grabbing Isaac again to stop him falling over, "Wait... what's..." he broke off as he moved Isaac's collar out of the way and looked at the mark on his collarbone.

He nearly burst into laughter at how red Isaac went when he started hitting him away.

"So he's a scratcher," Teer teased Isaac, nudging him as they walked towards the Mansion, "Thought that that would've been your shtick? Or maybe you like to nibble?"

"Shut up!" a very red-faced Isaac said, "Stop talking, and please don't mention it to Toby,"

Teer grinned down at Isaac, "You know, Helen and I sometimes forget just how thin the walls are too," he said to Isaac.

Teer walked away, leaving behind a _very_ red-faced Isaac.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Two weeks later.

Isaac was stretched out on the sofa with his head in Ben's lap; thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Ben's fingers being threaded through his hair.

"Full moon tonight," Ben sighed.

"Yep," Isaac said quietly, "You stopped,"

Ben rolled his eyes and resumed stroking Isaac's hair.

He still had a good few hours until he had to go down, a good portion of the day in fact, so Isaac was planning on enjoying them.

An impish grin grew on Ben's face and he moved his hand around so that he could stroke the space behind Isaac's ear.

Isaac made a pleasant rumbling sound and his smile grew.

The front door opened and Isaac reluctantly moved out of his comfy spot and sat up on the couch.

"Got mail for you," Masky said, "Looks like a letter from L.J's wonder twins and... your Slytherin friend I think?"

Isaac took the two letters from him.

The first had definitely been from the twins.

It had been them saying that they were using their remaining time at school to find out just what students were interested in buying for their shop and complaining about the new Headmistress that the Ministry had assigned the school.

"Sounds like the new bitch in charge of Hogwarts is going to be put through the seven levels of hell," Ben said, leaning against Isaac to read the letter.

Isaac chuckled, "Oh yeah. They've been working on how to get those fireworks to work for some time now, L.J's really helped them take off,"

The rest of the letter was info that they had managed to gather from the students about what the Ministry was doing to find Isaac and how they were to send letters to L.J.

He handed it to Ben for him to have a read as he opened the next letter.

"This is weird," Isaac said, holding the parchment out for Ben to see.

All that was written there was;

~GOTCHA~

Isaac frowned at the parchment.

Then there was a tugging at his navel.

Ben watched as Isaac disappeared.

"Oh for fuck's sake, ISAAC GOT KIDNAPPED AGAIN!" he shouted for Masky as he plunged his hand into the screen to try and trace Isaac's phone.

 **(X) Scene Change (X)**

Isaac landed hard on the ground and a rough pair of hands grabbed each of his arms and pulled him forward.

"Top o' the mornin' teh ya Fockers!" Isaac jeered in an Irish accent as they lifted him up.

"Shut it!" the man in front of him said in raspy tones, shaking him by the neck as he pined Isaac against the wall, "You've got some answers to give,"

"And you've got some breath mints to have," Isaac said, looking up at the rangy man with matted grey hair.

This was probably the wrong thing to say as the man punched him hard in the stomach and threw him away from the wall and onto the hard ground.

Isaac felt his lip burst as he made contact with the ground and tried to push himself up but a heavy boot on his back prevented that.

 **(X) Scene Change (X)**

"Found him, he's... oh fuck," Ben said, withdrawing his hand from the screen.

"Where is he?" Masky asked, strapping a hunting knife to his waist, "Let's go get him,"

"We can't," Ben said.

"Why not?" Teer asked and Hoodie tilted his head to ask the same.

"He's in the UK," Ben said, sitting back down.

"So?" Teer asked.

Ben looked up at him.

"Time difference," he said and it dawned on them.

 **(X) Scene Change (X)**

Isaac was lifted up again and looked at the small group around him.

He laughed softly.

"You're Voldemort's lot," he said, "Or what's left of them, anyway,"

"Clever little thing you are," the one who had held him against the wall said, "Pretty too, I think I'll have fun biting you," he traced Isaac's cheek with a filthy and yellow nail, "Imagine that, having The Chosen One as my obedient little plaything," he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Isaac said, "See... kidnapping me already signs your death warrants. I'd recommend that you start running,"

The little group laughed, the one holding him against the wall the hardest.

"Oh, there'll certainly be a whole load of running," he turned to the others, "Get behind the shields," he ordered and they all singled through to behind an area that looked like it was built out of those fences construction workers put up when they were working.

"See, those'll keep me out," he said, "And you're stuck in here with me,"

Isaac looked at the man.

"You're a werewolf," he said, amusement seeping through his voice, "Well this _is_ going to be fun,"

The man chuckled darkly and dropped Isaac.

As he was walking away Isaac caught sight of a window in the rundown house that they were using and saw that the moon was about to appear.

"Because guess what," Isaac said, putting his glasses in his hoodie pocket and tossing them both to a corner before taking off his necklace.

"What?" the man asked, turning around.

Isaac smirked as the light from the moon bathed the room.

"Snap," Isaac said as he dropped his necklace and the transformation started.

 **(X) Scene Change (X)**

"So right now Isaac's wolfing out in the UK and we can't go help him?" E.J asked, a sharp dagger glinting in his hand.

"That's where his phone says he is," Ben said, "So if you want to go meet him when he's wolfy, then go for it,"

Teer got up and rolled his shoulders.

"I'll go keep an eye on him," he said, "I'm able to take him down without getting close enough to get bit. Where is he?"

Ben told him where Isaac's phone was.

"I'll meet you there,"

"Like hell you're going," Masky said, "This mess is bad enough as is, Teer can handle..."

"And I can't get bit," Ben said, cutting him off, "I'll stay phased out so everything passes through me,"

"And do you know that that'll work?" Masky asked.

"Yep," Ben said, a cheeky smile growing on his face, "Remember the day you found me waiting outside the door and he fell asleep on me?"

Ben could almost feel the glare Masky was giving him under his mask as he turned and jumped up into the screen before anyone could stop him.

 **(X) Scene Change (X)**

The gaggle of Voldemort's remaining forces looked in shock as the Potter boy transformed alongside Greyback.

All of them became incessantly worried as they knew their barrier would just manage to hold up against _one_ werewolf. But two...

They watched as the Potter boy bent down, his back cracking and elongating as he changed into a feral beast.

The two werewolves circled each other for a few seconds before leaping at each other, their mouths open in ferocious snarls as they tried to tear into each other with claws and fangs.

A light on the ground had one of the wizards looking at the Potter boy's discarded clothing.

A hand pulled its way out of the pocket and a small box, that he had no idea what it was, that was emitting the light was pushed out.

The hand reappeared and soon a blonde-haired boy had pulled himself out of the phone.

He briefly looked at them with eyes of deepest black and pupils as red as their departed Lord's. Blood seemed to be streaking his face.

The boy bent down to the ground and picked up the necklace belonging to the Potter boy before turning to the two duelling werewolves.

A flash of gold got all their attention and a man with hair as black as the night's sky and eyes as gold as Felix Felicis was floating in the air.

The golden-eyed man whipped his hand around and the few of them that had their wands out were flung against the wall and pinned there by strings made of what looked like golden light.

An enraged snarl and roar got their attention and they turned to see Greyback throw the Potter boy off him; blood flowing freely from a large gash that crossed his right eye and blinding him permanently.

The Potter boy was not in a better state, there were four large cuts in his side and part of the boy's brow had been torn.

"Ben!" the golden-eyed man called as the blonde-haired boy that had pulled himself free of the small box ran towards the duelling werewolves.

" _Stupefy_!" one of the female Death Eaters cried and the bolt of red was deflected by the golden-eyed man as he waved a hand and what looked like a wire-mesh of the string formed that sent the spell flying across the room.

The other Death Eaters continued to fire at him, preventing him from going after Ben as the werewolves crashed through into the stairwell and tumbled down.

Ben jumped through the hole they had made and hurried down the stairs.

A large claw swung out against the bannister below him and for a moment Ben thought that it was Isaac, but the fur was grey and a werewolf more than double the size of Isaac started to climb up.

Large amounts of spittle flew through the air as it swiped at Ben.

Ben stumbled back and landed against the stairs, the pain distracting him from keeping himself phased out and he looked up just as a claw was swung at his face.

A howl of rage proceeded a large black mass throwing itself at the grey werewolf and the two tumbled down the stairs in a ball of fangs, claws, and fur.

Ben raced after them and found on the ground floor; they were clawing, scratching, biting, and tearing into each other as much as they could.

The grey werewolf threw Isaac off him again, it's body much more powerful than Isaac's.

Ben darted between the fallen Isaac and the grey werewolf before he had time to think.

"PISS OFF YOU FUCK-BUCKET!" he yelled and ducked under the werewolf's swipe and punched it in the face, a few crackling tendrils of electricity arcing off his fist and hitting the grey werewolf as he did so.

Reality seemed to catch up with Ben at that point as the grey werewolf turned and looked down at Ben.

"Fuck," Ben said as he ducked again, just remembering to phase himself out again as it bit the air he had once been and a claw passed through his legs.

A snarl came from behind Ben just as a wave of heat passed over him and Isaac leapt over Ben, sinking his teeth deep into the other werewolf's neck and clawing at him with...

"Holy crap," Ben muttered.

Isaac's claws were engulfed in the blue and green flames as they tore deeper and deeper into the grey werewolf's hide.

Isaac growled furiously and released the werewolf's neck from his mouth for a brief second before clamping back down with greater force.

The grey wolf howled in pain and tried to throw the smaller werewolf off him.

Isaac let go again and darted around the bleeding, burnt, and furious werewolf before leaping on it's back and sinking his teeth around his shoulder and clawing at the back of his neck.

The grey werewolf dropped to all fours as it desperately tried to throw Isaac off but Ben knew that it wouldn't do any good.

The grey wolf dropped down until it was beginning to curl up into itself on the floor, struggling to get back up as Isaac tore and shredded into his back; exposing bone, muscle, and flesh before ripping his spine out along with half his rib cage, the tips of the ribs still in the body.

Isaac flung the dead werewolf's spine away and howled victoriously up towards the sky.

"GO ISAAC!" Ben cheered, whooping into the air.

Isaac's eyes snapped to the small blonde before him.

"Oh shit," Ben said as Isaac jumped off the wolf's body and padded slowly towards him.

Werewolf Isaac bent low to the ground, his ears flat against his head as it sniffed the air around Ben.

"Isaac?" Ben asked hesitantly.

The werewolf didn't verbally respond but Ben thought that he saw the muscles around his eyes and mouth move slightly.

A rumbling noise came from the werewolf as its head came closer to Ben's legs and rose till it was around his chest.

A loud sniffing noise was all the warning that Ben got before the wolf moved forward and butted him in the stomach with the flat of his head.

'Oh crap,' Ben thought.

He had forgotten to keep himself phased and Isaac had knocked him over and was now circling around him.

Just as Ben was about to phase himself out again Isaac dropped down and rested his head on Ben's chest.

Ben looked in shock at the bloodied snout of Isaac that was slowly staining his shirt.

His head was forced up as Isaac's body curled around him and Ben found himself pinned under the resting wolf.

"Oh crap," Ben muttered softly and one if Isaac's eyes opened.

The deep-green eye stared at him before Isaac flicked an ear and nudged Ben with his head again.

Ben hesitantly reached forward, not looking away from the green eye that was fixed on him and placed his hand on the back of Isaac's head.

The eye closed slightly. Not threateningly, more trusting, as Ben slowly stroked Isaac's fur.

Ben flinched slightly when Isaac nuzzled into him, raising his head further up his chest, but resumed when the eye opened again.

Ben paused for a moment before rummaging in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out Isaac's necklace.

Isaac kept a wary eye on him as he slowly undid the clasp and carefully pulled the cord around the werewolf's neck.

The werewolf pinning him down blinked as he re-did the clasp before Ben resumed carefully stroking him.

" _Ben,_ " Ben nearly started when he heard Teer's voice in his head, " _What the fuck?_ "

" _I don't know,_ " Ben said back, " _Just don't do anything,_ "

" _I'm so getting a picture of this_ ," Teer said with a small giggle, " _Just let me finish skinning these pricks up here_ ,"

Ben glanced up and glared at Teer, who was floating horizontally over them at the top of the tall staircase.

Isaac's ears twitched at the sound of something snapping and breaking upstairs but he didn't stir more than that.

Ben didn't dare to fall asleep that night, he stayed up all night; continuously stroking the werewolf's fur.

Eventually, the first rays of the morning sun crept through to where they were sat and the werewolf whined in pain as the sounds of bones cracking and rearranging themselves began.

Ben held onto Isaac throughout the painful transition and soon he was being cuddled against by a, once again, naked Isaac.

A shadow passed overhead and a blanket fell down and covered the two.

Ben carefully tucked Isaac up in the blanket and felt something wet touch his hand.

He pulled it back to see it stained red.

The transformation had reopened Isaac's wounds from the fight against the grey werewolf, whose own body was flayed on the floor a good few feet away and starting to smell worse than it already had.

"TEER!" Ben called out, "TEER! GET E.J!"

Teer appeared next to them, took one look at the blood starting to seep through parts of the blanket and flashed back out.

"C'mon Specs," Ben said, pressing against the bleeding wounds, "Stay with me, come on,"

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Mansion, six hours later.

Ben paced outside as E.J stitched up Isaac's wounds.

He had been kicked out after E.J got tired of him trying to help and getting in the way.

E.J had been quite literal about it and Ben rubbed the lower of his back where E.J's foot had met his spine.

The door opened a couple of minutes later and E.J walked out.

"Don't open them up," he said, pointing a bloodied glove at him, "No excessive hugging, no touching the stitches, no poking them, no _poking_ him,"

Ben's cheeks burned as he glared at E.J's back as he went off to have a shower and walked inside.

Isaac was laid on his usual bed, looking peaceful in his sleep.

Ben pulled his chair over and sat down, crossing his arms and settling his head upon them as his breathing soon fell into sync with Isaac's.

He raised a hand up to Isaac's face and stroked the hair on the side of his head, unable to take his eyes off the scars that had been slashed across his face.

There were three large ones, plus another smaller one, that ran from the top of the right hand side of his head down to his left cheek.

After another couple of hours, Isaac's eyes fluttered open.

"Is this gonna be a thing?" he asked, a little dazed.

Ben jumped slightly and shimmied upwards so he could rest his head on Isaac's shoulder.

"I hope not," Ben said. He could just hear the beat of Isaac's heart and started to tap the rhythm on the bed covers.

"Well... it's certainly got its perks," Isaac said, laying his arm around Ben and pulling him up enough to kiss his forehead.

"Isaac," Ben said after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"You just took down a werewolf twice your size, one on one, mano e mano," Ben said, "Can you please hurry up and heal so I can take you out to celebrate?"

Isaac chuckled then winced as his side complained at the action.

"I'll do my best," he said, "Do you know what would help?"

Ben looked up at Isaac.

Isaac did his best puppy-dog eyes and pouted a little.

"Waffles," He said in a quiet voice and tilted his head a little.

Ben smiled, "You know I'd get them for you anyway," he said, pressing a kiss to Isaac's cheek.

"I know," Isaac said, "Just thought that you might want to make another dog joke,"

Ben rolled his eyes at his bed-lain boyfriend and headed off to the kitchen.

As he walked through the living room he nodded to Toby, Liu, Masky, and a visiting Sirius.

"So, again, what happened?" Sirius asked, taking the bottle Masky brought him.

"Last of Voldemort's little group kidnapped Isaac on the day of a full moon," Toby said, "He wolfed out along with this other guy that was there. The two duked it out and Isaac came out on top," he finished, sounding proud.

Sirius nodded.

"The werewolf that Isaac faced, was Fenrir Greyback," Sirius said, "The once top-dog and most feared in all of Britain, maybe the world,"

Toby just beamed.

"And what can you sods say your family have done?" he said smugly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, as did everyone else, and turned to the other topic he wanted to discuss.

"Now, you say that Isaac allowed Ben to get close to him, in wolf-form, and he was completely fine afterwards?" he asked.

"More like he went over to Ben, curled up around him, and used him as a pillow to sleep on. I've got the pictures to prove it," Masky said, handing Sirius his phone and showing him the pictures that Teer had taken.

Sirius looked in astonishment at the picture that showed a black werewolf curled protectively around Ben.

"Incredible," Sirius said, handing him back his phone, "Absolutely incredible,"

"Take it that it's never happened before?" Liu asked.

"Not recorded," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "Well... there was this one rumour about a couple where one was a werewolf and the wife survived due to them having bonded, but other than that..."

"What do you mean bonded?" Masky asked as Ben passed back through, a plate of waffles for Isaac in his hands.

Sirius chuckled.

"Bonded, as in..." he said, breaking off with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and whistle.

"You mean..." Toby broke off, sitting a little taller.

He turned to face a frozen Ben.

Ben turned to face him as Toby closed his eyes.

"Take Isaac his waffles... then run... run fast... and run far," he said slowly.

Ben didn't need to be told twice.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The coast of England, eleven years later.

"Why don't you change your face into something less ugly, half-breed?" the six-year-old child that had been following him sneered at a watery-eyed Teddy Lupin.

"Shut up!" Teddy said, his voice wavering as it threatened to break as tears swelled and prepared to fall.

"Aww, is the little hawf-bweed going to cwy," another child taunted Teddy, young enough to still fumble over pronunciations.

Teddy turned to run away but collided with someone's legs and fell backwards onto the ground before he managed to take more than two steps.

The two children that had been taunting Teddy gasped, clearly they hadn't noticed the teenager that Teddy had run into.

"I think you two had better clear off," the teenager snarled and the two children ran off, bawling for their parents.

Teddy looked up through watery eyes at the teenager who had come to his rescue.

"Hey, Teddy, right?" the teenager asked, crouching down.

A pair of blue goggles were pushed up on his head and, being this close, Teddy could just make out what looked like faint scars that ran across the boy's face... they looked a little like the ones his daddy had.

There seemed to be another faint scar on the boy's head as well. Though rather curiously, this one was in the shape of a lightning bolt and was far more faded than the rest.

Teddy nodded, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes.

His mother, Tonks as she preferred to be called though his Daddy always called her Dora, had warned him against talking to strangers; like any mother should.

But his father, Remus, had taught him to be kind to people and not judge on appearances alone.

The teenager had saved him from the meanies so he couldn't be that bad... right?

"You ok?" the teenager asked softly, brushing some of the dirt off of Teddy's knees and helping him stand back up before gently rubbing some of his tears away with his thumb.

Teddy nodded again.

"You know, you look a bit like your Dad," the teenager said, "You've got his eyes and his hair,"

Teddy went wide-eyed.

If the teenager knew his Daddy then he couldn't be a stranger, he just couldn't remember his name, that's all.

"I can look like Mommy too," Teddy screwed his face up in concentration and his hair turned bubblegum-pink.

"Woah," the teen said, "That's certainly something,"

Teddy giggled and let his hair turn back to the mousy brown it had been.

"I can look like you too," Teddy said and the teenager was faced with a tiny version of himself blinking up at him.

"Awesome," the teenager said, holding his hand out for a high-five that Teddy eagerly gave as he changed back to how he normally looked.

"I've got something for you," the teenager said and Teddy got excited.

The entire reason that they were at the beach was because it was his sixth birthday.

"Here," the teenager said, giving Teddy a brown paper wrapped parcel.

"Teddy!" his mother called out, coming to see where he had gotten off to after a couple of children had run away crying.

"Here Mum! Come meet..." Teddy had turned back round but the teenager had gone.

"Come meet who?" his father asked, walking up the hill after her.

Teddy looked up at his parents and told them about the mean girls that chased him and called him half-breed and how the nice teenager had sent them away.

"He knows you, dad," Teddy said, "He said I looks like you,"

"Did he?" Remus said with a smile, "And what was his name?"

"I didn't get it," Teddy said softly, "But he gave me this," Teddy held out the package.

Remus frowned and took it from him.

He unfolded it part of the way after muttering a few revealing charms and finding nothing.

Remus gasped as he saw what was inside.

"It... it can't..." he looked at Teddy, "Teddy... what did he look like?"

Teddy screwed his face up and changed back into a mini-version of the teenager.

His mother and father gasped again before they looked up and around began looking them.

Remus saw him first.

Not too far away in the distance, casually leaning against a tree, was someone he had thought long since dead.

Isaac's meetings with him had stopped around two days after Dumbledore had been killed. Remus had cried his heart out when Sirius told him about the accident that had apparently cost Isaac his life.

Isaac had been on a plane, travelling back to the UK to answer the Ministry's questions, when a freak storm had destroyed the engines and the aircraft was lost in the North Atlantic Ocean.

Now he was looking at a very much alive Isaac, who looked like he hadn't aged a day; as he, in turn, watched the trio before nodding and walking around the tree and vanishing.

"Remus..." Tonks whispered, "Is... was that..."

"It was him," Remus whispered, unable to believe it, "It's him,"

"What is it, Daddy?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy, come here," Remus said softly, ignoring the burning in his eyes as he scooped teddy up and placed him on his lap.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Teddy asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Remus shook his head.

"No, no," he said, feeling the tears getting ready to fall, "I just want to tell you about somebody," Remus said as he gave Teddy back the parcel to open, "Somebody I thought that I had lost a long time ago,"

Teddy opened the parcel and his mother gasped softly at the sight of the feather-light cloak that slithered out of the packaging.

"Teddy," Remus said, sitting him on his knee to face him, "I want to tell you about some old friends of mine. One that I lost many, many, years ago.

And his son.

Teddy... let me tell you about the wizard that saved the _whole_ world, Isaac Rogers,"

Later that night, once the excitement of his birthday had passed, Teddy Lupin looked up at the stars.

He thought of the teenager that his father had told him of, saving some parts for when he was older, and traced the outline of the moon on the misted window.

He had heard some things about 'Harry Potter' but his father had said his name was Isaac Rogers.

Teddy shrugged.

It didn't matter his name to him, just that he had been the one to make the bad people go away.

He thought for a moment.

People, did things to remember other by, right? He wanted to do something to remember him since he had looked out for him and saved the world.

He thought for a moment before he had an idea.

He screwed up his face for a moment and climbed off the chair that he was sat on and went over to the small mirror that was fixed to the inside of his wardrobe.

He beamed at his reflection before he heard the approaching footsteps and hurried back into bed, lying back down as his now light-blue hair fell across his forehead.

End.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Author notes.

Yikes, this started as a little fluffy thing with a light sprinkling of angst and holy cow it expanded to so much more than that.

Seriously, I now have the longest piece of creative writing that I have ever produced sitting before me on my laptop.

How long is this thing...

42,555 words in total!

And 120 pages on OpenOffice Writer.

The word count for this side-fic is going to explode after I upload this to the site.

Right, there's pretty much nothing else that I've got to add on.

I hope you enjoyed this EXTRAS chapter, thank you to...

Oh for crying out loud.

'sighs'

Thank you to TheMarpasChappers, once again, for providing the idea of having Isaac turn into a werewolf.

I should just prepare any EXTRAS chapter I write with a note thanking Marpas for suggesting the idea from now on. You give me more ideas that I like than pretty much everyone else who reads my stories.

Anyway, thank you all for reading,

I'll see you in the next one,

SteamGeek01.

Creepypastas in this fic.

Ticci Toby – Kastoway.

Masky / Hoodie / The Operator – Marble Hornets.

Eyeless Jack – Kiki H.

Laughing Jack – Snuffbomb.

Jeff the Killer – BanninK.

Ben Drowned – Jadusable.

Sally – Kiki H.

Slenderman – Victor Surge.

Smile dog – God knows.

Puppeteer – BleedingHeartworks.

Bloody Painter – Delucat.

If any of these are wrong then please notify me of this so I can fix them.

If you have a favourite Creepypasta that has not made an appearance then message me or leave their name in a review.


	7. Chapter 7, The Brothers

Brother in Arms; EXTRAS

The Brothers.

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word"** – Slender Speech.

#Word# Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks if words are being spoken at the same time they appear on-screen.

~Word~ - Written Words.

$Word$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any Creepypastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

Author's Note.

Alright, here we go.

I don't know if I'll bring them into the main story or not so you're getting this as… I don't know, a concept test?

Yeah, we'll call it that for now until I decide whether or not I'm bringing them in full time.

Now then, time to brush up my knowledge on the Slendy-Bros.

Till the next one,

SteamGeek01.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Ok, for this one, it would take place not long after Harry came to the Mansion.

He hasn't had the name change yet and has maybe been there for about a month at most.

The Mansion.

Harry woke blearily to someone prodding him awake.

"Harry…" a quiet sing-song voice cooed gently.

"Sally?" Harry said softly, he was still tired, "What is it?"

"Slendy says that we can't be left alone," she said.

"… what?" Harry asked, thinking that he'd missed something in his tired state of mind.

"Everyone is away working," Sally said, sitting on the end of the bed and pouting a little with her head resting on Charlie, her teddy bear, "Everyone except you and me. And Slendy says that we can't be left alone," Sally repeated, "We can be left alone, right? We won't do anything wrong,"

"Sally... we're eight, I don't think you're supposed to leave little children by themselves," Harry said, sitting up and pushing his glasses on.

"Yeah," Sally said, "I wonder who he's going to get to come watch us?"

Harry didn't know what to say so he shrugged.

A little while later Harry was eating a bowl of cereal in the living room while Sally went to try and find another lily for him to spin.

It seemed like he couldn't go a day without her asking him to spin the flower around on his palm.

He winced and made a sort of odd ha-rumph noise as Slendy 'ported in.

He had thought that he would have gotten used to it by now but this time felt a little worse, also the static seemed to have been accompanied by what sounded like a party-popper going off.

He looked over at the tall figure that was the Slenderman and...

"Gyah!" he yelped as he was picked up off the ground.

"Oh! Is this your newest Proxy? He's so cute! Why do you have a child as a Proxy? Is it because you like his eyes? His eyes are very green, aren't they? They're like liquid emeralds. Do you want eyes? You could change your glamour to make you have eyes if you really wanted eyes," the figure that had picked him up said quickly, "That way you would have eyes of your own and you could roll them, you could blink, you could wink when you tell a secret, but I think you would look weird with eyes though,"

" **Splendy, please?"** Slenderman said, sounding weary, **"He hasn't even met you yet, put him down,"**

"Ok," the new figure said and Harry was placed back on the couch.

He turned shakily to look at the new person and…

What looked like a copy of Slenderman was standing next to him.

Though while Slendy wore a plain black suit; white shirt; and the red tie being the only thing to add colour, the other had bright multi-coloured polka-dots all over his suit; a bright-red waistcoat under his suit jacket; an equally bright, possibly brighter, red bowtie; and a brimmed top-hat with a band of bright red running around its base.

The other difference was their faces.

Slenderman's head was a blank expanse of white, though if the light was right and you were looking properly you could maybe make out slight indents for where his eyes would be.

The others… his head was the same expanse of white as Slenderman's but there was what seemed like a moveable comedy mask from a drama theatre.

All around him there was an air of childish glee and energy.

" **Harry, meet my brother, Splendorman,"** Slendy said, raising a hand towards the

"H-h-hi," Harry said.

"Hi Harry," the polka-dotted Splendorman said, "I'm Splendor, though most call me Splendy," he seemed to be jumping slightly on the spot.

" **He'll be watching you and Sally while we are all away,"** Slenderman said, **"Masky, Hoodie, and Toby will be back later this afternoon,"**

"Aww," Splendy said, the edges of his very wide smile dropped a little, "I was hoping he'd be here, Toby makes better smores than you. Have you ever even made smores?" Slendy said.

As he turned to face Slendy the sound of bells jingling faintly filled the air.

Harry thought he heard Slendy sigh for a moment, "I don't think you've made smores. Have you? Have you ever had a smore? They're these gooey marshmallows roasted between two chocolate biscuits and…"

Slenderman 'ported away.

Harry, who hadn't been expecting it that time, started coughing.

"Here," Splendy said kindly and gave Harry a small, rainbow coloured, plastic cup of water, "Slendy can be a bit rude sometimes. I don't think he means it, but he's just so uptight and grumpy all the time,"

Harry took the cup from the offering tentacle.

Splendy retracted the tentacle as he sat down next to Harry and he saw where the sound of bells were coming from.

On the end of the tentacle that had given him the cup was a large, circular, golden bell with no sign where it could have been joined to the tentacle.

"So, what do you want to do? Where's Sally, Slendy said that she was here as well, didn't he?"

Harry didn't have any time to reply as what sounded like thunderous footsteps sped down the stairs and Sally launched herself at Splendy.

"SPLENDY!" she squealed happily.

"SALLY!" Splendorman said equally happily, maybe more, "Harry and I were just talking about what we were going to do,"

Sally bounced happily in Splendy's arms.

"Cookies!" she burst, "Harry makes good cookies, but we're not allowed in the kitchen if Masky or Hoodie isn't there,"

"Well I'm here and I say we bake!" Splendy said, pulling out three polka-dotted chef hats and slipping them on each of their heads with a tentacle.

Splendy offered Harry a hand, which he hesitantly took, and the three of them walked to the kitchen.

 **(X) Nine Hours Later (X)**

A sodden Toby rolled his shoulder again, trying not to put too much strain on it, as Masky and Hoodie walked next to him.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to grab the rope?" Masky asked.

"They would have gotten away," Toby said, "And if they got away then we wouldn't have had to spend the next few days trying to find them,"

"Yeah, but maybe think next time before grabbing a rope attached to a speedboat and not tying it down to something," Masky groaned.

"Yeah, well… it was fun," Toby huffed, defending his impromptu water skiing session.

Hoodie grunted and flung out an arm to stop the two of them.

"What is it?" Masky asked as Hoodie took a deep breathe in through his nose.

"Yes, I know I stink of seawater, but at least the place smells of cookies and cakes," Toby said.

Toby looked confused at the two as they hurried off towards the Mansion.

"What?" Toby asked after them, "Harry and Sally probably got hungry and made some cookie..."

He bolted after the two of them.

Toby quickly overtook the two of them and burst into the Mansion.

He had just rounded the corner to the kitchen when someone grabbed him.

"Toby!" a happy voice said and Toby was lifted off the ground and into the air as someone hugged him, "Welcome back, we were just... why do you smell like the ocean? Did you go swimming? You shouldn't go swimming unless you have a change of clothes. Look at you, you're dripping everywhere..."

The sound of laughter and giggling reached him and as the figure released him he caught sight of the polka-dotted coat.

"Hey Splendy," Toby said, "What are you guys up too..."

He was temporarily silenced as a large rainbow towel was thrown into his face.

He wrapped himself up in the towel as he moved into the kitchen.

"So, what did you guys..."

He broke off as he saw that each and every surface on the kitchen was filled with rack upon rack of cooling cookies, cakes, and muffins.

"Lots by the looks of it," Toby said as Splendy caught sight of Masky and Hoodie and rushed them in a hug as well.

By the sounds made in the hallway, Splendy had spun Masky and Hoodie around in a double hug.

"We made cookies," Harry said, holding up a tray that had cooled enough to eat, "Then Splendy popped out for a moment and got more stuff and we started making more cookies, and some muffins, and cakes," Harry told him as Toby bit into the offered cookie.

"Dark choc-chip," Toby said through his mouthful, "Not bad, pretty good," he turned and looked around.

Harry beamed as his eyes passed over a tray and he did a quick double-take.

"Are... are those..." he asked, his mouth watering.

"Almond, yep," Harry said with a smile, "But they're not cool enough to eat yet,"

Toby's eyes were wide as he looked at the large tray of slightly steaming cookies.

"Doesn't matter to me!" he said, reaching to take one.

Splendy popped back into the kitchen just as Toby's hand was hovering over the tray.

"One at a time!" he reprimanded, slapping the hand away with a jingling tentacle.

Toby pouted as the timer on the oven dinged and Splendy clapped happily.

"Final cake's done," he said excitedly as he picked up the two colourful oven mitts he had brought with him.

"So you guys did a lot of baking," Toby said as he helped Isaac into a chair so they could decorate the latest cake.

"Yep," Splendy said, "Your little brother is a really good cook. I mean, he can make things like it's second nature to him. I wonder, can he make other things, like souffles, or pies, or cheesecakes. Well, cheesecake is really another cake and he makes cakes really well. Oh! We were going to make smores after this one was done, maybe we could try and make a cake out of smores!" Sally clapped excitedly with this and Splendy joined in.

Masky gave a small groan as he walked into the kitchen and saw it overrun with cooling trays.

"How much did you make?" he asked as he peered at the closest rack.

He chuckled softly as each cookie on that specific rack was decorated to look like each of the Mansion's inhabitants.

"Well, there's..." Splendy mumbled under his breath as he counted the racks, "Ten racks of cooling cookies, each hold five trays, each tray holds twelve cookies, so that's... six hundred cookies, twelve cake stands and this one," Splendy said, pointing to the cake that Toby was now helping Harry decorate, "So six hundred cookies and thirteen cakes," he said proudly, "Then we made some muffins, so in total, six hundred cookies, thirteen cakes, and eighty-four muffins,"

"And one mousse," he added on, reaching up on the top of the fridge and revealing a hidden tray, "Scratch that, _two_ mousses,"

Before Masky could say anything else Splendy noticed that the last cake was finished and clapped happily before porting Harry, Toby, and Sally to the backyard with another party popper sounding noise covering the effect.

"W-what?" Toby said, not paying attention and suddenly somewhere else.

"Smores!" Splendy said, holding up a few bags of marshmallows.

"I'll get the fire going," Toby offered and went over to the box that he kept outside that held things to get a fire started quickly, "Just... give me a couple of moments,"

Toby quickly ran back inside so he could shove his salt-water ridden clothes into the wash before they crusted and was soon back with a new set of fresh attire.

It took Masky and Hoodie a couple of minutes to find them and by the time that they had Toby and Splendy were in a very serious debate about how roasted the marshmallow should be for the perfect smore.

Harry and Sally were happily roasting marshmallows at their side, not getting into the argument of the hyperactive pair next to them.

After a few minutes, Splendy popped away and came back with biscuits the size of small plates and they spent the last half-hour of him being there trying to find the way to make the biggest smore they could.

The end result ended up being a large biscuit base, chocolate spread, melted marshmallows, more crushed up biscuits, another layer of marshmallows, and chocolate drizzled on the top.

"It's gorgeous," Splendy gushed as they made another five.

Splendy bent down and let Sally pull him into a tight hug.

"Bye Splendy," she said, sad to see the joyous being go.

Splendy smiled and turned to Harry.

He didn't give him any warning before swooping him up in a spinning hug, much like the way he had picked him up when he had first arrived that day, and elicited a quick gasp and laughter from Harry.

"It was great to meet you," Splendy said, stopping the spinning but still holding him up, having Harry sit on the crook of his arm, "I thought that it would have been another decade, or four, before my brother accepted another Proxy,"

"It was great meeting you too," Harry said as Splendy put him down.

"Thanks for watching them," Toby said, shaking Splendy's hand.

Splendy gave a bow and popped out, a faint popping in the kitchen told them that a few racks of cookies, muffins, and cakes probably went with him.

"Right, you two," Masky said when the fire died down, "You'd better get the kitchen cleaned up before you go to bed,"

Harry and Sally groaned; it took the two of them, with Toby and Hoodie's help, the better part of the next hour and a half to get everything that they had used cleaned and tidied away.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Ok, for this one, it's also not long after Harry first came to the Mansion and they decided to take him shopping to see what kind of clothes he would like to wear.

The nearby shopping centre.

Toby gave a quick glance around, keeping Harr... Isaac's hand in his so that the two of them didn't get split up by the bustling crowds.

A few steps in front of them, Mas... Tim led the way, a few shoppers moving to the side as they didn't want to get in the way of the man that looked like he could kill them without flinching.

It helped when he hadn't had his morning coffee.

Behind them, they could hear Sally rambling away on top of Hoo... Brian's shoulders. The man making a soft hum of agreement every so often.

"Ok," Toby said, "So we need to get you some stuff since I'm apparently useless at gauging sizes, anything else we need to get?"

The clothes that Toby had gotten for him had been a few sizes too big for him so Masky had said that they might as well take him to go find out what he'd like to wear.

And since Sally hardly ever missed a chance to go shopping she had tagged along.

Isaac moved a little closer to Toby as they entered the busy mall and looked around.

This place was bigger than anywhere the Dursley's had ever taken him.

Numerous shops lined the walls.

A balcony, with glass barriers to keep people falling over the edge, overlooked them a floor up, and soon Tim had led them to the first store on their list.

"Ok, let's actually get clothes that fit him this time," he said with a sideways glance at Toby.

Sally ended up dragging Brian over to the girl's section leaving Tim on his own to handle Harry and Toby.

"Ok then," Toby said, crouching down so he was closer to Harry's level, "What takes your fancy?"

"I-I don't know," Harry said quietly.

Toby smiled at him and looked around.

"Well... it's not really busy right now, so how about you have a little look around? Find something you like," he said.

Harry smiled shyly at him as he stood up and turned to talk to Tim, who had caught up to them with a pair of large coffees from a vendor nearby the store.

Harry looked around the multiple stands of clothing as he made his way around the store that they had entered.

He wished that he had been paying attention to where he was going as he somehow found himself in the more formal section of the store.

Harry looked around to try and see what way to take to get back.

Harry peered down one of the rows as he backed out of the way of a worker moving a cart of cleaning supplies.

He stopped quickly, however, when he hit a pair of legs behind him.

"Oh, sorry," Harry quickly said as he turned around, "I wasn't... oh,"

Harry looked at the display mannequin that he had backed into.

The mannequin was sitting down, it's blank face looking off further into the store.

Harry tilted his head as he took in the apparel on the display.

A light-brown sweater over what he assumed was a plain white shirt with a collar, with a pair of trousers that were of a darker shade of brown than that of the sweater.

Although the mannequin had no facial features a pair of thin glasses with thick frames sat on the face.

Harry gave a small huff of laughter.

"You kinda look like Slendy," he said.

"Isaac?" a voice, Toby, called out.

Harry frowned for a moment before remembering that in public he was supposed to go by Isaac instead of Harry.

"Coming," Harry called back.

He gave the mannequin he had bumped into one last look before leaving, meeting it's non-existent gaze as it looked down at him.

As Harry started to walk back to where Toby had called him from he paused.

He frowned for a moment and turned back to the Mannequin...

Harry jumped a little and glanced around.

The white box that the mannequin had previously been sitting on was now empty.

Harry backed away from the small space that he was stood in.

He turned to run back to Toby but was stopped as he found himself facing a pair of dark-brown trousers.

Harry looked up at the mannequin that towered over him.

It's head slowly tilted down and to the side and Harry felt like he was being scrutinied.

"Child... pray tell..." a voice came from the mannequin.

Just as Harry prepared to run, as was the advice that Tim had given him if he ever found himself in trouble that he didn't know how to properly face, the mannequin finished its sentence.

"... what moronic idiot dressed you?"

Harry froze for a moment, blinking, and looked up at the mannequin.

A pair of slightly hurried footsteps came from a few rows over and Harry turned to see Tim and Toby making their way over.

Harry turned back to the mannequin to find that it was looking at Toby with its head tilted down and slightly crooked.

"Well, that certainly explains _that_ ," it said.

Tim halted Toby with a hand on the chest and looked up at the mannequin.

"Trenderman," Tim said.

Harry frowned and looked between the three.

Toby stepped around Tim and crouched down next to Harry.

"Harr... wait, public... Isaac," he said, looking up at the mannequin, "Meet Trenderman, another of Slendy's brothers,"

Harry gaped slightly at the tall figure before him.

"And this must be my brother's newest Proxy," Trenderman said, leaning forward and examining Harry, though he had no eyes.

"You dressed him like this?" Trenderman turned to look at Toby.

"Hey! Excuse me if I can't tell body sizes by a glance," Toby said, standing up with indignation.

"That is no excuse," Trenderman said, turning towards the children's section, "Follow," he commanded with a wave of his hand.

As he had straightened up his appearance had changed like Harry had seen the other's do when the used their... glamours, Toby called it?

The skin tone darkened slightly to a decent tan; brown, sleek, and wavy hair with a few streaks lighter than the rest seemed to shimmer into existence.

Rounded ears appeared on either side of his head and a pair of politely judging light brown eyes that glistened slightly peered through the glasses.

His cheeks hollowed slightly, nowhere near as hollowed as Slendy's glamour showed, but the cheekbones still stood out sharply.

"Seeing how your party is inept in judging taste," Trenderman said, giving Toby a quick glance and frowning at the crumpled shirt that was stained with a few coffee drops on Tim, " _I'll_ have to step in,"

"Oi, I'm sure that we can handle some..." Toby started.

"With me you get discounts," Trenderman cut him off, "As well as competent fashion views," he added on, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Lead on," Tim said, clamping a hand over Toby's mouth, "Oh grow up!" he growled a moment later, wiping his hand on Toby's back to get rid of the saliva from when Toby had licked his hand in protest to being silenced.

As they reached the child's clothing area Brian and Sally made their way over.

Trenderman nodded and smiled warmly to them as Sally hurried over and hugged Trenderman's legs.

"Hello, little one," Trenderman said, patting the top of her head.

"Right," Trenderman said, clapping his hands together, "Follow,"

He led them to the changing rooms and told them to wait before he walked off again and immediately started walking amongst the shelves, taking what seemed like enough random articles of clothing off the racks.

"Erm..." Toby said as Trenderman came back a third time with yet another stack of clothes, "We were kinda planning on letting him decide what he'd... like to... wear..."

The pile of things he had brought was now high enough that Toby had to raise himself on the tips of his toes so he could see over it.

Sally was preoccupying herself by swinging on Brian's arm as she waited patiently by the side.

Trenderman turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"If you're telling me that a small child being raised by people who have the fashion choice range from 'grungy College student', to 'retired lumberjack', and 'McDonalds employee' would know how to dress then, if I didn't know that you already were, I'd ask you if you were insane,"

He turned to the top of the pile they had accumulated.

"Right, beginning of summer... light colours... warm... ah!" he extracted pale blue collared-shirt and a pair of orange shorts.

"Perfect for the beach, machine-washable, and sturdy," he said, passing them to Isaac, "Which is perfect for running around in, especially if the people you know still struggle to backstitch,"

Tim subtly moved his hand down a little to cover a series of crossing lines that were holding a hole in his jacket pocket closed.

Isaac gave Toby a quick look before he shuffled into the changing room.

Toby turned back to the tall being and sighed.

"Telling him to chose what he wanted to wear was supposed to be this thing to help him be more confident," Toby said quietly to him.

"Hmm? Confident? Well, then he's going to need darker tones that put definition on..."

Toby sighed again and introduced the palm of his hand to his forehead as Trenderman started re-arranging the entire pile.

The door to the changing room opened and Isaac walked out, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt.

"See," Trenderman said, "It looks wonderful, and..."

He threw the latest set of clothes back down onto the pile.

"You're on your own," he said, "I have faith that you can find what goes together..." he cast a quick glance at Toby, Tim, and Brian.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." he said, walking away.

"PEACH DOES _NOT_ GO WITH EMERALD!" he shouted at a group over at the formal section.

Toby and Isaac frowned as Tenderman strode at high speed towards the startled shoppers.

"Well... as you can see, Slendy is the oldest," Toby said, "Right... do you like it?"

Isaac fidgeted with the edges again.

"Well, let's get back to the original plan, what would you like to try next?"

Isaac looked at the many sets and piles that were around them.

He felt like it would take them an hour and a half to get through them all...

 **(X) 3 hours later (X)**

Isaac had a smile he wasn't able to keep off of his face as they walked out.

He was sat on the top of Toby's shoulders, Tim hovering just behind in case one of Toby's tics sent them both to the ground.

Leaving Hoodie with the bags with Sally, of course, sat on his shoulders and starting to fall asleep.

"That was rather successful," Trenderman said as he saw them out, "Much better than _those_ morons... it took me half an hour to convince them to go with navy blue against the salmon,"

Isaac giggled as he remembered the sight of Trender hitting one of them with a hat box.

"Well, thank you for this," Tim said.

"Oh, it was nothing," Trenderman said, "And I'm glad that I finally met my brother's newest Proxy, he can be rather protective, can't he?"

"Don't remind me," Tim muttered, "He kept turning up outside my house for three months after I accepted the role fully,"

Brian gave a small grunt and shuffled the bags in his hand so he could hold up five fingers.

"Yes... well, I've got to get back before the next fool thinks that they can still fit into the same size dress that they wore to prom,"

Trenderman raised a hand and gave a half wave as he turned back around.

"Bye," Isaac and Sally called, Sally nearly falling off of Brian in her sleepy state.

As they reached the treeline Harry pulled the drawstrings of his new dark-green hoodie tighter against the cold and they were soon back in Slenderman's Forest.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Ok, this one is a few months after Isaac decided to ditch the name Harry altogether.

Isaac finished putting the last of the clothes into his bag and pulled the zips so it closed.

Slenderman had informed them that The Mansion would be getting moved again, so that meant that they all had to leave for a couple of days while he moved it.

Normally they all crashed at a random motel near where The Mansion would be getting moved, or at least that was what he had been told, it was the first time it would be getting moved with him there.

But this time, Toby was taking him somewhere else.

"So, you know how you met Splendy and Trendy?" he asked as he and Isaac walked through the forest, "Well, there's another brother that's gotten wind of you... and he knows where we'd be going while we waited for Slendy to move the place,"

"Oh, so I'm going to meet him there?" Isaac asked.

"No. Hell no," Toby said, "We are keeping you as far from him as we fucking can,"

Isaac nearly missed a step as he followed Toby through the trees.

"Why? Is he..."

"Let's just say that you are about a decade or three too young to be hanging around him, and let's leave it at that," Toby said with a grimace.

Isaac frowned as he adjusted the strap of his bag and kept pace with Toby.

Not even five minutes later they were walking down the street of an unknown country.

Isaac had just been about to ask where they were going when he walked straight into Toby.

"Oh, sorry," Toby said as he helped Isaac back to his feet, "Well, this is the place,"

Isaac looked at where Toby had stopped him and found that they were standing outside what looked like a small bar and tavern.

Rustic windows framed with redwood adorned stained glass windows and the doors, Isaac noticed at a second glance, had a circular window in the middle of each one. The frames splitting the glass into four equal parts to form the same cross that hung around his neck.

Toby held the door open for him, ignoring the cursive 'We're not open!' sign and Isaac couldn't help but gulp as he looked around.

Red-leather bound chairs sat in cubicles around the edges of the wall, stools lined along the bar edge in even spaces, two slow-moving wooden fans circled lazily overhead.

Curved lights with old-looking bulbs shone a pale yellow around the room.

At the far end of the bar, there was someone with a cloth in hand wiping down the formica.

"We're closed, can't you read?" he said without looking up, "To the both...

Oh?"

The figure dropped the cloth and looked at the two of them.

"You're lucky that my brother talked me into this, you still owe me for the table you broke," he said with a finger pointed past Isaac at Toby.

The man was wearing a black suit, not unlike Slenderman's, though it seemed lighter.

The tie was... he didn't know what kind of tie it was, but the two short ends of it hung loosely just below his neck.

The sleeves were pushed up while he was cleaning and some sort of black apron was tied around his waist.

"I take it that that's my brother's newest Proxy?" the man said, walking over and crouching down so that he was eye level with Isaac.

The man had slicked back dark brown hair that hung down the sides of his face.

Pale blue eyes with pupil's that swallowed all light looked him over before the face smoothed out as he stood back up.

"Tenderman," he introduced himself, holding a hand down to Isaac.

"Isaac,"

Tenderman turned to face Toby.

"I had thought that you would have been with all the others?" he asked before returning to wiping down the countertop.

"We would have, but the... _other_ one got wind of Isaac," Toby said, taking Isaac's bag from him, "Kinda putting off on those two meeting as long as we can.

He's still barred here, right?"

Tenderman had raised a hand to his head at the mention of their other brother.

"Yes, for another week.

Slender should have finished moving The Mansion by then, so he shouldn't have too high a chance of meeting him here...

Can't make any promises, though,"

Toby nodded, "Better than nothing, doubt that L.J could hold him back for long, even with his hordes so his place was out.

Thanks,"

Tenderman nodded, wiping the last away.

"If you're asking for a room, you'll have to work it off," he tossed Toby a key from his pocket, "Upstairs, it'll have formed by now.

The two of you shall be sharing and, if you want to stay here to avoid our brother, you'll be earning your keep," he said as he pointed at Toby, "You can... just try not to get in the way," he added on, looking at Isaac.

Isaac nodded and followed Toby up the stairs to the room that Tenderman had set for them.

The two days that they were there were rather fun, in Isaac's opinion.

E.J snuck around, confirming that the other brother had tried to show up and get a look at Isaac, and was able to keep getting Isaac caught up to the point he should have been schoolwise, the Dursley's keeping him back a year so that he didn't do better than their 'precious Duddykins'.

The most interesting thing that he found was that the bar Tenderman owned catered to both the 'mundane world', as he had heard Tenderman call it, and the 'Shadow's world'.

By mid-day of the first day, Isaac had found himself getting so bored that he had asked Tenderman for something to do.

He hadn't been allowed to cook in the kitchen, too young to be cooking Tenderman had said, and he wasn't allowed to do any cleaning around the place.

But he had been allowed to sit at the sinks and wash any dirty dishes that had come through, sorting them onto a large silver rack after they had been soaked and wiped.

Tenderman had told him he had done enough after three hours and his hands were thoroughly wrinkled at that point.

The next day he had been allowed to join Toby, who had either been cooking in the kitchen or speed cleaning the floors the entire time, as they took food out to some of the quieter guests in the place.

Many of the patrons cooed over the young boy there, though one elderly couple did ask to speak to the manager after he had gotten them their drinks.

Later he found out from Tenderman that the woman had tried to give him a talking too about employing young children and that she was on the verge of calling the police.

Tenderman had calmly informed the lady that Isaac had merely been helping his brother while the two of them stayed there, telling her that he wasn't employed, but rather just wanted to be kind and help so he didn't consider himself a burden.

It was slightly disturbing at how Tenderman had come to a conclusion rather close to how Isaac actually felt about the whole situation.

By the time that The Mansion had finished being moved and Masky had come to get the two Isaac had found himself rather enjoying the rustic little bar that he had been staying at.

Toby was also slightly miffed to be going so soon, but that was only because Tenderman had around half a dozen different types of dishes that were served while on fire.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Alright, the last brother.

Can you guess which one it is? Course you can, he's one of the most popular versions of Slendy out there... no idea how to write him though... should've done more reading on him...

The Mansion.

Isaac was bored.

He was the only one there... at all!

Everyone had a job or was taking their free kill of their choice, and Slendy had taken Masky, Toby, Hoodie, Jeff, and E.J out on a job that would need all of them.

Helen and Sally had left early in the morning and would be back late in the evening,

Isaac knew what to do if something bad happened.

Toby had given him his spare phone and the password and shown him how to call Teer in case something happened since Teer was one of those out on their free kills and could get back if something happened.

All in all, he was starting to get bored and was debating on whether or not he should chance a trip by himself to the new town they were in.

He figured 'why not?' and grabbed his hoodie, heading down the stairs after he quickly ducked into Toby's room to grab the phone, just in case.

The town wasn't that bad, he decided.

The nearby park didn't have much to it, but the swings were pretty fun.

He headed back after an hour when he started to get hungry and realised that he didn't have any money on him.

As he walked back he felt something... off, but put it out of his mind since he thought it was just what came with being on his own for the first time.

Nonetheless, when the feeling persisted, he ran the rest of the way down the gravel path that led back to The Mansion.

He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, shaking his head as he knew that he was being silly.

He was pulling open the bottom drawer of the fridge to see if they had any potatoes when he froze.

There was a crunch of gravel outside... someone walking on gravel.

'It's probably, Helen, he must have finished early' Isaac thought.

He quickly pushed a stool over to the bunker top and climbed up to look outside.

A figure wearing a long, grey, coat that he had never seen before was walking towards The Mansion.

He jumped down and quickly turned the dial of the microwave a little so it started turning before running through the dining room and around to the back hall of The Mansion.

He paused with his back to one of the doors on the far side of the dining room as he listened out.

He groaned and shrunk down slightly when he realised that he had left Toby's spare phone in the kitchen.

He was about to try and quickly run back to get it when he heard the door open.

He waited a few seconds for the microwave to go off and heard footsteps moving there before he quickly made his way out the back door.

He locked it behind him as they always left the key in the lock and he quickly moved along the terrace until he came to the part of the wall that had a crossing trellis with ivy growing up it.

When he first came there he had asked if it was poison ivy but Toby had told him it wasn't.

He grabbed ahold of the trellis and tested it before he started climbing up it, his heart in his ears as he didn't know if it could take his weight or whether his grip would hold up.

He made the mistake of glancing down and sorely wished he hadn't when he realised he was at the right height so that no matter how he fell, he'd definitely break something.

"Oh Christ," Isaac muttered as he pulled himself closer to the wall.

He froze when he heard something creak.

He looked at the screws that were holding the trellis to the wall and his eyes went wide as he saw them slowly getting pulled out.

Isaac tried to get up a few more feet but the section he was on came away and he found himself falling backwards towards the ground.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his head as he...

He gasped as something caught him caught him by his ankle.

He risked looking down and found that he had been caught about a foot above the ground...

The ground that was... moving away?

He froze again as he realised he was being lifted into the air.

He came face to upside-down face to the being that had caught him.

"... fuck..." Isaac muttered as he looked at who had caught him.

"Well," the being chuckled, pushing the grey fedora back so that Isaac could see the blank expanse of a face better, "That _is_ how most of my evening's end,"

A predatory grin filled with razor-sharp teeth was flashed at him.

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

The Mansion... 5 hours later.

Toby, Masky, Hoodie and the others were running back through the trees to the Mansion.

Slenderman had had a chance of respite whilst they waited for the next wave and he had decided to check on his wards around The Mansion.

He had immediately dismissed the lot of them to go deal with his brother, whom he had registered at being at The Mansion, and check up on Isaac who he had read as being there as well.

Toby leapt over a fallen tree, the following grunt told him that Jeff was close on his tail, and he was able to get through into the clearing in which The Mansion was stood.

Just as he and the others had sprinted halfway to The Mansion the doors were flung open.

"HE'S USELESS!" Offenderman yelled as he stormed out, "USELESS!

IF HE EVER GETS, DOUBT IT'LL HAPPEN, HE'S USELESS!"

He jammed the fedora on his head and barged past them without another word.

Toby skidded to a pause and turned to watch him leave before he quickly spun back around, threw a hand to the ground to catch himself, and took back off towards The Mansion.

"ISAAC!" he yelled, panic starting to edge into his voice.

"Living room," came the reply.

After nearly falling over again as he ran though Toby stopped and...

and...

"Ok, what the hell?" he asked with the barest of a laugh as confusion took over every sense and he let his arms drop down limply to the ground.

Behind him, similar echoes of what he had said came from the others as they looked at the scene before them.

Isaac was sat on one of the stools from the kitchen and the room had been redecorated so that it looked like a bar.

What was confusing them all was how there were mannequins dressed up in dresses around the place and a bowl of roses on the table.

"Erm... was... was that Slendy's other brother?" Isaac asked meekly.

"Y-yeah... what did he... did he do anything to you?" Toby rushed over to Isaac and started checking him over.

"No, he didn't, oww, no he... OWW!" Isaac winced Toby's slightly too rough handling ended up getting a hair or two tugged out from his head, "No, he didn't do anything, he... well..."

"What?" Toby asked, "What did he do?"

"He... I... erm... he tried to teach me how to... _talk_ to a woman?

I don't really know what he was meaning?" Isaac said.

Toby let out a sigh.

"He didn't do anything to _you_?" Toby asked one more time.

"No," Isaac said, shaking his head.

Toby let out a sigh.

"Well, like I said, that _was_ Slendy's other brother.

Sexual-Offenderman, and..."

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked, a big frown on his face.

"What does what mean?"

"Sexual-Offender, what is that?"

There was a pause from all of them.

"Night!"

"Need rest!"

"Bacon,"

"Good luck!"

Toby turned back to see Jeff and E.J bolt it up the stairs.

"Masky?" Toby asked, calling after the man's retreating back, "Masky?

Hoodie, what's bacon got to do with anything?

Masky?

MASKY!"

He turned back to face a very confused looking Isaac.

"... oh boy..."

 **(X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X) (X)**

Author notes.

Right, that's that.

I hope that you all enjoyed this little EXTRAS chapter, it's been in the back of my mind for a while and I hope that you consider it an acceptable apology chapter for being away last week.

The oldest suggestion to bring the Slendy Bros' into the story was by a guest reviewer who frequently shows up called 'Matt'.

Hope one day they make an account and leave a review under its name cause it's nice to know who one of my long-time readers are...

Wait... an EXTRAS chapter that _wasn't_ suggested by TheMarpasChappers?

Wow... that's... that's odd...

Anyway, till the next one,

SteamGeek01.

Creepypastas in this fic.

Ticci Toby – Kastoway.

Masky / Hoodie / The Operator – Marble Hornets.

Eyeless Jack – Kiki H.

Laughing Jack – Snuffbomb.

Jeff the Killer – BanninK.

Ben Drowned – Jadusable.

Sally – Kiki H.

Slenderman – Victor Surge.

Smile dog – God knows.

Puppeteer – BleedingHeartworks.

Bloody Painter – Delucat.

I wasn't able to find out who originally came up with the concepts for the other brothers, so this little bit is to state that I claim no ownership over any of them.


	8. Chapter 8, CHAOS!

Brother in Arms; EXTRAS

CHAOS!

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word"** – Slender Speech.

#Word# Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks if words are being spoken at the same time they appear on-screen.

~Word~ - Written Words.

$Word$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any Creepypastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

Author's Note.

Alright, you voted for this.

An addon for a chapter I've already written, the Proxy Weasley twins causing utter CHAOS with Laughing Jack!

This is probably something you would think would be very easy, but I can't think...

I need to go to a place for inspiration...

Oh... oh... ideas are running through my head...

I've got a plan.

Till the next one,

SteamGeek01.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hogsmeade.

The sleepy town just on the skirts of Hogwarts was winding down for the day.

A few shops had already closed up for the day, some were getting ready to lock their doors and retreat to the warmth of the fireplace.

And one room of a particularly dilapidated house was suddenly filled with a large amount of black smoke.

"Woah," Fred said once the smoke had cleared.

"You can say that again," George muttered as the two of them looked around the torn up room inside the Shrieking Shack.

"I know," Laughing Jack said, "I'm awesome,"

The twins let out a chuckle each before looking around.

"So... where exactly is the way back to Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Think Isaac said it was... wait..." Jack paused for a moment, "Why didn't I just..."

He grabbed the twins shoulders and, with another swirl of smoke, appeared in the ensuite of the twins Gryffindor dorm.

George and Fred looked around, wide-eyed.

"Ok... why didn't you guys come to help Isaac during any of the shit that..." George broke off and Fred looked at him with a mildly fearful glare.

"Slender has a rule that limits out interactions with your side of the world," Jack said, "The magic stuff, not the U.K, we can come to this little island whenever we want if we want,"

George nodded.

"So... what happens now?" Fred asked.

"Well... now you two... ok, gonna level with you, never had a Proxy before," Jack said, "At all.

I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, winging it more than a K.F.C bucket right now,"

George and Fred shared a quick glance.

"A what?"

Jack breathed heavily in through his nose.

"Doesn't matter," he said after a moment, "Ok, what I'm gonna do is pop in once a week, probably evenings when you're alone, so that I can get any deets about what you've dug up on Beardy.

You two alright?" he asked.

George and Fred shared another quick glance.

"Just... just digesting it all," George said.

"Are Jeff and Liu really brothers?" Fred asked.

"Yep," Jack said, "Those were a couple awkward weeks when he first got here,"

Fred let out a small chuckle, "I can imagine,"

"Trust me, you really don't want to," Jack said with a shake of his head, leaning against the sinks, "Nabbed this from Ben,"

He tossed them something that they had seen Isaac with time to time.

"Ben modified that to work inside Hogwarts," Jack explained, "Turn that on, and Ben can set up a link between here and The Mansion that he can use to visit you in the dreamscape...

He can literally walk into your dreams, talk to you, wake you up, and actually exist in your mind when you turn that on, so...

If something big happens, and you need to tell us immediately, turn it on, get Ben to get me, and I'll get my ass over here as quick as I can," he promised them, "And this..."

He threw them a small backpack.

"Is from me," he said, "Just a few things that I think you might need to use,"

The dawning day gave the twins a new purpose.

"Alright," George said, unfolding the Marauder's Map, Isaac had given it back to them as he wasn't going back to Hogwarts, "What we got?"

"Erm..." Fred rummaged through the bag that he had filled, thank god it was a Saturday, it gave them time to plan something before getting bogged down in classes, "Custards, can't use them to get stuff...

Fake wands, could throw them down if we get caught and hide our actual wands...

Some things that Jack gave us..." he emptied the rest of the bag onto the table.

"... and our razor-sharp wits," he finished.

George nodded and looked over their assembled arsenal.

"I like our odds," he said, "First up...

Figuring out what the hell are these..." he picked up a small box from a small cluster of multicoloured boxes.

Both he and Fred looked over the small, black, box.

Its edges were smoothed down, only the outmost points held any rough edging. A small white string was taped to the side, one end hanging freely, the other end disappearing inside the box.

"Did he leave a note?" Fred muttered as he rummaged through the bag.

His search yielded a piece of crumpled paper.

"Green for sleep-sleep gas," he read out, "Cyan for smoke... blue for boom..."

The two of them turned to look at the boxes.

"Which one is cyan?" George asked.

"I don't know... this one?" Fred said hesitantly, picking up one of the few blue boxes.

"Maybe we should ask someone who knows colours..." George said, taking it from him and carefully putting it down.

George picked up one last bag.

"Ok, the last thing," he said, undoing the string, "Wonder what Isaac meant by 'helpful',"

"Me too," Fred said, uncertain of just what was inside.

George's face went wide as he looked into the depths of the bag.

"You know... this explains... this explains a lot," George whispered.

Fred frowned as he leant over the desk to look inside, and...

"Merlin's Y-pants!" Fred gasped.

The shadows seemed more defined now as they walked down the corridor, however, everything still felt the same... until...

George caught Fred's arm as they walked down the final steps to the entrance hall, other students passing them by with their morning goal to get breakfast already in their minds.

"Do you see..."

"Yeah," Fred breathed back.

Though the doors to the Great Hall were open, they could see what looked like half of a crossed out circle on the door.

"Isn't that the same thing that Isaac had around his neck?" George asked.

"Yeah," was all that Fred could say.

The two of them walked in, making their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Do you... is it just me or is Dumbledore watching us?" Fred asked.

George took the opportunity to yawn, turning slightly and watching the aged wizard sitting at the centre of the teacher's table.

His head was angled downward as if focussed on the ever so gently steaming bowl of soup served that day, but his eyes seemed drawn to the twins.

"A bit, yeah," George said, shaking his head as he finished yawning.

Fred made an odd hum and returned to his toast.

"We gotta find out what else the Order's got planned," George said and Fred nodded in agreement.

Since Isaac hadn't returned to Hogwarts that year Dumbledore had gotten in touch with their parents about reinstating the Order of The Pheonix once more.

Thankfully, they had been rather thirsty that night and crept downstairs so as to not disturb anyone when they overheard their Headmaster saying that there would soon be a danger facing the world as they knew it.

Their parents were, to their mild relief, refusing to believe any of the trash that the Daily Prophet was publishing about Isaac being the next Dark Lord.

While the twins knew that he probably could take up the title if he wanted, Isaac was almost entirely done with the Wizarding World. The twins were just thankful that they were part of the side he was keeping in his favour.

It had been chance that they found the old man meeting in Hogsmeade with another of the Order, the man wondering what they would be doing about the 'Potter brat'.

What had made their blood run cold was that the man then credited Dumbledore with having come up with the name.

Since hearing that their Headmaster had been trying to push Isaac towards a fight with the now dead Dark Lord, they had little to no good words about their Headmaster.

"Dungbombs under his door?" Fred suggested.

"I was thinking maybe sneak a few of L.J's sweets into his candy bowl," George countered.

A quick smirk flitted across Fred's face.

"Dungbomb on the doors, sweets with the lemon drops, a smoke bomb under his chair, and, just to round it off, that little silver thing that L.J sent,"

"Which little silver thing?" George asked.

"The one that does the..." Fred let out a quiet, but high-pitched, whistle.

"Oh, _that_ one," George grimaced.

It had gone off when they were packing everything away and George had spent half an hour trying to turn it off, turning to the instructions after giving up took him another ten minutes to figure out how to use it.

"My head still hurts,"

As everyone piled away from the hall, thankful for the Saturday to give them time to relax.

But there were two among them that felt a sense of mischievousness coursing through their veins.

A quick word to Peeves, plus a few packets of water balloons, gave them a distraction that would keep people away from the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office for a good few minutes.

Even so, they would have to act fast.

"Right... how do you get in?" Fred wondered as they looked at the statue of the gryphon that stood before them.

"I think Isaac said you get in by saying a password," George said as he thought, "And that the password is a type of sweet,"

Fred gaped at him.

"Seriously, how are we supposed to guess what one it is with the time we've got?"

"Lemon drops?" George tried.

"Sugar quill," the two of them took it in turns, saying every type of sweet they had ever seen in Honeydukes.

"Blood pop,"

"Cockroach cluster,"

"Honeybees,"

"Liquorice snaps,"

The gryphon shook its wings and a staircase began spiralling its way upward.

The twins exchanged a quick glance, swapping mischevious grins.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The Mansion.

"Huh," Isaac muttered.

"Something up?" Toby asked him, shuffling the deck for another game of Scabby Queen.

"No... just felt thirsty for a moment," Isaac said, getting up, "Gonna go get a drink,"

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hogwarts.

George and Fred snuck up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Fred pausing to pull out something made of a shimmering type of cloth.

"Still can't believe that Isaac had one of these," George said, looking at the invisibility cloak that they had been loaned.

"Definitely explains a thing or two," Fred agreed, throwing it over the two of them.

The cloak fit the two of them under, but it didn't give them much space.

They crept over to the bowl of lemon drops sitting on the desk, tipping in a few unwrapped candies of L.J's that looked similar enough to be confused for them.

After that, they moved to behind his desk, tying a smoke bomb, they had asked Angelina what the difference between the two colours of blue was that morning and made it so that once Dumbledore pulled the chair out the pin would be pulled.

"What's next?" George asked Fred as they backed carefully away from the chair.

"The thing that gave you a headache," Fred said, twirling the silver contraption around his hand.

George set the timer for two hours, leaving it hidden amongst the many, many, intricate devices upon its surface.

"Door, dungbombs, then we're outta here," Fred whispered, trying not to disturb the sleeping portraits.

They had just reached the door when it swung slowly open.

Dumbledore walked in, the edges of his robes trailing a small smear of water across the floors.

George and Fred carefully caught the door before it could open, sliding out before placing a few dungbombs along the frame so when it closed they would be broken.

The two of them made it to the end of the corridor before pulling the cloak off, Fred stuffing it back into his back, and they took off running as fast as they could.

At lunch that day, Dumbledore looked extremely annoyed.

His eyes seemed darker, the twinkle most definitely gone, and his gaze seemed to linger on the twins throughout the meal.

"You sure about this?" George asked.

"We were told to get info about what the Order's got planned," Fred said, "At night, when everyone's sleeping, might be the best time to look for stuff,"

George knew that he had a point, but it seemed a little too early to look for anything that might help them understand what the Order was planning in regards to their plans to get to Isaac.

"Ok... let me just get something," George said, ducking under his bed.

He pulled out an old shoebox.

On the top was a bunch of old knick-knacks, but underneath was the boxes that L.J had given them.

"Just in case," he said, grabbing a couple of the smoke ones and, after a moments hesitation, a blue one.

Corridors bathed in moonlight lit their way as they crept through the empty halls filled with slumbering portraits of students from ages past who had gone on to become teachers, or from notable people who had made rather sizeable donations to Hogwarts long ago.

Their footsteps made soft clicks against the hard stone floors.

"Heyo!"

George and Fred would forever deny with bright red faces that they did not shriek like Ron confronted with a very, _very_ , large spider that night when Laughing Jack dropped down before them.

"Wow," Jack said, leaning back a bit, "You two ever tried out for fallseto openings on operas?"

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"It's been one day, I'm just checking in on the two of you," Jack said, "Plus, I wanted to know if the two of you had been up to anything yet,"

George and Fred shared another quick glance.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The Mansion.

Isaac lifted his head off of his makeshift pillow.

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips when he saw Ben still sleeping peacefully on the bed as he got up, his mouth irritatingly dry for some reason.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Well, sounds like the party's just getting started," Jack said, stuffing his hands back in his pockets after giving a quick solo-applause at what the twins had gotten up to so far, "And, what's on the agenda tonight boys?"

"We were going up to Dumbledore's office to see if there was anything we could find about the Order," Fred said, George keeping an eye out for any patrolling prefects that might have heard them.

"Sounds risky," Jack frowned, "And fun.

You got any more of those sweets I left you?"

George checked the bag he had.

"Think they're all back in our dorm," he said.

"Damn," Jack said, "Oh well, best not spoil my appetite before breakfast,"

Fred shook his head in confusion before looking down at his watch.

"It's midnight," he said, "Kinda early for breakfast,"

"It's nearly eight in the morning for me," Jack said, pointing a finger at his chest, "Time zones, you know,"

A look of comprehension flitted across Fred's face before George grabbed his arm.

"Prefects incoming," he said, looking down a corridor to their left.

Jack leant, fully horizontal to the ground, and on one foot, to look past the two and at the approaching robed figures.

"You two go on up to Dandruff-whore's office," he said, "I got this,"

George and Fred swapped expressions of worry and fear.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Isaac hurried his pace to the kitchen, giving E.J, the ever early bird, a brief wave as he passed.

His thirst seemed to be getting worse.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Oh, relax," Jack flapped his elongated hands at them, "I ain't gonna turn their guts into 'gutterflies' just yet,"

A couple of weeks ago, George and Fred would have given a brief chuckle at such a morbid joke. Now they knew that it was most likely something that the present company had done... probably more than once...

Jack vanished with a small cloud of smoke, leaving George to tug on Fred's arm to get him to move.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"You sure you heard a firstie scream down here?" Adam asked, turning to face the Ravenclaw prefect who had dragged him away from his usual patrol to look for them.

"Yes," Summer said, "She sounded like she either ran into Peeves, or that she's really hurt herself,"

Adam gave a brief sigh and held his wand a little higher to try and see a little further.

"Hello?" Summer called out down the shadowy corridor, "Are you alright?"

Something small, and fast, darted across the other end of the corridor.

"There!" Summer pointed after them, taking off to catch them up.

Adam groaned and followed suit.

He found Summer standing still a few corridors away, looking around before taking off down a hallway to her left.

By the time he had caught up with her for a second time, she was standing in the middle of an empty hallway.

"I saw her run in here," Summer said, looking around.

Adam had barely taken more than a step into the room when the doors snapped shut behind him, a giggle of a young child on the other side... actually... it sounded more like chittering...

"Thank you, Flyta," Jack said, dropping the small child back off at the Carnival.

She gave Jack's long legs a quick hug before darting back through the large entrance into the carnival.

Jack watched her run off, letting a small smile tug on his lips as he knew the two prefects would be stuck there for a while before someone let them out.

He turned around and walked towards the forest bordering his carnival, disappearing in a plume of smoke just before he reached the knotted roots of the trees.

"I'm back," he said, George and Fred managing to contain their screams of terror this time.

"H-how'd it go?" Fred asked, regaining his composure.

"Pretty well," Jack said, "Right now they're stuck in a room downstairs somewhere... is this really the door to Grundle-pore's office?"

"Yep," George said, "Liquorice snaps,"

"Why the... that's an interesting password," Jack muttered, playing it off.

"Apparently he likes using sweets as passwords," Fred said as the three of them quietly ascended the spiral staircase.

George and Fred nearly leapt out of their skin when something loud squeaked behind them.

"Sorry," Jack said, picking up the fallen squeaky toy, "My bad,"

Dumbledore's office was quiet, the faint whistles of many a sleeping portrait surrounded them.

"Ok... where would he keep the stuff?" Fred whispered.

"Desk?" George suggested.

As George and Fred busied themselves with sorting through the parchment on the top of the desk.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking at the sleeping form of Dumbledore's Pheonix.

"What has he done to you?" Jack whispered, getting the attention of George and Fred as he carefully slid one finger down Fawkes' back.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"He's bound him," Jack said as Fawkes lifted his head out from underneath his wing, looking at Jack with a critical eye, "Tied his soul to him..."

Jack hesitated a moment before laying a hand across Fawkes back.

"He's bound a Pheonix?" George asked, mild disbelief flitting across his face for a brief moment before his, much alike Freds, showed anger.

A Pheonix was one of the purest creatures in the magical world, a balance between life and death, for someone to forcefully bind it... it was considered dark, very dark, indeed.

"What do we do?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," Jack said, a mild hint of regret, "We can't do anything... I ain't got the experience in removing stuff like this, we'd need Slends...

Best we can do?

Kill Bumble-four, that'll break the bonding and set him free,"

The twins and Jack did all but tear the office apart in their search for information, and their search yielded its fruits.

A memo ready to send in the morning was found, hidden amongst a fake book in the office, that held the time and date of when Dumbledore would be leading a group of his Order to go and retrieve the 'target', as it was labelled.

"You did good, boys," Jack said, clapping the two of them on the shoulder.

A portrait opened her bleary eyes to see what the noise was, just missing the swirl of smoke that was Jack and the twins vanishing.

In the place where Jack had stood was a small, cylindrical, black box, wrapped with a thin layer of white linen.

When Dumbledore opened the box, a spring was released and a large amount of glitter, sand, and termite eggs were flung into the air.

He whipped his wand around, sending all of the glitter, sand, and, unbeknownst to him, termite eggs into the bin in the corner of his room before pulling out his chair to sit down.

A high-pitched whistling noise filled the office, breaking off every so often before starting up again.

Dumbledore sent a blasting curse at the bin where the unknown silver device now lay, sending the dust and everything else that he had disposed of just before all across the room.

He was half tempted to throw his wand across the room in frustration, his blood boiling so much that he almost forgot to send an owl off with the copies of the memo for when they would finally be capturing the Potter brat and, possibly, disposing of that obnoxious 'family' he had.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

That morning, when the twins saw Dumbledore that morning they knew that something had definitely ticked him off.

"Mission accomplished," George whispered to Fred.

His twin winked back at him, raising his goblet.

Their discrete celebration was short lived.

Halfway through breakfast, three men had arrived at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had risen to meet them, talking with them in a low tone.

George and Fred had been right to assume they had been Order members, thinking that they were just there to confirm something with Dumbledore... that was...

Until one of them looked right at the twins, back to Dumbledore, and nodded.

"Fred... why do I get the feeling that we're about to be in more trouble than if we'd ended up on the wrong side of the line of work that Isaac's family does?" George asked, swallowing nervously.

"Because I think exactly the same," Fred confirmed.

The men followed Dumbledore out to a small room not too far from the entrance hall.

Not risking leaving the still highly packed room of the Great Hall, they asked Lee to go get something from their bedroom.

The thing in question was a small satchel bag that contained a few of the things that L.J had sent them, some prototype prank tools, and the Gameboy.

When Lee brought it to them they sighed in relief.

Fred immediately went to the Gameboy and turned it on.

"How do we know if it's working?" he asked George.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

Everyone started filing out of the hall, the food had disappeared and it was comfier to rest on a plush chair in their common rooms than the wooden benches.

George and Fred followed them all out, keeping their eyes peeled for Dumbledore or any of his cronies.

They spotted the first standing on the stairs that the rest of the Gryffindors were taking to get back to the tower, so they ducked down a corridor to the side where the Ravenclaws were going.

But there was another at the end of that corridor, causing them to double back to a corridor that led away from the towers and over towards the Charms classrooms.

"Hello, boys,"

George and Fred skidded to a halt as they rounded the end of the corridor and found Dumbledore standing in the middle.

"Don't you know running in the corridors can lead to accidents?" he asked them.

A quick look around revealed that the three men had joined them, one stepping next to Dumbledore and the other two blocked the way they had come, their wands were out.

"We're screwed," Fred breathed to George, trying to keep his lips from moving too much.

"Why don't we all have a nice talk about safety within my halls?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing for them to go into an unused classroom off to the side.

George and Fred stood their ground, not saying a thing, and their jaws locked.

Dumbledore's eyes darkened, the ever-present glint in his eyes gone.

A chuckling got their attention.

The men turned to look at where it had come from but saw nothing, just a small trick of the light that made it look like there had been something smoky there for a moment.

George and Fred had been a little quicker though and had just managed to catch sight of the swirl of black smoke that they knew to have been Laughing Jack.

"And just why should we go with you?" George asked, moving forward a little so that he blocked the sight of Fred going into the satchel from view.

"You two have been meddling in affairs you ought to have left alone," Dumbledore said coldly, "Did you really think I would leave my office without something to warn me when it was entered?

Or perhaps you would be more willing to tell me who the third was?" his dark eyes narrowing at them as the Order members chuckled to themselves.

George was breathing through gritted teeth when Fred stood back up.

"Then I guess our cover is blown," Fred said, "He's smoked us out,"

"We really blew this, didn't we?" George asked his brother.

"Our plan's gone up in smoke,"

"Our cover has been blown... I used that one already, didn't I?" George asked.

"No, that one was mine," Fred said, "Shall we just cut to the chase?"

"Just do it," George said, hearing faint snickers above them.

"Get them!" Dumbledore growled to the Order members.

"Do it!" George shouted as the men got closer.

Fred threw the something on the ground and a large cloud of bright green smoke burst out around them blocking them from sight.

The Order members threw a few curses into the smoke as a brief flare of black seemed to be added to the swirls before charging in there themselves.

As the smoke cleared something else dropped down.

A large bang proceeded quite a few windows in the area being blown out, the stone walls scorched, and an Order member cried out in pain.

Red slices across his chest, one just missing a rather vital part of his throat.

Laughing Jack held Fred and George close as they rolled to the floor of the main circus tent, cushioning the blow from landing on the hard floors.

"You two alright?" he asked as they groaned.

"Oww..." came the quiet replies.

Jack gave a sigh of relief and helped the twins to their feet.

"So what happened?" he asked them, "I was watching a game with Masky downstairs and the next thing Ben's shouting at me that you're in trouble, the big kind,"

"Dumbledore found out about us being in his office," Fred told him.

"Tried to get us to spill on Isaac and everyone," George took over, "Tried to jump us with some lackeys of his,"

"Luckily for us, subtlety is probably a type of tea for them," Fred grimaced as he pulled a hand away from a cut in his side.

"I'll go get E.J," Laughing Jack said, looking at the gash in his side, "Best get that patched up the now,"

Fred would have openly admitted being nervous about being told he was going to be in close proximity to a cannibal while openly bleeding and in a weakened state if he had been asked, but George seemed to have a bigger concern on his mind.

"What about Mum, and Dad?

Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy?" he asked, "He's going to go after them next,"

To their surprise, Jack shook his head.

"No, I've met his kind before," Jack said, giving Fred a towel to hold to his side, "They want to make sure that everything goes the way they want.

If what you told us about Fumblemore wanting to recruit your parents is true, then he won't want them questioning things. He's going to need as many people as he can muster to try and take us on,"

That only brought around another equally terrifying thought.

"What if they're a part of the group that comes here?" Fred asked.

"Then they're probably going to shit themselves," Jack shrugged, "Probably tell the others to try and not kill the ones with red hair, but that's about all I can do.

If they're there, then they're in the firing line,"

Fred and George let their shoulders drop in acceptance, getting a hiss of pain from Fred as the fabric of his shirt that had been pressed to the gash was torn away.

"Ok, no more chatting, time to go wake up the cannibal," Jack said, causing the twins to exchange another set of fearful looks.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The Mansion.

Isaac paused, nearly causing Masky to walk into him.

"What?" he asked, wondering why Isaac had paused in the middle of the doorway.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just need a drink,"

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Endnotes.

Ok,

So, would you like to see more of these three?

Would you like me to write a part 2 of this sometime?

Let me know, but I'll only accept the ones that ask for it that have been sent via carrier raven and sealed in wax... or in a review... whatever's easier.

But, this has been another EXTRAS chapter as a taster for what they could do, and I do hope that you've enjoyed it.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY HANNUKAH!

And... I can't remember any other holiday greetings to put here...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!

May your days be bright, and company be merry.

SteamGeek01.

Creepypastas in this fic.

Ticci Toby – Kastoway.

Masky / Hoodie / The Operator – Marble Hornets.

Eyeless Jack – Kiki H.

Laughing Jack – Snuffbomb.

Jeff the Killer – BanninK.

Ben Drowned – Jadusable.

Sally – Kiki H.

Slenderman – Victor Surge.

Smile dog – God knows.

Puppeteer – BleedingHeart

If you have a favourite Creepypasta that has not made an appearance then message me or leave their name in a review.


	9. Chapter 9, How I write chapters

EXTRAS 9,

How I plan the chapters.

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word" –** Slender Speech.

#Word# - Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks if words are being spoken at the same time as they appear on-screen or through a speaker.

~Word~ - Written words.

$"Word"$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games, franchises or shows mentioned in this fic.

Any persons mentioned outside of the stories that this fic is based on, that I haven't stated are a reference, are purely fictional. I do not condone killing unless it is justified, i.e. hunting animals for food or as a last resort in defence. Any similarities to any persons mentioned are purely coincidental unless it is in reference then I will have stated where the reference was from if it is overly obscure at the end.

Locations in which the kills are chosen are selected by online generators and I zoom in to see what's near there on google maps. All kill scenes that I write that did not occur in the Harry Potter book series are not based on any real-life events.

Author's note.

Ok... so I thought this might be kinda funny for you to read.

This isn't really a chapter, but it's just a little insight into how I write chapters.

What I do is put a bunch of prompts in place of the story, that way I have the space to write the story and know where to stop and put the reviews.

What I put this week was... well, you'll see...

Enjoy this little glimpse into how my dumbass writes these things,

SteamGeek01.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hogsmeade.

Masky at table.

Something is wrong with the

Get him and Hoodie to run to Hog-bitch

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hogwarts.

Isaac just after he enters the maze.

Running around

kill a creature

run around some more.

Runs through mist

upside down?

plan to leap to grab hedge

world rightens.

Doesn't meet sphinx but meets devil's snare.

Light em up – up – up, light em up – up – up

 _I'M ON FIYAH!_

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

toby sees smoke

"That's my boy,".mp3

Jack = 'is something burning?'.jpeg

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

stuff

stuff

stuff

sit at the cup

fighting something near cup

argue with Ceddy-boy

portkey to grave

bye bye 3

resurrect the snake-boi

monologue

monologue

duel

boom, pow, Kazaam

pop

back to Hogsbitch

Toby shoves Dumbledore over to get to Isaac

canned 3

Toby and Moody-fake take him back to castle

reveal, 'oh what a shock'.jpeg

in hospital wing

Fudge being fuckboi bitch ass hoe

Slendy makes another badass appearance with Masky and Hoodie

verbal bitch slapping occurs

Toby not leaving ( Masky or Hoodie) Isaac for the rest of the year

E.J swaps out with Liu? Smile stays as well?

end on train ride back

maybe throw in a few Masky death-glares here and there

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Endnotes.

So... that's how my mind works when writing chapters...

I don't really know what to say about it...

Banana?

SteamGeek01.


	10. Chapter 10, A most luminous visitor

EXTRAS 10,

A most luminous visitor.

"Word" – Speech.

'Word' – Thought.

" **Word" –** Slender Speech.

#Word# - Texts, messages, phone calls and on-screen words. Will have speech marks if words are being spoken at the same time as they appear on-screen or through a speaker.

~Word~ - Written words.

$"Word"$ - Parseltongue.

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K Rowling and the studio that produced the films.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games, franchises or shows mentioned in this fic.

Any persons mentioned outside of the stories that this fic is based on, that I haven't stated are a reference, are purely fictional. I do not condone killing unless it is justified, i.e. hunting animals for food or as a last resort in defence. Any similarities to any persons mentioned are purely coincidental unless it is in reference then I will have stated where the reference was from if it is overly obscure at the end.

Locations in which the kills are chosen are selected by online generators and I zoom in to see what's near there on google maps. All kill scenes that I write that did not occur in the Harry Potter book series are not based on any real-life events.

Author's note.

Ta-da!

I got a new idea.

So, some of you may be wondering what is going on here.

Well, it's time for a common thing that happens with Creepypasta stories and I've been getting back into this side of the internet again.

Some details for this chapter.

Is not canon with 'Brother in Arms'.

The name change has already occurred.

If this story is well received, and I get enough requests from multiple people, then I might try and write a part 2 to the story.

Isaac's like… 8/9.

British Rugby will always be superior.

Also, I'll have a bit more at the end with how things that exist here would change.

So, this is… well… you probably know who this guy is.

He's fun.

He's smart.

He's got a very nice necklace.

He's my favourite doctor.

So, I hope you enjoy.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The Ark.

Isaac awoke with a yawn, the dawn breaking through the rolling clouds in the skies found the cracks to cast a few beams of light into his room.

He was excited for today, for they were getting a visitor to The Mansion.

New people were rare, apparently, and people just 'popping over for a cup of sugar' even more so… but apparently that did happen once and even The Slenderman didn't know how it had happened…

Getting changed in a hurry, he almost forgot his shirt, he took a moment to calm himself down before descending for breakfast…

It was still so alien to him.

He was allowed to get up whenever he wanted, eat whatever he liked, whenever he liked, and ask as many questions as he wanted!

The freedom would have gotten to his head, if it wasn't for the fact that he was still a little afraid of everyone.

Not that they would hurt him, well… on purpose, but the fear was still there. It was like seeing a spider. Chances were that it wouldn't be able to hurt you, it was a reason he had said no to going to Australia with Helen when he was leaving for a job…

That was another thing he still couldn't get used to, being able to say no to doing things when he didn't want to do them.

He was slightly disappointed when there wasn't anyone new downstairs, just Masky and Hoodie watching television.

It was while he was making himself a bowl of cereal that the doorbell went.

"Wait here," Eyeless Jack said, surprising Isaac since he hadn't heard the eyeless cannibal enter.

Isaac waited until E.J was talking with Masky to peep around the corner.

What he saw was something he guessed was standard.

A body bag, and a cardboard box. Some wisps of cool air drifted away from the body bag, as if it had been recently taken from a refrigerator.

"Thanks for giving me a hand," Toby said, shifting his grip on the body bag as he and Masky carried it through to the dining room.

Hoodie followed a few steps behind, spotting the peeping Proxy and nodding for him to follow them into the dining room.

Bowl of cereal in hand, Isaac followed them through to where the body bag was being unzipped on the dining room table.

"Morning," Toby waved to Isaac, "You alright?"

Isaac nodded because there was a spoon currently in his mouth.

"You want to tell him about this?" Masky asked Toby.

"Well, it's better if he knows sooner rather than later," Toby said.

"I meant to tell him while I get this guy ready," Masky said, throwing a thick pair of rubber gloves at Hoodie.

"Oh,"

Toby led Isaac back out into the hallway to give Masky and Hoodie peace while they dressed the nude corpse.

"Right, so… you know how Slendy went over how we kill bad demons, as well as lock things in the attic from time to time?" Toby asked as he crouched down next to Isaac, "Well… we're not the only people that do this.

There's… a foundation.

It's called The S.C.P Foundation.

Their job is to secure and contain monsters, plus the weird stuff out there, so that they can't be a danger anymore,"

Isaac looked at Toby, his brow furrowed.

"But if we do it, why do they need to?" he asked him.

"Because they handle things with more scope than we do," Toby sat down, inviting Isaac to do the same next to him, "We can handle demons, the weird occult things, but… look, it's complicated.

For a while, there was a time where we were kind of at war with them.

They'd try to contain us, we'd slaughter them, sometimes rescue one of us that had gotten caught, it was a never-ending cycle.

So, and I don't know how he did it, Slendy got a cease-fire.

We can do whatever we want, kill whoever we want, grab whatever we want… but if it's something that Slendy doesn't want here, or it's too big a problem, or… honestly, I have no idea what the criteria are, it goes to them.

And every so often, they send someone over to check that things are contained here without a problem, and it's pretty much just a general visit.

So, to summarise, The S.C.P Foundation is pretty much our friendly rivals.

We don't go out of our way to attack them, they don't do the same. We give them the things Slendy doesn't want in the attic, they let us do whatever we please,"

Isaac's head hurt.

"Right, we're done in here," Masky called through.

"Come on," Toby said, helping Isaac to his feet.

The dead body was no longer naked, instead, some loose hanging clothes were fitted over him, and a white pile of cloth was folded on the chair next to him.

Masky and Hoodie were stood next to him, the box held in their hands.

"You sure you want him here for this?" Masky asked Toby.

"Not like he's not gonna meet the dude," Toby said, "Slendy's going to have to let them know there's another exception to their 'shoot-to-kill' list,"

Hoodie shrugged, the balaclava shifting in a way that Masky could tell meant he agreed with Toby.

"Alright," Masky sighed, "Let's get this over with,"

Masky carefully opened the box, using a pair of tongs to remove the styrofoam packaging within. The thick rubber gloves he wore made things a little harder.

The Puppeteer groaned as he stretched his back, causing Isaac to jump as he hadn't noticed the golden-eyed man standing in the corner.

Flexing his fingers, as if warming them up, he spun a small ball of string in his palm before walking over and placing it on the man's head.

Faintly glowing strands of gold seeped into the man's head, disappearing into the barely visible indents of his skin. The man's eyes, unseeing and dull, twitched for a moment as a small twinkle of golden light flared within the depths of his pupil's before returning to their empty state.

"He's ready, go for it," Teer said as Isaac noticed something else that was now different about the man.

His chest was now moving… the faint movement was confirmed by the slight opening of his mouth.

Hoodie, picking up the tongs, pulled out a fine silver or iron chain from the box, bringing out a large necklace piece that held a large ruby gemstone in the centre.

Carefully manoeuvring the chain around the man's neck, Hoodie let the necklace fall onto the man's chest.

A few moments of silence passed…

The man took in a deep breath, coughing wildly, and hunching over, clutching at his chest.

"Christ almighty!" he cried, "Couldn't have put him in a fucking oven for a couple of minutes?" he asked through chattering teeth, "Feel like I'm breathing ice out my bloody nostrils over here,"

"Morning, Jack," Masky said, taking the gloves off.

"That's Doctor Jack to you!" the man groaned, frantically rubbing his hands across his torso to warm himself up, muttering insult after insult for his cold awakening.

"Isaac, meet Doctor Jack Bright of The S.C.P Foundation," Toby said.

Dr Bright looked up at Toby, his eyes falling on the small black-haired child currently holding a bowl of Weetabix.

"Someone wanna explain the midget?" Dr Bright asked, standing up and cracking his back.

" **That 'midget',"** Isaac flinched as a wave of static washed over him from The Slenderman's appearance, **"Is my Proxy,"**

Dr Bright made an odd face, as if swallowing a piece of very spicy cheese, before looking up at The Slenderman.

"Ok… I'll get that later..."

" **Yes, you will,"** Slendy said before placing a hand on Bright's shoulder and warping away.

Toby carefully patted Isaac on the back after he began to choke on his latest spoonful of cereal.

"Come on, let's go see what's on T.V," Toby said.

It was a good couple of hours before Dr Bright descended the stairs, Slendy following shortly after.

"… not like we'd have a way to stop any of you," Dr Bright muttered, scratching the just appearing stubble on his chin.

" **Is that all you were asked to do on this visit?"** Slendy asked, stepping down the steps, taking three at a time, with grace you wouldn't expect from an over eight-foot-tall being.

"Nah, done pretty much all I had to do," Dr Bright shrugged, "And I've got… two hours left before I actually have to leave… god-damn, I hate finishing early, leaves nothing to do,"

"There's beer in the fridge, and a Rugby game on the t.v," Masky said, taking a sip of his own bottle.

"Can't drink on the job," Dr Bright shook his head.

"What if I told you that it's sour apple juice?"

"That works,"

It took Bright less than a minute to return with two bottles, settling down on the other couch, and pop the cap off the first.

"American, or British Rugby?" he asked.

"British," Hoodie said, Masky being too preoccupied with a bowl of crisps.

Dr Bright let out a sigh of appreciation.

"That's the better version," he said, taking a sip, "Don't get me wrong, I've got the whole _U.S.A_..." he fake chanted, "… down to a 'T' but, the British is just better,"

And that was how Isaac ended up sitting down on a couch, surrounded by murderers, and a weird Doctor who was drinking their beer.

It was around halfway through the game when the weird Doctor's attention was drawn back to the newest addition to The Slenderman's menagerie.

A tackle had left one of the players with a chunk taken out of their head, and Isaac had made the comparison of the hole that remained to that of an ink-blot test that they had given Toby because they had gotten bored.

"Oh, yeah… extra paperwork..." Dr Bright said, "What's your name again, kid?"

"Isaac," he introduced himself, still quite unsure of how to feel about the man.

"Well, I'm Doctor Jack Bright, nice to meet you," he said, raising his bottle to him before taking another drink, "He met my brother yet? The one that The Foundation isn't interested in?"

"Yeah, he's met him," Toby said, leaning over to whisper to him, "Did you get a chance to have a look at that idea I had?"

"Yeah, but they've put a rule in so I can't use the damn thing, number..."

"Thirty-seven, dash two," an elderly voice cut him off, "And with good reason,"

Doctor Bright scrambled to stand up, nearly spilling his bottle of beer over him, as he noticed the old man standing in the frame.

"Sir, I didn't realise..."

"Sit down, Jack," the man cut him off again, sounding weary as Dr Bright made a 'subtle' attempt to hide the bottle behind his back, "I'm not here to tell you to get back, I'm here to pick up my guest for a poker tournament,"

Slendy appeared a moment later, his usual Thalmann guise updated slightly with a three-piece suit, complete with a tie that Isaac was fairly certain held an actual ruby in its knot.

" **Ready, 05-1?"** he asked, his dark eyes almost held a glimmer of amusement.

"Ready as I'll ever," the old man said, leaning on a cane as he walked back out.

"You play poker with them?" Masky asked.

Evidently, this was news to him.

" **On occasion, and not exactly,"** Slenderman said, the faint beginnings of a smirk on his cheeks, **"They play with me, I decide when the games are…**

 **It's a bonus, comes with being 0-0-1,"**

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Endnotes.

Obviously, Harry Potter, the book series, doesn't exist in this world. Which means that rules 73 and 95 would be different.

The SCP would handle anomalous projects as usual, but anything that Slendy deems them unsuitable to have would be taken to his attic, or anything the Creeps find that he deemed unsuitable for the attic would go to The Foundation.

So, you might be wondering about why I singled British Rugby out to be better.

That's because I had my first Rugby game today!

I've been in my team's training group for the past month or so, and I got a position for the game today.

No idea how it's gone, I'll probably tell you in this weeks chapter, which should be finished soon, I hope.

But, this has been 2 YEARS since I uploaded the very first chapter.

2 years… wow, I'm surprised people have lasted with my useless ass this long.

So, thank you all.

I'm happy to keep writing for you, and thank you for sticking with me.

Hopefully, this chapter will go down well, and I'll put more SCP chapter's up in the future.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy Brother in Arms.

SteamGeek01.

SCP stories I read for this.

Things Dr Bright is not allowed to do.

www . /the-things-dr-bright-is-not-allowed-to-do-at-the-foundation

SCP 001- The Factory – The old Man Slendy left with.

www . /scp-001-o5

Dr Bright / SCP 963

www . /scp-963

Creepypastas in this chapter.

Masky / Hoodie / The Operator – Marble Hornets.

Ticci Toby – Kastaway.

The Puppeteer – BleedingHeartWorks.

Bloody Painter – Delucat.

Eyeless Jack – Kiki H.


	11. Chapter 11, Headcanons

EXTRAS 11,

Headcanons.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any brands, games, franchises or shows mentioned in this fic.

Any persons mentioned outside of the stories that this fic is based on, that I haven't stated are a reference, are purely fictional. I do not condone killing unless it is justified, i.e. hunting animals for food or as a last resort in defence. Any similarities to any persons mentioned are purely coincidental unless it is in reference then I will have stated where the reference was from if it is overly obscure at the end.

Author notes.

Well, I've been wanting to do this one for a while.

I've no idea how often I'll be updating this, but I'll definitely be putting in more characters.

If you've got a headcanon you think others would be interested in, then you can send them to me and I might pop them into the chapter if they're interesting enough.

If it's a headcanon that is specific to my story, then I'll mention that. If it's something specific to their story, like how 'Masky' and 'Hoodie' are fan-named characters from Marble Hornets and not Creepypastas in their own right then the same thing goes.

I won't be putting in any headcanons that involve sexual interactions, or smut, or… you know what I mean. I don't like writing smutty things, I've got nothing against smut fics, I just don't like writing them.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

SteamGeek01.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

 **Ticci Toby.**

 **(X)** Despite all the jokes about him being addicted to waffles, even though he really does like them, his favourite type of snack food are almond cookies. His mother used to make them quite a lot when he was growing up. He can see himself in their taste, and it gives him an odd sense of comfort.

 **(X)** He hates fishing. Not because he doesn't have the patience for it, although that is a big part of it, it's because his dad took him and his sister out once to try it. His ticks kept shaking the rod and scaring any fish away from the lure. They were kept out on the boat for nearly four hours before their mother got them brought back because their dad had nearly emptied two twelve-packs of beer cans.

 **(X)** Because of his homeschooling, he feels that he has to prove himself more often than he really does. This means he actually completes 'jobs' given to him faster than both Masky and Hoodie, who prefer to take their time and draw out the chase with whoever ends up in their cross-hairs. He still loves toying with them, but he's just quicker finished than the others.

 **(X)** Because of something Hoodie tricked him into doing, he hates being anywhere high in temperature unless it's next to a fire he himself has started.

 **(X)** Although he loved his sister, he always wanted a big brother as well. It's one of the reasons he likes hanging around with Masky either between or on missions. He sees it as the type of family bonding that he never got to experience.

 **Masky.**

 **(X)** Hates his mask. He actually hates having anything that he doesn't need on his head, but the mask takes the cake because the strap to keep it on itches and hair from his sideburns get caught and snagged fairly often.

 **(X)** Despite how effective a team they make, he can't stand to be around Hoodie for more than he needs to. He finds the silent man off-putting at times with how his eyes seem to burn holes of judgement into your heart with his critical, but yet somehow pitying, stare. It's easier when he's wearing his facemask.

 **(X)** On the contrary to how people think, he gets on quite well with Toby Rogers. Yes, he can be easily excitable at times. Yes, he can be more than a little irritating. But with how hard the kid works to prove himself he can't help but like him. Plus, the kid can crack jokes better than a chef can crack an egg.

 **(X)** Before becoming a Proxy, he didn't smoke as much. Maybe a packet finished by two weeks, but after becoming a Proxy he nearly finishes his second packet before the week is out.

 **Hoodie.**

 **(X)** Is actually fluent in at least four languages, excluding English. He had to find something to keep him busy during the week to avoid his obnoxious roommate, and there were a bunch of extra-curricular clubs that kept him out. Plus, he can insult people under his breath and it just sounds like gibberish to them.

 **(X)** Is the most sadistic out of the group.

 **(X)** When he was bound as a Proxy to The Slenderman, he tried to burn the forest down. The Slenderman left him within an inch of his life, stranded in an icy tundra for a week as punishment with everything broken from his left shoulder to the tips of his fingers. His pinky and ring finger are permanently bent because of this.

 **(X)** When he tried to burn down the forest, he tricked Toby into getting him the petrol, and while his punishment was far worse he and Masky still don't quite know what Toby's punishment was. He doesn't talk about it.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Endnotes.

Ok, I hope you like this.

There's not much other than what I said at the top to say, so I'll see you in the next one.

Toodles!

SteamGeek01.

Ticci Toby – Kastoway.

Masky / Hoodie / The Operator – Marble Hornets.

The Slenderman – Victor Surge.


	12. Chapter 12, Godfather

EXTRAS 12,

Godfather.

Any CreepyPastas mentioned in this fic will have their creators stated in the endnotes.

I also have no ownership of any of the brands, games, franchises or shows mentioned in this fic.

Any persons mentioned outside of the stories that this fic is based on, that I haven't stated are a reference, are purely fictional. I do not condone killing unless it is justified, i.e. hunting animals for food or as a last resort in defence. Any similarities to any persons mentioned are purely coincidental unless it is in reference then I will have stated where the reference was from if it is overly obscure at the end.

Author notes.

Right then, this might go up before chapter 93 so I'll just get a quick thing out of the way first.

I'm in college, taking a course that's worth 2 qualifications that would normally run separate from each other, with 8 different sub-classes where I only get 2 hours per class over 3 days. I don't have as much time to write since my time is being taken up with a mixture of studying and practical work.

So, everyone who leaves a review or comment saying, "Come on, hurry up, it's been a month!" can take a very long hike off an incredibly short pier.

That being said, I expect that I'll be able to write a bit more once the winter break comes so, and don't hold me to this, I just might be able to finish Brother in Arms before the year ends.

Again, don't hold it to me, I'm just saying that with how little I have left to do overall, it might happen.

Anyway, this is EXTRAS, not the main story, and I've got a plot bunny kicking around my head that I've had for long enough to soon become a dust bunny. So, before it does so, I think I'd at least get a start on it.

Hope you like,

SteamGeek01.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The Ministry of Magic.

Teddy Lupin sat alone outside the department offices.

Right now, they were talking about him inside.

He brought his knees up a little higher, clutching the soft, brown, wolf toy closer to his chest and finding comfort in its honey-comb yellow eyes despite them being lifeless and plastic.

His grandma Andromeda had died last week, and now he was almost all alone… almost...

After the war, he had been sent to live with his grandma since… well, no one had really told him much about the war. He was just a child, after all, and such things weren't appropriate for the nearly seven-year-old.

Nobody had told him much about Voldemort, or The Battle of Hogwarts, or about the 'Hero' of the war, his godfather, Harry Potter.

Truth be told, not much was known about just how the war ended and it was considered one of the most controversial endings of a war ever.

All that was known for certain, was that sometime after Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, Harry Potter, though some disputed that was his name, went into the woods and didn't come back out.

After an hour of nothing happening, and after a further hour had passed since Voldemort's deadline, a team of quickly put together Aurors went into the woods.

It was a bloodbath.

Death Eater corpses were scattered as far as one could see, even the Acromantacula nest was destroyed, and Voldemort himself, drenched in blood, was flayed raw and babbling without a lick of sense to be put there.

Harry Potter was later seen, confirmed by a close friend to him, sitting in a café at Hogwarts and sipping on hot chocolate as if nothing had happened.

Voldemort's body, after being given the Dementor's kiss by a wayward straggler that had been caught by The Order of The Pheonix, was incinerated beyond dust or ash and, for the next year, Harry Potter became the most wanted man in the U.K.

It was only for a year because many came forth and protested the act of criminalizing the man and his actions in the war.

And for the next six years, next to nobody heard from him.

Hermione Granger, who had soared to the top of the Unspeakables department within that time was one of the three lucky few who could get a reply from him. Fred and George Weasley only counted as one person, and the last had been Teddy's grandmother Andromeda.

Andromeda hardly counted it as correspondence though, since the most that came was a gift for Teddy on his birthday and Christmas, with maybe the odd one sprinkled throughout the year here and there.

Now though, people were in a heated argument in the room behind Teddy.

He knew that they were discussing whether or not to let Harry take him, he did have the right as his godfather after all, but there was still more than a fair few who thought him a criminal for the unanswered events in the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey," a gentle voice snapped him out of his barely-there daydream.

A man, who couldn't have been older than twenty at most, was looking down at him…

He felt… familiar…

"Should you be out here all by yourself?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

Teddy shook his head.

"The lady went for wata'," he mumbled, not liking the way he still struggled with '-er' words.

"She been gone long?" it felt much more appropriate to call the man a teenager, the way his jet-black hair flopped around the sides of his head in spiky strands gave the impression that black fire was settled on his head.

Teddy just nodded, unsure of just how much he should be talking to him.

Silence draped itself around the two for a moment after that, neither speaking as the argument boiled behind them.

"My name's Isaac," the mysterious person said, finally revealing their name, "Isaac Rogers… but, well, erm… some here know me… well, quite a bit more than some… Harry, some people here call me Harry Potter,"

Teddy could feel his heart jump up into his throat.

"… and I know that there aren't the nicest stories of me out there..."

"Why didn' you come visit?" Teddy asked, looking up from his plushy.

"I… well, I live in America, and it takes a long time to travel between there and here, my… work keeps me pretty busy, and..."

Harry, or Isaac, Teddy wasn't sure what to call him, ducked his head and scratched his nose as someone passed by.

"… and my job isn't exactly the most well-organised thing on the planet. I did think about popping over, but something always popped up,"

Teddy let his gaze drop back down to the wolf toy in his arms.

"Are you gonna take me with you?" he had tried to say it a little louder, but the just above hoarse murmur was all he could manage.

He wasn't sure how long it took him to respond, he kept looking around the department cubicles like a hawk searching for a hare.

"That depends, would you want me to?" Isaac asked him, turning and looking at the small boy sat next to him, "Unless you want to stay with someone here? I mean… I can try and pop over more, and..."

"Yes," Teddy said, looking up at him.

Isaac nodded, rubbing his hands together and returning to looking around the cubicles.

"Yeah, figured as much… you, erm… need help getting your things to them, or..."

"Who?" Teddy tilted his head with a frown.

"Who?" Isaac parroted back, "Well, who is it you're wanting to live with?"

"You,"

"Me?"

"Yes," Teddy nodded, "Granny Andy didn't like those that said bad thin's about you, said you was a hero,"

Isaac gave the briefest huff of a laugh.

"I don't think 'hero' is the right word for it,"

"Granny Andy said you was, even if the oth'es didn'," Teddy said, playing with the ears of his wolf, "Was you really drinking hot chocolate after the battle?"

"I was thirsty, I've got a sweet tooth and it was the easiest thing there to make," Isaac huffed as though this was not the first time he was telling someone this.

Someone cleared their throat to their right, causing the two to jump.

"Not even a letter giving me a heads up?" Hermione asked, leaning against the door frame as two or five other Ministry wizards and witches leaned around her to see who she was talking to.

"Well, it was all rather sudden," Isaac said, getting up and hugging his long-time friend, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, good," Hermione said, motioning for the two of them to come into the meeting room with them, "Although, lately, I've had this 'coming and going' headache,"

The next twenty minutes were some of the most tedious that Isaac had ever faced.

He faced a barrage of questions the moment he had settled into a new seat, Teddy one over after a stern look from a tortoise-looking member.

Isaac was 'asked' about everything.

From where about he lived, to what he did as a job, to how secure he was with that job, to criminal record…

"Absolved of all crimes,"

After what felt like an eternity to the young boy, the committee came to the conclusion he had kept his fingers crossed for.

"Well then, it seems like there is no reason for you to not look after him," the head witch said, fixing her pince-nez carefully to her lapel as she no longer needed to read.

Across from Isaac, Hermione was wearing a politely smug face that had, 'I told you so,' written all over it.

As everyone filed out, Teddy found himself lifted into the air.

"Don't want to lose you in the crowd, got a hold of him alright?" Isaac asked after getting Teddy settled on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Teddy said, holding onto Moony a little tighter.

"So, reckon you'll have time to say hello to a few old friends before you whizz off for another six years?" Hermione asked, making sure that Teddy was safe from his perch atop her incredibly good at lying friend.

"I wouldn't count yourself as 'old', 'Mione,"

Isaac got a slap on the arm for that, the back of his head being blocked from her sights by the starting to tire child.

"… and what about yourself, any new interests popped up that you're looking into?" Isaac crouched down to let Teddy down as they approached the elevators.

"No, been a bit busy caught up with the mess of paperwork my predecessor left me," Hermione sighed, as if feeling the weight a desk in her office was bearing from all the folders and files piled on it.

"Ah well, you'll find something to interest yourself with soon enough…

Besides, once a _scholar_ , always a _scholar_ ,"

Teddy didn't understand why that earned Isaac, as he had 'politely' insisted to be called by the committee during their interrogation, another slap to the arm.

"Oh, headache's back," Hermione muttered, massaging her temple as the lift rose to their floor.

Isaac frowned, before noticing the thinning patch of red hair that sat upon the head of one person who had just exited the lift.

"So, back are you, Potter?" Ron Weasley sneered.

"A right master of deduction here," Isaac blinked, "Surprised you're not rattling your mug against the rails of a cell,"

" _I_ ," Ron somehow seemed to sneer wider, though all it did was bring his forehead lower and show just how far his hair had receded, "… was under the Imperious, which is more than I can say for some,"

"Oh, you were absolved of all crimes too, we could get everyone else who's been absolved and go out for a drink…

Course, you'd have to be invited to join us and, well… anyway, won't keep you, toilets don't fix themselves!"

An overly chipper Isaac patted his ex-friend on the back of his navy blue robes before stepping into the lift with Hermione and Teddy.

 **(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Endnotes.

Alright, I'm going to explain a quick thing about the chapter.

This one is going to go a little similar to how Headcanons is going.

I'll be adding to it over time, and each time I add a thing it's going to be Teddy interacting with a different member of The Mansion.

So, my question is this…

Who should Teddy meet first?

Let me know, and I'll get back to you soon enough,

SteamGeek01.


End file.
